A Life Well Lived
by ninewood
Summary: A sequel to Forgotten, Amy learns about Jamie's life from the journal the other Jamie gave her at the end of Forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Amy laughed as Rory chased her down the hallway and around the corner. Still dressed in their wedding clothes, Amy was trying to find the bedroom the Doctor had given her shortly after coming onboard the TARDIS and searched for the right door. Stopping, she smiled when Rory placed his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Found it," she said and he looked at the door.

"Found what?" Rory asked.

"I found my bedroom," she said and Rory gave her a confused look. "The Doctor gives everyone he travels with a room where they can sleep."

"Ah," Rory said with a nod of his head then opened the door. With a slight grunt, he picked her up then carried her into the room and Amy softly giggled. The lights came on as he placed her feet on the floor and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing his lips.

The room was decorated with light cream walls and ceiling, a ceiling fan moved slowly on the ceiling, and the carpeting was a vanilla color. A dark oak bed sat at the back of the room and two matching night tables sat on either side of the bed. Two brown lamps with cream color shades sat on the night tables and a clock radio sat on the night table on the left side of the bed. Picture frames with photographs of Rory and Amy sat on the night table to the right of the bed and a copy of the sunflower painting Vincent Van Gogh painted hung on the wall above the bed. Copies of his other paintings hung on the other walls and vases with roses in them sat on the dresser near the door. The bedding was a mix of dark and light browns and the rest of the furniture was done in the same dark oak as the bed.

Amy let go of Rory when she walked to the bed and sat on the foot of the bed. Rory smiled as he closed the door then walked to the bed and Amy wiggled a finger at him. Rory climbed onto the bed when he kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. Moving back, he looked deeply into her eyes when he thought of spending two thousand guarding Amy while she was inside the Pandorica made him sigh and she brushed some hair behind his ear.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he leaned over with his arms on his thighs.

"I'm just a plastic sex doll," Rory said with a sigh and Amy arched her eyebrows up.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked as he shrugged a shoulder when she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He was slightly stunned when she kissed him and the TARDIS softly hummed around them.

The room was quiet while Rory slept on his back and Amy moved her finger up and down his naked chest. Kissing the soft skin, she sat up when she looked at the night table and quietly opened the drawer. She prayed that what she had put in the drawer was still in there as she looked into the drawer and smiled. She quietly removed the folder and parcel wrapped in brown paper and string then placed them on her lap and looked at them.

She has just started traveling with the Doctor when she met two of the Doctor's companions, Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Herriot, and she had become close friends with Jamie. Jamie came from the year seventeen ninety-five and, even though he was alive, he was also dead by the time she was born. Feeling a sense of obligation, she had gone to Scotland and went to see his grave. It was there that she had met one of Jamie's descendants, also named Jamie McCrimmon. He took her to his home and she was stunned by the sheer beauty of the house.

It looked a like a small castle with dark stone walls and stain glass windows. Marble stairs led up to the large double oak doors and a fountain was circled by the large drive. The lawn, trees and bushes were neatly trimmed and the stable, barn and paddock were to the left of the house. The stable and barn were also made of stone and several horses grazed on the grass behind the paddock fences.

Jamie led her inside the house as they walked down the elegantly decorated hallway and he opened the door to the study. Bookcases stood against the cream colored walls, separated by family portraits, and a portrait of Jamie hung over the large stone fireplace. The large windows and the French doors led out to the garden while large plants sat in pots in the corners and a spiral staircase led to the walkway where the rest of the bookcases were. The furniture was a mix of modern and antique and a soft brown carpet covered the hardwood flooring.

"Oh my god!" she said as Jamie smiled and she looked at the portrait over the fireplace.

"Aye, that was painted right after his sixty-sixth birthday," Jamie had told her and she smiled, feeling a little sad that she had seen Jamie alive and well only a few hours ago.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked and Jamie gave her a slightly crooked smile.

After a short visit with Jamie, she brought the folder and the parcel back to the TARDIS and had placed them in the drawer. She knew that the Doctor still didn't know why the TARDIS exploded, but was happy that Amy remembered him back into existence and Amy smiled, reaching back and patted the wall. Gently removing the string from the parcel, she flipped the parcel over and looked at the wax seal. The seal was that of two crossed swords through a stag and Jamie told her that it represented the McCrimmon clan. Amy broke the seal with her finger when she opened the brown paper and lifted the journal up, looking at the dark blue leather cover.

"What's this?" she asked as she opened the cover and smiled. THE TALES OF JAMIE MCCRIMMON was on the first page and she looked at the clean neat handwriting. Turning the page, she blinked as she adjusted the pillow behind her back and looked at what was written on the page.

_22 September 1794_

_Dear Amelia,_

_Hello, if you are reading this, then I hope all is well with you and the Doctor. Hannah is sitting here on my lap and wants me to say hello to you, the Doctor and Tardy and wants to know when you are coming back for a visit. She misses all of you very much and so do I._

"Oh," Amy whispered.

_I guess I should explain things. I received this journal for Christmas when I was eight teen, but never wanted to write in it because I really didn't know what to write about. After thinking things through, I decided to write my life down and give this journal to you as a wedding present._

"How did he know that I was getting married?" she asked then looked at the next sentence.

_If you are wondering how I knew that you were getting married, well, I may be old, but I see like a hawk and saw your ring. We were so busy that I forgot to ask about this man of yours. I hope he is a good man or he will have to deal with not only the Doctor, but ME! I know that I will be long gone by the time you read this, so tell that man of yours that I will haunt him if he lays ONE hand on you in violence!_

Amy looked at Rory as she gently stroked hair and Rory sighed, snuggling closer to her side. She wondered if the fact that Rory had shot her counted as an act of violence as she thought back to what happened and sighed, shaking her head..

_I guess I should start at the beginning. I was born on the seventeenth of December in the year seventeen twenty-eight. I was the only child of Donald and Katherine McCrimmon and my father was a piper, as was his father. I grew up on a small farm near Inverness and lost my parents and my grandmother, Abigail, when I was ten years old. We both know that I traveled, twice, to my past to hide, and to retrieve the Tri Eye, but the second time was around the time my family was killed and I went to live with my laird. He was a great man and treated me in kind, but I could never see him as a father. Then, on the sixteen of April in seventeen forty-six, though I used to say we met in seventeen forty-five, I met the Doctor. (This was from getting muddle headed at times.)_

Cupping her mouth, Amy softly laughed then turned the page and started reading again.

_I loved traveling with the Doctor, Ben, Polly, Victoria…_

"Who are they?"

…_and Zoe and never regretted one day. (Ask the Doctor who Ben, Polly and Victoria were.) Then Zoe and I were sent home by the Time Lords. I didn't want to leave, but the Doctor was right. It was time to go, but why the Time Lords placed me back on the battlefield, I don't know. So, if I haven't bored you, turn the page and find out what happened afterwards._

_Your loyal friend,_

_James Robert McCrimmon_

Amy moved the duvet up a bit when she turned the page and the TARDIS hummed softly around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Not wanting to wake Rory, Amy had retired to the library as she sat on couch and a fire crackled in the fireplace. A painting of Gallifrey was hanging above the mantel and Amy swore that the clouds were moving across the burnt orange sky. The TARDIS had provided some tea and biscuits as she nibbled on one of the jammy dodgers and bent her legs behind her. Snuggling under the blanket she found on the back of the couch, she opened the journal and looked at the page.

16 April 1746

The first thing I remembered after the Time Lords left me on the battlefield of Culloden was something was wrong. For a split second, I noticed that I was wearing different clothing and was wondering where the Doctor and Zoe were. Suddenly there was a sound of gunfire coming from behind me and I ducked. It was then all thought of the Doctor vanished and I saw the redcoat standing on the hill. Knowing that no one shoots a McCrimmon and gets away with it, I shouted "Creag an tuire!" and ran at him. The redcoat was running faster than I was as I chased him across the moor then up a small hill and my heart slammed hard in my chest. When I got to the top of the hill, I saw that he was running down the other side and there were several redcoats at the bottom of the hill. Not caring, I roared and ran down the hill. The next thing I heard was a loud popping sound and felt the impact as the lead balls entered my right shoulder and my left thigh. Another lead ball scored the left side of my head, just above my temple, and I dropped the sword to the mud.

(_Have you ever been shot, Amelia? It hurts!_)

"Yes, it does," Amy whispered then shivered from remembering Rory shooting her. The TARDIS gently sent love and comfort into her mind and she smiled, going back to her reading.

I fell to the ground with a soft thud as the redcoats gathered around me and my vision faded in and out while I tried to focus my eyes.

"Filthy Jacobite!" one of the redcoats said through the thudding of my heartbeat in my ears and he kicked me in the leg, causing me to scream. I thought my heart was beating faster until my brain realized that it was the sound of hoof beats in the mud and the horse grunted as it came to a stop.

"What are you men looking at?" a voice shouted as someone dismounted the horse and was coming closer. One of the redcoats had their foot on my chest as whoever it was came closer and I heard laughter.

"Just one of the Jacobites, Commander," one of the redcoats said and I blinked my eyes as a blurry face came closer to mine.

"He's only a boy," was the last thing I heard before I entered the darkness that was surrounding me and listened hard for the sound of the Phantom Piper, which all McCrimmon pipers hear before they die.

"Well, seeing that you're writing this, I don't think you heard him," Amy said with a smile and turned the page.

Flies buzzing woke me as I barely opened my eyes and saw that I was inside a tent. Seeing that I was still alive, I realized that I had been taken prisoner and the anger I was feeling ate away at my heart. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my head, shoulder and leg roared through me and I screamed.

"Easy now," someone said as I looked into a pair of brown eyes and the man holding me onto the cot I was lying on smiled gently at me. His brown hair stuck out from under a white wig as he looked over at someone and told whoever it was that I was awake. I have seen Highland surgeons, with blood splattered on their shirts and kilts, and this man had a look on his face like he would rather be eating raw glass instead of taking care of me. His cold grey eyes looked at me then at the other man and the bone saw was dangling from his right hand.

"Commander, I don't see why you're bothering with him. Unless you want him whole for his hanging," the surgeon said and the commander stood up, glaring at the surgeon.

"Do your job or he might have some company at the hanging!" the commander shouted as my mind slipped once more into blackness and the last thing I heard was boots storming out of the tent.

"Someone's in a snit," Amy said then sipped on the tea and looked at the next entry.

(_I need to explain this next part. The Doctor had taken one of his companions, Rose Tyler, to Scotland and they had met Queen Victoria. Now, when the queen's guard asked who the Doctor was, the Doctor told them he was Doctor James Robert McCrimmon and, afterwards, Rose wanted to know more about James Robert McCrimmon. The Doctor told her about me and she asked if she could meet me. I'm not sure when the Doctor was taking her, but they ended up at Culloden. I guess the TARDIS must have known something was wrong and that he was the only one who could save me. Oh, whatever you do, don't mention Rose to him. She was, well, she was really special and he regrets leaving her behind. Not at Culloden, mind, but somewhere else. So, promise me, don't talk about her!_)

"Ok, I won't," Amy said with a frown and turned the page.

I don't remember how long I slept, but I woke up tired and hot and sweat rolled into my eyes. I wondered if I still had an arm and a leg when I felt someone brushing the hair out of my eyes and I licked my dry lips. I blinked when I saw this young lassie with long blonde hair and very friendly eyes standing near the cot, looking at me.

"It's alright, Jamie, you're going to be alright," she said and I wondered how she knew my name. I've never seen her before and she gently lifted my head to help me drink some water. The water burned my throat as I swallowed then she placed my head down and I moaned.

"D-do I…" I started asking, but she hushed me and stroked my hair. "Do I…still have…my arm and leg?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile and I smiled back. She then heard something as she looked toward the opening in the tent and placed her hand on my chest. "Doctor, he's awake!"

I was slipping back into the darkness when I felt someone else touch my hair and barely heard whoever it was say my name.

"Guess they must have arrived just before that other doctor could get his hands on you," Amy said and turned the page.

I don't know how long I laid unconscious, but the sound of a loud thud woke me and I felt like I was lying on a wooden floor. I tried opening my eyes while a loud thumping of a fist on wood made me wince and I must have alerted someone that I was awake because someone gently stroked my hair.

"Careful, Man!" someone shouted and the sounds of hoof beats echoed inside my aching skull.

"I'm sorry, Suhr, but the road's full o' holes!" the driver's voice said as I turned my head and blinked. Lying next to me was what looked like a wooden coffin and as I slipped into darkness I wondered if that coffin was mine.

"Wonder whose coffin it was," Amy said then sipped on some tea.

Again I wasn't sure how long I was asleep when I felt like someone was holding me like a bairn or a wean and my head thumped softly against something solid.

"Oh my word, what is going on?!" a female's voice asked as long, slender fingers touched my hair and I felt someone adjusting their hold on me.

"I will explain later," the voice said then my mind faded into the darkness as my head fell back and I moaned. Before passing out, I felt those long, slender fingers move my head back up and gently stroke my hair.

"Hmmm," Amy said and sipped on the tea.

"Easy now," the female voice said as something warm slid by my lips and swirled around my tongue. I felt so hot and ill as I tried to swallow, but my throat felt like it was closed over and gentle fingers rubbed my throat until I swallowed, feeling the warmth of whatever it was slid down into my stomach. "Good boy."

"Hm," was all I could manage to say as whoever it was wiped my lips and started rocking me. The cool gentle fingers brushed back my hair as soft humming filled my ear and a cold shiver made my teeth rattle.

"Sh…It's alright. You're alright," the female voice said, but I shook my head, which hurt, and clung onto something soft and warm.

"I'm…going…tae…die," I said softly and closed my eyes tighter.

"Sh….No, you're just feverish. Rest now," was the last thing I heard as the darkness came back and I sighed, trying hard to hear if the Phantom Piper was coming for me.

"Oh Jamie," Amy sighed and turned the page.

I didn't know how long I was unconscious when I felt the coolness of water drifting over my chest and along my neck.

"Are you purring?" a female voice asked as I slowly opened my eyes and looked into a pair of deep brown eyes. Blinking, I felt my heart beating faster at the sight of my Anne's beautiful face and her long brown hair was tied back with a dark blue ribbon. She was wearing a light blue dress with long sleeves and she had a small sponge in her left hand.

"A-am I what?" I asked and my voice sounded like I had swallowed glass.

"I asked if you were purring."

"Um, no, I wasnae purring," I said and she nodded, moving the sponge across my chest. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am Anne Elizabeth Catherine Watertin. Who are you?"

"I am James Ro-robert McCrimmon."

"A pleasure to meet you," she said as she used a soft towel to dry my chest and neck and I slightly smiled at her. The room was elegantly decorated as I looked around and a fire crackled somewhere.

"This isnae a prison," I said as my brain figured things out and Anne gently laughed, buttoning the nightshirt I realized I was wearing.

"No, it isn't."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my father's house," she said as my brain became more and more awake and I softly sighed.

"You're a Sassenach, aye?" I asked and she blinked.

"I'm a what?"

"You're English."

"Yes, I am," Anne said as she brushed the hair from my eyes and picked up the sponge. I smiled as she gently moved the sponge along my forehead and the sides of my face and she frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you see, calling you a Sassenach isnae a nice thing. It's like if I called you a gobshite."

"You mean you were insulting me?" she asked with wide eyes and I nodded my head, which hurt. What hurt a little more was when she slammed the bowl she was using to wet the sponge on my chest then got up and left the room. The slam of the door echoed in my head as I started laughing and closed my eyes, going back to sleep.

"You bugger," Amy said as the fire crackled in the fireplace and she softly laughed, shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Amy walked into the library as she sat back down on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her legs. She had started falling asleep as she snuck back into her bedroom and crawled back into bed with Rory. He hadn't noticed that she had gone and Amy had placed the journal in the drawer. The Doctor told her that it was alright to use the library, so long as she didn't damage any of first edition books, and she saw the tea and biscuits on the tray near the couch. Settling down on the couch, she opened the journal and started reading.

25 May 1746

It took a long time before I was well enough to get out of bed and was standing at the window, looking out at the lush grounds that surrounded Heatherfield.

Amy smiled as she remembered that the other Jamie had told her that Heatherfield was the ranch that Jamie inherited from his father-in-law and reached over, taking a chocolate biscuit off the tray.

_(Amelia, have you ever been in a house where you knew there was something wrong, but couldn't explain what it was that was so wrong with it?)_

"Yeah, I lived in a house like that," Amy said and sipped on some tea.

I wasn't sure if it was my illness that made me hear what sounded like screaming and moaning coming from the walls, but I did sense that something didn't want me here. Though now, thinking back on it, I know that the Doctor would have jumped at the chance to find out exactly what was going on.

"I bet," Amy said, nodding her head.

I didn't hear the door open, but did jump when someone tapped my back and, standing there with a look like she was about to faint, was a lass with long black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a light gray dress with a white apron around her waist, white stockings and black shoes. She had a sweet, pretty face and her hair was tied back with a black cord.

"Sorry, Suhr, I didnae mean tae scare you," she said with a small smile and I nodded, closing the dressing gown I was wearing.

"That is alright. Who are you?" I asked and a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"I'm Molly and his Lordship told me that I was yours," she said and I frowned.

"You're my what?"

"I'm your maid, Suhr."

"Ah, well, I dinnae need one," I said with a small smile, but she shook her head, walking carefully toward me.

"His Lordship wouldnae be happy if he found out that I dinnae do my job," she said when the screaming sound filled the air and I saw the fear in her eyes.

"You heard that, aye?" I asked and she nodded, crossing herself. "What is it?"

"Never mind it, Suhr, come and let's get you dressed. Breakfast is almost ready," she said then turned and headed for the wardrobe. I watched her take out a shirt, trousers and a pair of boots and placed them on the bed. I walked to the bed, standing on the other side of the bed, and looked down at the clothes then sighed.

"Where're my clothes?" I asked and she gave me a confused look.

"These are your clothes."

"No, where's my kilt?"

"I dinnae understand."

"I was brought here from Culloden. You do ken that, aye?"

"Aye, we were told that."

"Then you must have seen what I was wearing. Where are my clothes?" I asked and felt the anger building inside my chest.

"Och, his Lordship burned them," she said and my heart sank to my feet.

"He…he…" was all I could say when I folded my hands into fists and looked at the ceiling. I didn't notice that she had walked to me when she took my hands and gently squeezed my fingers.

"Dinnae fash, Suhr, it is alright. His Lordship burned them because they were soaked in mud and blood. You're better off wearing these," she said as she glanced at the clothes and I sighed, nodding my head. Taking my hand, she helped me get dressed as she buttoned the shirt and shyly smiled at me. She sat me down on the chair then went to get the brush and brushed my hair. After a few minutes she stood back and smiled, tilting her head to one side.

"There, now you look presentable," she said and I softly laughed. Standing up, I followed her out of the room and we went downstairs.

"Ok, I understand that they would burn his clothes, but what's with the screaming stuff?" Amy asked while she sipped on the tea and turned the page.

I was impressed with how elegant and posh the inside of the house was and met the head of the staff, an older gentleman called Simon, and he reminded me of an old, cross bulldog who had just got his balls removed.

Amy cupped her mouth as she laughed and heard the TARDIS making a grumbling noise that sounded liked laughter.

"This way, Suhr," Molly said as she led me down the hallway when a loud bang echoed down the hallway and some of the framed paintings rattled on the wall. Molly crossed herself again as I sighed and she led me to the double doors to the small dining room. I was nervous as she opened the doors and led me into the room. We walked toward the table when I looked at the people seated around the table and Anne gave me a chilly look.

"Ah, good morning," the man at the head of the table said and stood up. He was a tall man with brown hair with gray hair at his temples and hazel eyes and was wearing a dark suit, a white shirt and brown shoes.

"Good morning," I said with a nod of my head.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Commander Paul Watertin of the British Royal Army and this is my wife, Pamela," he said as I looked at the tall woman looking at me and she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light cream color gown and shoes and her hair was pinned up against her head.

"Good morning, Lady," I said and she smiled at me.

"Good morning, James, how are you feeling?" Lady Pamela asked.

"I'm fine," I said and she nodded then I looked at Commander Watertin, who looked at the young man sitting to his left. The young man was as tall as Commander Watertin and had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark suit, a white shirt and black shoes and he looked at me with his eyes half open.

"This is my son, Malcolm," Commander Watertin said and Malcolm softly sighed. Sitting next to Malcolm was a tall, young man with black curly hair and green eyes. He was also dressed in a dark suit, a white shirt and black shoes, but was wearing wire rimmed glasses and was looking down at his hands. "And this is Niles Grey."

"Morning," I said and they nodded at me.

"Who's this Niles guy?" Amy asked, but Jamie didn't say who Niles was and she sighed, looking at the page.

"This is my daughter, Katherine, and her husband, Michael," Commander Watertin said and Katherine and Michael Wicker III nodded at me. Katherine was tall with long brown hair and eyes and Michael was tall with blonde hair and green eyes. Michael was wearing a grey suit, a white shirt and black shoes and Katherine wore a light blue dress and blue shoes and her hair was pulled back against her head, tied by a dark blue ribbon.

"Good morning, James," she said with a smile and I smiled back.

"And this is my daughter, Susan," Commander Watertin said and I looked at the tall, young lady with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a lace collar and black shoes and she shyly smiled at me.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better," Susan said softly and I nodded.

"And, finally, this is my daughter, Anne," Commander Watertin said as I looked at Anne, who was wearing a rose colored dress and black shoes and she glared at me.

"We've met," she said with a growl and Lady Pamela looked from her to me and I sighed.

"What is the matter, Darling?" she asked and Anne looked at her lap and shook her head.

"Nothing," Anne said and Commander Waterin blinked and nodded to the chair next to Anne. I sat down when the servants placed the covered plates in front of us and my stomach growled. After taking the lid off the plate, I started eating then, suddenly, a loud screech filled the air while a loud bang rocked the framed paintings, but no one noticed.

"What, how could they not notice screaming and painting nearly coming off the walls?!" Amy asked as she looked at the page and blinked.

"Did anyone hear that?" I asked, looking at the others.

"Hmmm, just ignore it," Commander Watertin said as he sipped on the tea, but the screeching grew louder and I shrugged, going back to the food on my plate.

"Right, that is really odd," Amy said as she nibbled on the biscuit when Rory walked to the couch and she looked up at him.

"Coming to bed?" he asked as she saw the bookmark on the table when she placed the bookmark where she left off and took Rory's hand. He helped her up as they walked out of the library and Amy wondered what was making the noises that Jamie was hearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Amy sat on the couch when she placed the blanket over her legs and the TARDIS hummed softly around her. Opening the journal, she snuggling against the pillows and the fire crackled softly in the fireplace.

7 June 1746

I had a talk with Commander Watertin shortly after I had met him and his family and was stunned to find out that he had become to my guardian. Anne had told him my name and he has sent the servants into Inverness, seeking anyone who knew me, but no one came forward…

"Which makes sense because it was right after Culloden and they thought the Royal Guard was after you," Amy said and the TARDIS grumbled in agreement.

Heatherfield was, as I found out, a prosperous ranch with horses, cows, sheep, pigs, chickens and a few geese. Even walking around the outside of the house made me feel like something was watching me, but no one seemed to want to tell me what's going on. What I did know was the barn and stable were located to the left of the house as I headed toward the barn and straight into trouble.

"Honk!" came from the side of the barn between the barn and the stable as I walked closer and peeked around the corner. Both the barn and the stable were made of stone with thatched roofs and the smell of the fresh cut hay reminded me of home.

"Who's making all that noise, eh?" I asked when I noticed a goose sitting in the straw near some crates and she glared at me with those dark eyes of hers.

"Uh, Jamie, that's not a good idea!" Amy said then sipped on some tea.

"Hello," I said as I moved closer and something in the pit of my stomach told me that I was making a big mistake. Suddenly the goose rose up, I saw the eggs she was sitting on in the straw, and her wings spread out like a large fan. "Och, now, there's no need…"

I have never seen anything move so fast other than the Doctor when someone's shooting at us. The goose shot out at me as I backed away and ran. Now, normally, I am not a coward, but I would rather face an army of Cybermen then a crazed, overprotective goose. It snapped its beak at me while I ran around the courtyard until it got in front of me and tried to snap its beak between my legs.

"Hey!" I said and nearly jumped straight up. The goose came at me again as I turned and ran the other way. That was when I felt a sharp pain in my backside and ran around in a circle, trying to dislodge the goose from my bottom.

Amy nearly choked at the thought of Jamie running around with a goose stuck to his bottom and turned the page.

Suddenly a loud roar came from behind me when I heard the sound of a broom hitting the stone and turned, seeing a very angry woman behind me. She was tall with pure white hair and harsh gray eyes and her black dress and shoes were covered in a dusting of flour.

"Shoo, you feathered demon, shoo!" she shouted as she swung the broom and the goose shook its head side to side. Honking and tearing out the seat of my trousers, the goose ran back to the barn and disappeared around the corner. Slightly dizzy and in a little pain, I flopped down onto my bottom and tried to calm down my heart, which was slamming inside my chest. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm fi-fine," I panted as she helped me up and walked around me, checking the damage the goose had done.

"Well, I dinnae see any blood, but you are going tae have tae go change your trousers," she said and I nodded. "Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm James Robert McCrimmon, Ma'me."

"Ah, his Lordship's ward, I am Mrs. Connolly."

Mrs. Connolly was not only the cook, but she ran the house. There was nothing that went on that she didn't know about and ran the house with an iron fist. Even Simon, the old bulldog of a butler, was afraid of her.

"I'm pleased tae meet you, Ma'me," I said with a little bow and she smiled.

"If you dinnae mind, what by the Blessed Mother possessed you tae go and bother Natty for? She is a terror during nesting season."

"Och, well, I dinnae ken that at the time."

"Well, she is. Now, who's tending tae you?"

"Um, that would be Molly."

"You got tae your room and get cleaned up and I'll send her up tae you," Mrs. Connolly said as I nodded my head and slowly backed up. "Och, I have seven grandsons, Lad, I've seen a bare bottom before!"

I blushed as I turned around and started running. When I remembered that I wanted to ask her about what was going on in the house, I turned around, but she was already gone and I frowned, heading for the house.

"Suhr, are you in here?" Molly asked as she walked into the room and I was standing in front of the full length mirror, trying to see the damage done to my bottom.

"Aye, over here," I said as she came to me and had a bowl of water with a sponge in it in her hands and a towel draped over her left arm.

"Right, take them off and let's see the damage," she said in a matter of fact tone and I blinked.

"Uh…"

"I have three brothers, Suhr, so I have seen a man's bottom before," she said as I shrugged and took my trousers off. I watched how she didn't look into the mirror as her cool fingers touched my skin and she made soft clicking sounds with her teeth. "Well, the bite marks arenae deep or pussy, which is a good thing, but you might nae be able tae sit for a few days."

"Ah."

"If you dinnae mind, could you bend forward a bit and hold onto the mirror?" she asked and I did what she said. I jumped at the coolness of the water as she giggled and gently cleaned the bite marks. She then got up and fetched my nightshirt as she helped me take my shirt off and the cool linen felt good against the sore skin of my bottom. "Now, you get into bed and rest. I'll have your trousers mended by the morrow."

I watched as she moved the duvet and blankets back as I crawled onto the bed and she slid the pillow under my bottom. She covered me with the blankets and duvet as I sat with my back against the headboard and watched her leave, my torn trousers tucked neatly under her arm. It took two days before I could get out of bed and I swore to stay as far away from Natty as possible!

"Oh Jamie," Amy said with a grin and the TARDIS grumbled a laugh.

23 July 1746

The man that ran the stable was called Samuel. He was a tall man with long red hair and green eyes and he always wore the same gray hat on his head. Commander Watertin was impressed with my knowledge of horses that he allowed me to help out in the stable and the prize of Commander Watertin's horses was Clover. She was a gently, but strong chestnut mare and was pregnant with her first foal. Edgy and a bit grumpy, she didn't like to be touched, but Samuel was stunned to see her calm down when I whispered to her.

"Hush now, Mama, it's alright," I whispered while brushing her mane and gently rubbed her neck.

"You have a way with the horses, Lad," Samuel said as I nodded and Clover gently nudged her nose against my shoulder.

"When do you think she'll give birth?" I asked.

"Och, I'd say in a day or so. The first ones come in their own time."

'Aye, that's what my dad told me," I said then stopped brushing her. I hadn't thought about my father in years as I sighed then went back to brushing the soft mane.

"If you dinnae mind me asking, what happened tae your da?"

"He was killed, along with my mother and grandmother, by land robbers when I was ten," I sighed and he nodded.

"And you're how old now?"

"I'm ten and seven."

"Och, well, when you're done with her, there are three more that need groomed."

"Aye," I said as he started walking away and I looked at him. "Uh, Samuel, do you ken anything aboot the house?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that it feels…odd. I mean, with all the screeching and screaming during the night and…"

"Lad, if you dinnae want trouble, I wouldnae say anything aboot the house. Do you understand?" he asked with a stern look and I nodded. He walked away as I felt a cold chill run over me and Clover gently nudged me with her nose.

"Ok, now that is just plain spooky," Amy said as she drank some of the tea and turned the page.

25 July 1746

Clover went into labor at two o'clock in the morning and Lady Pamela woke me to come to the stable and help with the birth.

"Ah, bloody hell!" Samuel shouted as Clover reared up, trying to kick him in the head, and he quickly dived out of the stall. "She's in a mean mood!"

"We need to calm her down!" Commander Watertin shouted by the time I came into the stable and grabbed the rope off the peg, making a noose at one end. Shushing Clover, I moved closer as I tossed the noose around her neck and gently pulled her down. She grumbled and snorted as I patted her neck and walked her in a circle.

"Hush…Hush…Dinnae fash, Mama, I ken that it hurts," I whispered as she calmed down and nudged my shoulder. After a few hours she gave birth to a healthy foal colt with a dark chestnut hide and black mane and tail and Anne and her sisters cooed over it.

"He's a fine colt, Suhr," Samuel said while I watched the foal colt suckle and leaned against the wall of the stall.

"Yes, I think he'd fetch a fine price," Commander Watertin said when Lady Pamela gently nudged him and looked at me.

"Darling, I was thinking. Seeing that James doesn't have a horse, why don't you let him raise and break this one," she said as I blinked and the foal colt walked to me, gently butting its head into my chest.

"I'll take good care of him, Sir," I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"Well…" he said when I frowned and stuck out my lower lip. Zoe always said I looked cute when I did that. "Fine, what do you want to call him?"

I watched the foal colt as he strutted around on the hay of the stall when I noticed that he kept his head high and slightly moved his hips side to side.

"He's full of himself," Susan teased as we watched and I softly laughed.

"Aye, that's because he's full of pride," Samuel said and I titled my head to one side.

"Pride, eh?" I asked as the foal colt flicked its ears up and I patted its head. "Right, Pride it is!"

After Pride settled under the soft blanket Samuel gave me, we went back inside the house when a loud scream echoed down the curved staircases that led to the main hallway and I looked up at the large family portrait that hung over the table at the top of the stairs.

"Uh," I said as Anne gently pulled me up the stairs then toward the stairs to the right and I sighed, wondering again about what was going on.

_(What I am about to tell you happened four days after Pride was born.) _

29 July 1746

It was a warm day when the horse trader came to Heatherfield, like he did from time to time, and we placed the mares in the paddock so it was easier being separated from their foals. Lady Pamela was out riding Clover, she believed in a mare getting out and about soon after birth, and I was standing near the window of my bedroom when a sharp cry filled the air and I realized that it wasn't coming from inside the house. I opened the window as the cry rang as crystal in my ears and my heart slammed in my chest.

"Pride!" I shouted then ran out of the room and headed down the stairs. I didn't stop to say sorry from nearly knocking some of the servants to the floor when I bolted out of the house and ran for the stable.

The new stable hand, Benji McCasey, stood near the stable doors when I stopped and he looked at me with a stunned look on his face.

"Are you alright, Suhr?" he asked while I caught my breath then stormed into the stable and my heart nearly stopped from seeing the empty stall.

"Where is Pride?!" I demanded and the idiot stood there with a dumb look on his face. "Where is the foal that was in here?!

"Oh, the horse trader took it with the others," he said as though I had asked him the time and my heart clutched in my chest. He didn't have time to move when I slammed him into the doorframe and glared at him.

"That foal is only four days old! And he was MINE!" I shouted while shaking him then let go and stormed off to the paddock. That was when I saw Clover coming closer and Lady Pamela was holding on for dear life. I eased Clover to a stop then helped Lady Pamela down and she was stark white with fear. "Are you alright, Lady?"

"Yes, but I don't know what's wrong with Clover. She was fine then she bolted. It took everything I had to stay in the saddle," she said and I nodded my head.

"I'll explain in a moment, Lady," I said when I climbed onto the saddle, took the reins in my hands and patted Clover's neck. "Come on, Mama! Let's go get your baby back!"

"What?" was what I heard as Clove took off and I prayed that I could catch the cart. It was pure luck that the cart hadn't gone far when Clover caught up and I brought her up beside the cart.

"Stop the cart!" I shouted and the horse trader looked at me with a blank look on his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"You were given one foal too many. The four day old one wasnae supposed to go with you."

"I didnae have a four day old foal."

"Aye, you do," I said when the horse trader stopped the cart and hopped onto the back. He looked through the foals when Pride cried out and Clover answered. "See, that's the one."

"Ah, I thought he was a bit small," the horse trader said with a smile then hopped back onto the driver's seat and I moved Clover aside so he could turn the cart around. "She's the mother, aye?"

"Aye," I said as I patted Clover's mane and could hear Pride making noises in the cart. "And the Commander had given the foal to me."

"Och, Lad, I am sorry," he said and I nodded my head while we went down the road. After we had returned to Heatherfield, the horse trader, Benji and I explained what happened and it took several days before Clover let anyone, but me near Pride. Benji was let go without references and, ashamed as I am to admit it, it felt good to punch him in the face several times after I had placed Pride in the stall.

"Hmmm," Amy said when she felt someone tap her foot and looked up, seeing Rory standing next to the couch.

"Care to come and watch a movie in our room, Love?" he asked as she placed the bookmark on the page and closed the journal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rory slept next to her while Amy sat against the pillows and opened the journal. She noticed a dried pressed stalk of heather as she lifted it up and sniffed it. She carefully placed it on the night table when she looked at the page and smiled.

17 December 1746

I never heard of a winter stable before as Samuel led Clover down the small hill and I followed behind him with Pride. The snow had blanketed the ground and trees as icicles hung from the branches and snow swirled around our legs. The stable was warm enough, but the temperature had dropped so that we had to move the animals to the winter stable. We stopped at the large stone archway as we walked inside the tunnel that had been carved under the house and the large wooden doors stood on either side of me.

"This way, Lad," Samuel said as he led Clover toward the archway to the left and the warmth from the fire holes drifted over us. The stalls were large and roomy for several horses, colts and fillies to fit snuggly inside and we led Clover and Pride to the stall to the left. Clover seemed content being around her friends as Pride headed for the other colts and bumped heads with them. We left the stall as I closed the door and looked at the ceiling. There were several holes above the stall that aloud air to come in and smoke to go outside and the floor of the stalls were lined with fresh hay and straw.

"Are you sure they'll be alright in here?" I asked.

"Aye, they'll be fine," Samuel said as we walked under the archway and I looked at the large stacks of hay and straw, bags of grains and feed, larger barrels of fresh water and shelves of other things and we walked to the other archway. This is where the cows, pigs, sheep, chickens and geese were staying and Samuel told me that the stone stairs at the back of the room led to the kitchen.

"That makes sense," Amy whispered and gently stroked Rory's hair, making him smile.

I walked by the cows when I heard a loud honking sound and my eyes went wide.

"Shite!" I shouted as Natty the crazy goose came charging at me and I ran out of the room. I scrambled up the stacks of hay and straw as she snapped at me and I kicked my leg at her, trying to keep her away from me. Samuel grabbed hold of her neck as he picked her up and I watched him got into the room. He came back a few minutes later as he looked up at me and I sighed.

"You can come down now," he teased as I climbed down the stacks of straw and hay and glared at him.

"Och, you'd think she would have gotten over it by now," I sighed and he nodded.

"Why dinnae you go check the horses?" Samuel asked as I nodded and walked back to the stalls. I walked by the stall where Clover and Pride were and a small, fuzzy nose poked out from behind the slats in the stall door.

"Peek-a-boo," I said as Pride lifted its head and I patted the soft mane. The horses were suddenly spooked by a low wheezing sound as I hushed Pride and looked to see if anyone else had heard the sound. No one came running as I slowly walked toward where the sound had come from and picked up a pitchfork, holding it tightly in my hands.

"Ok, now what's going on?" Amy whispered.

A soft humming sound was coming from the shadows as I moved around the corner and something large and dark sat near the wall to the left. It didn't move, but the humming sound seemed familiar and, not thinking too much on it, I moved closer. I noticed a light coming from whatever it was as I saw the faint outline of a door and looked inside whatever it was.

"Eh?" I said as I walked inside what looked like a large box and dropped the pitchfork. I looked around when the sound of a door closing made me turn around and I saw that I was trapped inside whatever it was.

_(Amelia, what I was trapped in was a SIDRAT, which is like the TARDIS, but could only do small trips through space and time.)_

"It's also TARDIS spelt backwards," Amy whispered.

"Let me out!" I shouted when a long nozzle came out of the wall and I walked to it.

_(Yes, Amelia, I know that was a stupid idea.)_

"What is this?" I asked when a green mist came from the nozzle and I coughed, felt dizzy and fell to the floor. As the darkness crawled into my skull, I heard a soft wheezing sound then drifted off to sleep.

"Ok, now what's going on?" she whispered and turned the page.

"Jamie?" was the first thing I remember while I started waking up and opened my eyes. I was snuggled under a warm sheepskin blanket in a room that I knew, but wasn't sure was real and jumped, seeing the Doctor kneeling against the bed.

_(Did he ever explain how the Doctor on the disc was really him?)_

"Yeah, he explained what regeneration is, but I didn't tell him that I thought his tenth life was really foxy!" Amy said softly and smiled.

The Doctor sadly smiled at me as I blinked a few more times and my heart slammed in my chest.

"Ah, good, you're awake," the Doctor said and gently patting my hand.

"Um, I ken you, aye?" I asked as he nodded and reached over to brush the hair out of my eyes.

"I hope so," he said while my mind started clearing and I started shaking. "Oh dear, that's not good."

He started to stand up when I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me.

"No, dinnae go," I said as he knelt back down and rubbed his hand on the back of my hand. "Doctor, is it really you?"

"Yes, Jamie, it's really me," he said and I tightly closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. He stood up then sat on the bed and, aye, I admit it, I started crying. I didn't care that he was holding me, rocking softly back and forth, and I buried my face into his chest. "Hush now. It's alight."

"Oh," Amy sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "He really missed him, didn't he?" The TARDIS softly grumbled in agreement and Amy went back to her reading.

"Ah, there you are," the Doctor said after I had washed up and changed my clothes and it felt so good to wear a kilt again.

"If it's no trouble, can you tell me what's going on?" I asked and he looked down at the screen and I stood next to him.

"Well, it's quite simple. The Time Lords, you do remember them, don't you?"

"Aye, I do," I said with a growl in my voice and he nodded his head.

"They decided, since I was going into exile anyway, that they needed me to do some missions for them."

"What sort of missions?"

"I'm not really sure. Anyway, they said that I could pick two companions to help me and, of course, I picked you," he said and my eyes went wide.

"And the other one was Zoe!" I said, but he sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I am afraid not."

"Why?"

"Because, you see, they knew that if I had both you and Zoe traveling with me, I would just take off. This way, they know that I'd come back."

"Then who is the other companion?" I asked as he pointed and I looked at who was coming into the room.

_(Right, I think I should explain something. I have only been deeply in love twice in my life. Anne was one and the other was a young lass named Victoria Waterfield. Hmm, I just realized that they both had water in their last names. I did love Victoria even though most people thought I was just very protective of her. I was, but I also loved her. She traveled with the Doctor and me, but she wasn't made for this sort of life. She was scared most of the time and left after a very frightening adventure. Stupid me, I didn't tell her that I loved her and was crushed when we left. I almost told the Doctor to take me home, but we ran into Zoe and that wee pixie helped heal my heart.)_

"Aw," Amy said and smiled.

"Hello Jamie," Victoria said as she walked toward me and I felt a little dizzy. She looked just the same as when we left her and she was wearing a soft blue dress with a thigh high skirt and blue shoes.

"Hello Victoria," I said with a nod of my head and looked at the Doctor. He knew how I felt about her as he nodded and I sighed.

"It's good to see you again."

"Aye, and you as well," I said, feeling the ache in my soul resurfacing.

"Right, shall we get going?" the Doctor asked and we were off on our first mission.

_(Now don't get the idea that the Doctor didn't care. It's just that he hides his feelings and is a little afraid to show them. I'm not completely sure why, but I think it might have to do with the fact that we humans, with our feelings and such, confuse him. Maybe Time Lords don't have any feelings. The ones I met surely didn't.)_

"From what he told me about what happened to you and Zoe, I agree with you. They didn't give a fuck about you," Amy whispered and the TARDIS grumbled in agreement.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted as we ran down the alleyway and headed for the TARDIS. He didn't mean to land us in the middle of a warzone as the blood rolled down the walls of one of the buildings and a body fell to the ground in front of us. "Oh my word, this is not what was supposed to happen!"

"Never mind that, Doctor, let's get out of here!" I shouted as the sounds of metal grinding on the stone that made up the street came closer and we ran faster. A bright light filled the alleyway as we left the alleyway and a loud humming of the hover copter roared over our heads, making us duck.

"Surrender, Meat, or we will open fire!" came from the hover copter while people ran around us, trying to get out of the way, and Victoria's grip on my arm made my bones ache.

"Now I remember why I left," she said softly into my ear as I felt my heart sink to my feet and the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the hover copter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Oh, this doesn't look good," Amy whispered and went back to her reading.

The Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at the lights coming from the hover copter then pushed the button and the lights exploded, sending tiny bits of glass tumbling toward the ground.

"Right, let's go," the Doctor said as we ran and Victoria looked over her shoulder at the people running into the buildings.

"We can't just leave them!" she shouted as I held onto her hand and the Doctor sighed.

"Yes, I know, but there is no other choice," the Doctor said as he placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket then took out the key and unlocked the door to the TARDIS. Another hover copter was right above us as the TARDIS disappeared and I knew that the Doctor hated the fact that we had to leave.

"Doctor, please, you have to help them."

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't. We have to return to the mission," he said and Victoria glared at him.

"Is that all you care about?!" she demanded and I saw the anger in the Doctor's eyes. She had no idea what it was costing him to leave those people to their fate and I gently took her hand, leading her out of the control room. "Jamie, I was talking…."

"Aye, I can see that you are, but you're nae making what he did any better by scolding him," I told her as we walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. Two cups of tea were waiting for us as I led Victoria to the table and held the chair while she sat down. I moved the chair in then sat down and Victoria took the cup in her hands while I tried to figure out what to say to her. "Victoria, when we left you the first time, did you remember us?"

"Well of course I did. I had nightmares for weeks."

"Ah, so you didnae have any good memories, aye?"

"What? Of course I did. Jamie, please understand, I loved traveling with you and the Doctor. I just couldn't stand being around all…well, all the monsters."

"Aye, I get that. What I am saying is, things changed afterwards."

"What do you mean?" she asked and I told her about my travels with the Doctor, about Zoe and what happened with the Time Lords and her eyes went wide. "Oh my word, that's horrible! No wonder he's upset."

"Aye," I said with a nod of my head then looked at my hands, sighing. "Uh, Victoria, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course, what is it?"

"Do you...um…did you ever fancy me?" I asked and felt my heart trip hammering inside my chest.

"Oh, well, I did like you, but….," she said and my heart sank to my feet.

"But you only thought of me as a friend or a big brother?"

"Yes," she said softly and I nodded. "Jamie, I am…."

"If you say you are sorry then I will just get up and leave," I said and did just that. I walked down the hallway as my mind told me how big a fool I was and I didn't tell it to shut up.

"Oh Jamie," Amy softly whispered and wiped the tears from her eyes.

The missions that followed were either extremely easy or extremely dangerous and I was nearly killed a few times. It was when we left Victoria off to study that we met the Doctor in another life….

_(Did you ask him about Peri Brown?)_

"Yeah, and he showed me what he looked like then. I can't believe he wore that outfit. Was he going for a clown look?" Amy whispered and the TARDIS softly chuckled.

The mission was for us to go meet with a friend of the Doctor's in the Third Zone. Don't ask me where the Third Zone was, but we had no choice. We had to go. The Doctor's friend was Dastari and he was the Head of Projects on Space Station Chimera, which is a research facility. We also ran into two Androgums, Chessene and Shockeye, who was a cook. Now the Doctor told me that Androgums are a primitive, emotionally and ethically, bestial humanoid race and Shockeye wanted to cook me for dinner! Chessene, on the other hand, had taken something called the Kartz-Reimer module. It's a time machine prototype, but it didn't work. Chessene died when she tried to use it and it blew up. The Doctor never did tell me what happened to Shockeye. When we left, I kissed Peri goodbye and we went to pick up Victoria. The Doctor did ask me why I kissed Peri. I just told him that I felt like it and he asked me if it had anything to do with Victoria.

"No, it doesnae have anything tae do with her," I told him, but he had this look in his eyes like he didn't believe me. He just nodded and we headed to where we left Victoria.

"I wouldn't have believed you either," Amy said and turned the page.

I am not sure how long we were on those missions, but it came to an end and the Time Lords were waiting for us when we came out of the TARDIS.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye….again," the Doctor said as he hugged Victoria, who was crying, and looked at me. He knew that I wanted to stay, but only shook his head and we shook hands like last time. He didn't look up as Victoria and I went inside the SIDRAT and the door closed behind us. I watched as they placed Victoria in the chair and she looked at them.

"We will give you a choice. We can remove all your memories of the Doctor or give you the memories of the first time you met him," one of the Time Lords said and I glared at him.

"What? You cannae do that!" I shouted.

"Yes, we can."

"But you have no idea what it's like having pieces of your life ripped out of your mind!"

"It must be done to preserve the timelines."

"No, it's your way of controlling people! Dinnae you care aboot how what you're doing is going tae affect her?!"

"It is no concern."

"Of course it is! Dinnae you have any feelings at all?! Bloody hell, Man, the Doctor wouldnae do this tae her! He cares aboot her!"

"That is one of the reasons he is going into exile."

"Which is your way of controlling him," I said and balled my hands into fists. "Do you ken what you are?! You are nothing more than…"

"Jamie," Victoria said as I looked at her and blinked.

"Aye?"

"Please let them do this. I don't want to remember," she said and I walked to the chair, kneeling in front of her.

"Victoria…" I said, but she shook her head and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, Jamie, I just want the nightmares to end," she said and I held onto her hands. Squeezing her fingers, I stood up when I walked away and placed my forehead against the wall. "Please, I do want to remember meeting the Doctor and Jamie, but not the rest. Can you make it so it wasn't so frightening?"

"Of course we can. Is there anywhere we can leave you?" the Time Lord asked.

"Yes, I have an aunt that lives in Sussex," she said and I felt my heart breaking. I didn't want to look as they used the machine on her then took her away and balled my hands into fists. I gently punched the wall when I looked at them and growled.

"Ok, Jamie, don't do anything stupid," Amy whispered and turned the page.

"What are you going tae do with my mind then?" I asked as I walked to the chair and sit down.

"What we did the first time. You will remember only the first time you met the Doctor and nothing more," the Time Lord said and I snorted a laugh.

"I dinnae remember any of it," I said and they didn't even blink. "But you already knew that. Did Zoe remember anything when you sent her back?"

"Yes, she did."

"Then why didnae I remember anything?"

"Maybe her mind was more advanced. You do come from a more primitive period," the Time Lord said.

"Oh, that was the wrong thing to say to him," Amy said when Rory moved closer and slid his arm around her waist. She picked up his hand as she kissed his knuckles and he smiled, sighing.

"Aye then, get on with it," I said as I closed my eyes and held onto the arms of the chair. I knew it didn't hurt as the humming sound filled my ears and I waited for the numbing feeling I felt the last time they did this to me. That was when I heard a loud pop, smelt smoke and opened my eyes. "What happened?"

"It appears that the machine is broken," the Time Lord said and I stood up, waving my hand back and forth and coughing a bit from the smoke.

"Which means you cannae take my memories?" I asked, but didn't like the look I got when they looked at me.

"No, we will just take them psychically," the Time Lord said and I slowly backed away from them. I had taken my dirk out of the scabbard as I held it tightly in my hand and locked eyes with them.

"If that means what I think it means, you'll be dead before you put a hand on me."

"There is no need for violence."

"Aye, well, I dinnae like the idea of people messing around inside my head," I said and flexed the fingers of my left hand. "How aboot just sending me back tae my timeline and be done with it?"

"We cannot allow you to roam free with the knowledge of the future of your world inside your mind."

"Och, do you really think I am that stupid? Aye, I would ken things, but no one would believe me if I told them. They would either think me mad or a witch. Now send me home."

I felt my heart thundering in my ears as I looked at them and they must had been talking psychically because their lips weren't moving. I also knew that remembering my adventures with the Doctor would make me want to travel with him again, but I knew that I would be alright. If it is one thing that the Doctor knew about me, it was the fact that I could adapt to whatever was thrown at me. If I couldn't do that, he wouldn't have let me come with him in the first place.

"Well?" I asked when one of them walked to me and I tightened my grip on my dirk.

"We have discussed this and we will send you home," the Time Lord said.

"And you will leave me alone?"

"Yes, once you are sent back to your timeline, your life is your own."

"Which means you're nae going tae check on me tae make sure I havenae said anything?"

"Yes."

"Why dinnae I believe you?"

"That is your prerogative," the Time Lord said with a nod of his head and I placed my dirk back into the scabbard. A low wheezing sound filled the air as he looked at the door then at me and blinked. "You are free to go."

Not taking my eyes off of them, I headed for the door when I left the SIDRAT and the door closed. I watched the SIDRAT vanish when I heard the horses and smiled. Turning around, I walked back toward the stall as Pride looked at me and I patted the soft mane.

"Jamie, Lad, you alright in there?" Samuel asked and I laughed, nodding my head.

"Aye, I'm fine," I said then left the room and headed outside. The sky was started to grow dark as the first stars appeared in the cold sky and I smiled, knowing that the Doctor was out there and was keeping us humans safe from the monsters and beasties that lurked out there in the darkness.

Smiling, Amy closed the journal when she placed the journal on the night table, turned the light off, slid down and closed her eyes, going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The fire crackled in the fireplace while Amy walked to the couch and sat down. She placed the blankets around her legs as she looked at the selection of biscuits and cakes that sat on the tray and poured some tea into the white china cup with little butterflies painted on it. Sitting back, she opened the journal to where she left off and sipped on the orange tea that the TARDIS had made for her.

24 December 1746

Last year I spent Christmas Eve in the cold darkness of a battlefield somewhere in the Highlands. We didn't celebrate it as much as passed around flasks filled with whiskey and prayed that we wouldn't freeze to death. So watching the servants mulling about as they prepared for Christmas dinner, as well as putting up some finishing touches to the main hallway, I was pretty happy to be somewhere safe and warm. I had gotten used to the screaming and screeching that came from the walls, but I still wondered what was going on.

"Of all the nerve!" Susan shouted as I watched her coming down the hallway and headed for the main parlor room. Slamming the door, I watched the maids softly whispering to each other when I got up off the stair I was sitting on and walked to the doors. Carefully I opened the doors as I looked at the large, elegantly decorated Christmas tree and Susan was standing in front of the fireplace, her back toward me.

"Um, Susan…" I said as she turned around and I noticed the anger in her eyes. "Are you alright, Lass?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said then walked to the couch and sat down. Seeing the bottle of whiskey on the table, I walked to the table and opened the bottle. I haven't had any whiskey since Culloden as I poured a little bit into two glasses and carried the glasses to the couch. Sitting down, I handed her one of the glasses, she gave me a stunned look, and sipped on the whiskey.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" I asked as she looked down at the whiskey then swallowed it in one gulp and coughed. "Uh, you're nae supposed tae do that."

"I know, but I'm just so angry!" she said and I nodded.

"I can see that."

"Tell me something, James," she said as she placed the glass on the coffee table and turned to me. "Do you know anything about arranged marriages?"

"Only that my mother and father had one," I said and she nodded.

"Were they happy about it?"

"Aye, from what my grandmother told me, they couldnae wait tae get married."

"Hmm, well, that's all well and good, but I don't believe in it. A woman, or man, should have the right to pick who they want to marry."

"I agree with you, but wasnae your parents' marriage arranged?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I don't want to marry someone because my mother and father picked out a husband for me!" she half shouted and I nodded.

"So that's why you're in a foul mood."

"Yes, Father just told me that he has arranged for me to marry one of the men from his regiment!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"They are all so…old!" she said and shivered.

"Do you ken that for a fact?"

"Well, no, but what if whoever it is smelly or is ugly?"

"You judge people by their looks, do you?"

"Well, no, but I'm not sure I could stand being with someone….," she said and I smiled, sipping on the whiskey in my glass.

"Who looks like a frog?" I asked and she softly giggled.

"You must think I'm very shallow," she said, looking down at her hands.

"No, I dinnae think that. I do think you have a point aboot who you should marry. Have you ever heard of the phrase "Don't judge a book by its cover"?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, mebbe this man, whoever he is, might look like a squashed toad, but he might also be the gentlest and kindest man you'd ever meet. Whereas, what if you met a good looking man and he turns out to be a beater and a cheater?" I asked and sat back against the cushions, letting her absorb what I said.

"Ah, I see, yes, that does make sense. But what if I end up with a horrid, ugly man instead of a kind, good looking one?"

"Hmm, that is a good argument. I guess the best thing tae do is meet the man and find a way to tell your father that you dinnae like the choice. It might nae be too late for him tae break the deal."

"You sound like I'm buying a horse," Susan said and giggled. Suddenly a loud scream broke the mood as I jumped and Susan sighed.

"Please tell me that you heard that," I said, but Susan just got up and left the room. The screaming grew louder as a loud bang made three books to fall from the bookcase near the fireplace and I sighed, sipping on the whiskey.

"Right, back to the mysterious screaming again," Amy said and turned the page.

25 December 1746

I remember Christmas mornings from when I was a lad. The air would be ice cold and I would get a new pair of woolen socks. That first Christmas morning at Heatherfield was totally different. I woke up to a warm fire in the fireplace and Molly standing by the bed with my woolen dressing gown and slippers.

"Merry Christmas, Suhr," Molly said while I grunted and placed the duvet over my head, sighing at the soft warmth under it and the blankets.

"M'rry Chri'mas," I said with a muffled voice and heard Molly giggle. With one jerk of the duvet and blankets, she uncovered me and the cold air made me curl up into a ball. "Ah, it's freezing!"

"Then get up and get dressed," she teased and I grunted, sitting up on the bed. She placed the slippers on my feet then helped me up and placed the dressing gown on me. "There, now come along, breakfast is ready."

"Wait, I'm going downstairs in my nightshirt, dressing gown and slippers?" I asked as she walked to the door and smiled, opening the door.

"Of course, Suhr, his Lordship and his family never gets dressed until noon on Christmas Day," she said as I walked to her and we left the room.

"No one in my family gets dressed on Christmas until noon either," Amy said and sipped on the tea.

The heat from the large fire in the fireplace wrapped over me like a blanket while I sat on the couch next to Lady Pamela and the servants served the tea and breakfast. Lady Pamela motioned for me to snuggle next to her as we ate and one of the maids, Colleen, played some Christmas music on the piano in the corner. Anne sat across from me as she glared at me and I wondered what I did to earn such a look.

"Maybe it was her time of the month," Amy teased and the TARDIS gently giggled.

After breakfast we opened the presents and I received a gray suit, a white shirt, a black tie and a black vest as well as a book. Lady Pamela made me put the jacket of the suit on and was impressed that it fit and Katherine and Susan told me that I looked very handsome. Anne just snorted and nibbled on some sausage.

"Hey, Miss Grinch, leave him alone," Amy said and nibbled on a chocolate biscuit.

I retired to my room to read my book while the warmth of the fire warmed my feet and Molly hung up my new clothes in the wardrobe. I hadn't changed out of my nightshirt and was snuggled under the duvet and blankets, but was enjoying the book when I heard what sounded like someone rattling a doorknob. I looked up when I saw the doorknob to the door near the window moving and I shivered.

I never knew where that door led, but was told it was just a storage closet and sighed. The doorknob rattled louder as I got out of bed and held the book against my chest. My heart slammed against the book as I slid my slippers on and walked to the door. The doorknob rattled louder as I stood in front of the door and reached out for the doorknob. I turned the doorknob as a soft clicking sound filled the air and I felt the door give, opening with a soft squeaking sound.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened the door some more and looked into the room. There was a smell of dust in the air as I walked inside and could just see the sunlight from behind the thick curtains. Carefully walking to the window, I reached for the curtains and moved them back, coughing and waving the dust away. The light lit up the room while I looked around and saw the bookcases against the walls, the stone outline of the fireplace, heat from the fireplace warmed the room, and the rest of the furniture was covered with sheets. I walked to the two sheet covered objects on either side of the fireplace outline when I lifted up a corner of the sheet and carefully removed the sheet, seeing the suit of armor standing on a stand. The armor was tarnished and was holding onto a shield and I gently opened the visor on the helmet. "Is there anyone in there?"

"Oh Jamie," Amy sighed, shaking her head side to side.

I uncovered the other suit of armor then the high back chairs with cream colored cushions and the oak table with lion claw feet at the end of the legs and a small bowl sat on the top of the table. There was a cabinet near the far wall and I used the end of my nightshirt to clear the dust, seeing what looked like horse statues behind the glass. Above the cabinet was a covered frame and I moved the curtain back, looking at the portrait. The young lad in the portrait had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a redcoat's uniform. A sword was hanging from the belt on his left hip and his left hand was on the handle of the sword. He was standing next to one of the high back chairs and Anne was sitting on the chair. She was wearing a cream color dress and her hair was done in soft curls.

"Anne and Daniel," I said as I read the plaque under the portrait and I looked up at the young lad. I squinted when I noticed that Daniel had the same soft features like Anne had and I realized that they were twins. Shrugging a shoulder, I uncovered the rest of the furniture when I saw the couch under the windows and the trunk near the couch. Carefully opening the window to allow some air into the room, I sat down on the couch when I opened the book and started reading. The couch was very comfortable as I slid down until I was lying down in my back and placed the book open on my chest. Feeling sleepy, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up!" Anne shouted as I opened my eyes and she glared down at me. Molly was standing next to her and I realized I was covered with a goose down duvet and saw that my book was on the table.

"_How did it get over there?" _I thought then looked up at Anne again and she was breathing hard through her nose.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Anne demanded as I sat up and wrapped the duvet around me.

"I was asleep," I said softly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and Molly slightly smiled.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked!" Anne growled and I told them that the door was unlocked and she glared at me. "You're not allowed in here!"

"Why? It's my room."

"No, it's my brother's room!" she said and I looked at the portrait.

"You mean Daniel?" I asked, nodding my head toward the portrait.

"Yes, now get out!" she said then stormed out of the room and I looked at Molly.

"Where is Daniel?"

"Master Daniel's dead, Suhr," she said, crossing herself.

"When did he die?"

"He died in April."

"Where did he die?"

"He died at Culloden," she said and my heart clenched in my chest. I then remembered the coffin in the cart and pulled the duvet tighter around me.

"Oh, so that's who was in the coffin," Amy said as she turned the page and sipped on the tea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

31 December 1746

The house was abuzz with the servants preparing the house for the New Year's Gala, but I wondered how they could have any formal event with whatever it was that was howling behind the walls. Susan was beside herself with worry about who her father had arranged for her to marry and she paced back and forth in front of the stairs while I sat there watching her.

"Oh what am I going to do?" she kept mumbling when someone tapped the top of my head and I looked up, seeing Molly looking down at me.

"There you are, Suhr, her Ladyship says it's time for you tae be scrubbed and dressed," she said as I sighed, stood up and followed her up the stairs.

_(No, Amelia, I am not going to go into detail about my bath!)_

"Like I care," Amy said softly and sipped on the tea.

Looking at my reflection in the full mirror, I adjusted the jacket of my suit as Molly finished rubbing a cloth on my shoes and smiled up at me.

"You look very handsome, Suhr," she said as I nodded and she stood up. "Now let's do something aboot your hair."

"Eh?" I asked as she led me to the chair near the table where the comb, brush and some small jars were and I sat down. Picking up one of jars, Molly opened the jar then placed what looked like a soft white ointment on her fingers and rubbed it into my hair. "Och, what is that?"

"Dinnae be such a bairn. It's just a little wax tae smooth your hair down," she said, picking up the comb and started combing my hair. Frowning, I sat still while she combed the hair behind my ears and brushed the fringe back and I strummed my fingers on the arm of the chair.

"I feel like my hair's being glued tae the top of my head."

"I'll wash it out in the morning," she said then placed the comb down and looked at me. "Och, you look a proper gentleman now."

"What did I look like before?" I teased and she gently tapped the tip of her finger on my nose.

"You looked like a stable hand," she said then left the room and I stood up, walking to the mirror. I looked at my reflection as I sighed and shrugged.

"Oh my, look at you!" Lady Pamela said when I walked down the stairs and smiled at her. People had been arriving for a while as she slid her arm around mine and led me toward the guests. She introduced me as people nodded or said hello and I saw Anne glaring at me while she stood near Commander Watertin. I still don't understand why she glares at me, but I wasn't going to think on it and nodded at the man in front of me.

Dinner was served around seven as we sat in the large dining hall and a table covered with a white table cloth had plates with four large chickens, roasts of lamb and beef, two whole pigs and a large goose on it. There were also platters of roast potatoes and steamed vegetables, three tureens of soup, two bowls of salad and several pots of coffee and tea. The food was served when one of butlers placed the dish in front of me and handed me a piece of paper.

"Mrs. Connolly told me tae give it tae you, Suhr," he said as I looked at the paper then opened it. Covering my mouth, I made a little cough while reading the note Mrs. Connolly had written and nodded at the butler, who walked away.

"Are you alright, James?" Lady Pamela asked and I nodded, looking at the slices of roast goose on my plate then handed her the note.

_(The note said "Dearest James, I hope you enjoy the goose. She'll not be harming you again.)_

"What, you ate Natty?!" Amy asked and the TARDIS grumbled a soft laugh.

"James!" Susan shouted as she ran to me when we were in the ballroom and the music floated gently through the air. Commander Watertin hadn't introduced her to her future husband as she grabbed onto my arm and held on tightly to it. She was shaking while I watched Anne dancing with some young man and something inside me was growling. "Oh, I think I'm going to go mad."

"Hasnae your father told you who it is yet?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, and I swear, if whoever it is doesn't meet my approval, I will tell him that I am going to marry YOU!" she said and my eyes went wide.

"What? You cannae do that!" I said when Commander Watertin walked toward us and a tall, elderly looking man walked next to him. The man wore the uniform of a British general and the light from the chandeliers sparkled on the medals pinned to the jacket. His hair was gray with a large bald spot at the back and he was walking with the help of a cane.

"Oh God," she sighed as they walked closer then stopped in front of us and Commander Watertin smiled at Susan.

"Ah, there you are!" he said as I tried not to wince from Susan's death grip around my arm and the man next to him looked at me with sharp blue eyes. "General Hillsby, this is my daughter, Susan."

"Hmm," General Hillsby said while looking her up and down then turned and looked behind him. "Luis, come here and say hello to your bride!"

"What?" Susan asked when a tall, young man walked to us and I gently smiled at Susan. His black hair was slicked back against his head while the light shimmered in his sharp blue eyes and dimples marked his face when he smiled at her. He was wearing the uniform of a British major and he clicked his heels together, bowing toward Susan.

"Your servant," Luis Hillsby said as Susan let go of my arm and Luis walked closer, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles. He looked at me as he blinked and Commander Watertin coughed, gently moving me away from Susan.

"I am sorry. This is my ward, James," he said as Luis and the general nodded and I nodded back.

"If it is alright with you, Sir, may I have the next dance with your daughter?" Luis asked as Susan blushed and I gave her a little wink.

"Yes, that will be fine," Commander Watertin said as they walked away and I excused myself, heading for the table where the small pastries and punch was.

"That ended well," Amy said as she sipped on the tea and turned the page.

"There you are," Anne said when she came into my room and stood in front of me. I had grown tired of dancing, listening to people talk about the Rising and Culloden and had gone upstairs to read. Molly had washed the wax out of my hair and helped me into my nightshirt, dressing gown and slippers and I folded the book over my chest. Anne was wearing an emerald green dress with lace around the long sleeves and at the collar and matching shoes. Her hair was pinned up and was dotted with little crystals as she folded her arms under her breasts and glared at me.

"Aye, I wanted tae read. Is there a problem?" I asked.

"You could have told my mother or father. They've had the servants looking everywhere for you."

"I told Molly."

"Ah, well, did you know that I never had a chance to dance with you?"

"I didnae ken that you wanted tae," I said, arching an eyebrow at her.

"No, I didn't, but you could have asked."

"Why would I even bother?"

"Because it's polite," she half shouted and I went back to reading my book. "And that's rude."

"So are you," I said, glancing up at her.

"I am not!"

"Aye, you have been rude tae me since I woke up."

"That's only because you called me that name!"

"I was joking. You also glare at me like I have two heads."

"That's because my mother is…She's….she fawns over you like you're her son! You're not!"

"I ken that, but it's nae like I asked her to."

"You're not Daniel!" she suddenly shouted and I looked up at her.

"What does he have tae do with anything?"

"She treats you like him! Don't you see that?! She used to fawn over him when he got sick. He sat next to her at the dinner table. He sat next to her on the couch. He got a bloody suit and book for Christmas!" she half shouted and I blinked.

"Oh, come on! Is she mental? He didn't have a suit and a book is something nearly everyone gets for Christmas," Amy said and nibbled on a jammie dodger, licking the sugar off her fingers.

Her face was growing red as I looked at the book and she reached over, taking the book from me. She headed for the fireplace when I stood up and stormed toward her.

"Give me back my book!""

"No!" she said when I grabbed hold of her wrist and grabbed the book out of her hand. Placing the book on the mantel, I locked eyes with her when the small mantel clock chimed midnight and I let go of her wrist. She growled at me then grabbed hold of my head and kissed me.

_(That is the Heaven's truth, Amelia. She kissed ME!) _

Placing my hands on her bare shoulders, I moved back and gasped for air. She still held onto my head as she looked at the clock then at me and smiled.

"Happy New Year," she said then let go of my head and left the room, slamming the door behind her. My heart was slamming inside my chest as I looked at the door then blinked and picked up the book off the mantel. I heard the screaming when the frame of the painting over my bed wiggled on the wall as I sighed and rubbed my knuckle over my lips.

"Happy New Year," I whispered then smiled and held the book against my chest.

"Easy does it, Casanova," Amy whispered when she placed the bookmark in the journal, closed the journal, got off the couch and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Amy had gone into one of the garden rooms as she sat under a tree and some ducks swam in the small pond in front of her.

"How can it be a duck pond without ducks?" the Doctor had asked her once and she smiled, opening the journal.

16 April 1747

_(Amelia, I don't normally remember my dreams except for the dreams of the Rising and Culloden. What you are about to read is a graphic account of what happened to some friends of mine.)_

I had gone to bed at ten, but felt rather uneasy about something and tossed then turned until I slid off into the darkest of dreams.

"Move along, Willie!" Hamish Fitzroy shouted to his little brother, William, age ten, and the lad scuttled behind us, the pipes of two bagpipes dragging on the ground behind him. Hamish had told Willie to carry not only his pipes, but mine as we moved by the trees and Willie was breathing hard and fast, trying to keep up with us. Willie and Hamish had joined my laird's men a few months before the final battle and I do admit I was a tad jealous that there were now two pipers. Hamish was my age and, after a small fight about who was the better piper, I won, we became close friends. We had gotten slightly lost while looking for firewood and had gotten tired of carrying our bagpipes, so we made Willie carry them.

"I still dinnae understand why you brought him along," I said as we passed a rock and Hamish sighed.

"What else could I do, Jamie? If my father was still alive, John would be here, nae him," Hamish told me as Willie made a soft grunt behind us and I sighed. John was Hamish and Willie's older brother, but he had to stay behind and run their farm, seeing that their father had died a few years after Willie was born.

"Stop talking like I'm nae here," Willie said as he came up beside me and the pipes made like clicking sounds as they hit the ground. Willie was tall for his age, but still had his boyish looks and he smiled at me with a toothy grin.

"You sure you dinnae want me tae carry one of them for you?" I asked, but Willie shook his head.

"No thank you, Jamie, I'm fine," he said and winced when the chanter to Hamish's pipes clacked hard against a rock.

"Now look what you did!" Hamish shouted as we stopped. The chanter had a long crack in it and I pressed my hand against my shirt, feeling the wood of the chanter to my pipes against my chest. The chanter was the only thing I had as a reminder of my father and I watched as Hamish knelt down, looking at the chanter. "Great, it's ruined!"

"Can you fix it?" Willie asked while Hamish glared at him and I bit the inside of my cheeks, trying not to laugh. Suddenly the air around us became very still as I hushed them and removed my sword from my belt. Hamish was holding his sword tightly in his hands while Willie stood behind him and all of us looked toward the trees.

"Well, look at what we have here," a voice said as four redcoats came out of the trees and I moved toward Hamish, wedging Willie between us.

"What are you lads doing out here? Shouldn't you be home, sitting by the fire at your mama's knee?" one of the redcoats asked and the others laughed.

"You don't think they could be Jacobite rebel, do you?"

"Nah, I mean look at this one," one of redcoats, who had come out of the trees behind us, making five in all, said and grabbed hold of the straps of the bagpipes. "He's just a little guppy!"

"Leave him alone!" Hamish shouted while Willie swung his leg back and kicked the redcoat in the shin.

"The little bastard kicked me!" the redcoat shouted and pushed Willie down onto the ground, kicking him in the ribs. Willie cried out as Hamish growled and swung around while holding onto the handle of the sword, cutting a long slice into the redcoat's arm. The redcoat screamed as he grabbed hold onto his arm and the blood rolled out between his fingers.

"Creag an tuire," I shouted as the redcoat to my left charged at me and I swung my sword, severing his sword hand at the wrist, a large spray of blood drenched my chest and face. Swinging my sword again, I neatly cut the redcoat's head off as his body fell to the ground then I grunted as Hamish was slammed into my back.

"Run, Willie!" Hamish shouted as he swung his sword and severed the arm of the redcoat in front of him. I saw Willie run as one of the redcoats chased after him and the other two stood in front of me and Hamish, their swords held tightly in their hands.

"Right, this ends now!" the redcoat in front of me shouted then charged at me and I stepped out of the way, plunging the sword into his back, feeling the pop of his kidney as the blade punctured it. The redcoat took two steps then dropped when I heard Hamish scream then turned, seeing the bloody point of the redcoat's sword sticking out of Hamish's back. Hamish staggered back then fell to the ground as the redcoat placed one foot on his chest and pulled the sword out of Hamish's chest. He took two steps when a sound of a rifle being fired filled the air and the right side of the redcoat's head exploded in a mixture of white and red. He fell to the ground as the blood pooled around him and I looked up, seeing someone standing near the trees.

"Eh?" I panted when I saw Alexander, my laird's son, walking out of the trees and placed the strap of the rifle over his shoulder.

"You alright, Wee Jamie?" he asked, walking toward me. "Where's Willie?"

"Blessed Mother and her son, the redcoat was chasing him!" I said as I ran into the trees and Alexander ran close behind me. We found what was left of the bagpipes and Willie's body a few yards away as Alexander placed his hand on my shoulder and I slowly looked at him.

"Let's go, Lad," Alexander said as he picked Willie's body off the ground and handed him to me. Willie wasn't very heavy as we walked back to Hamish's body and Alexander picked him up off the ground. We dug a large grave and placed the brothers side by side, Willie's head resting on Hamish's shoulder, and I placed Hamish's ruined pipes on Hamish's chest. I remember standing there, watching them covering the brothers with dirt, but I didn't remember crying until something touched my hair and I woke up.

"Hush now, it's alright," a soft female voice said while soft fingers stroke my hair and I opened my eyes, looking up. I had expected to see Lady Pamela, but it was Anne's face I saw in the dim light of the fireplace. The mantel clock chime three times as she rocked me back and forth and I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist.

"Dinnae let go," I softly whispered and she hushed me.

"I won't."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I woke up hearing someone shouting, which is normal around here, but it wasn't a female voice. I got up and the screaming was coming from in here," she said as I looked at her and she softly smiled at me. "Who's Willie?"

"He was someone I knew at Culloden," I whispered and she nodded.

"Was he family?"

"No, he was the brother of a friend of mine. The damn Sassenach killed him! He was…only ten years old," I said when something broke inside me and, for the second time, I cried. Annie rocked and hushed me while I buried my face against her chest and she kissed the top of my head. I had heard someone else come into the room while I clung onto her then felt her shake her head and move her hand along my back. The bed sank a little when I sniffed and looked back, seeing Lady Pamela sitting next to me.

"It's alright," Anne whispered as I moved from her to Lady Pamela and Lady Pamela wrapped her arms around me. I barely remember Anne telling her that I was the one that had screamed and Lady Pamela gently stroked my hair.

"Hush, what's all this fuss then?" Lady Pamela asked. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Aye," I said, my voice squeaking a little bit.

"Well, considering what today is, I'm not surprised," she said then I remembered that today was the sixteenth of April and sniffed. Anne had gotten up and brought me a handkerchief from my night table and she helped me blow my nose. "Want to tell me about it?"

"No," I whispered and she nodded, kissing the top of my head.

"The best way to get rid of a nightmare is to bring it into the light," Anne said as she sat back on the bed and rubbed my shoulder. I told them about the dream while Lady Pamela rocked me and gently moved her fingers up and down my back.

"The poor things," she whispered as I nodded and started crying again. "Yes, it's alright, you can grieve for them now."

"Um, this might sound stupid, but how did Alexander find you?" Anne asked.

"It's nae stupid. It turned out we were only a few feet from camp. He heard voices and went tae see what was going on," I said softly then yawned, closing my eyes. The last thing I remember was someone laying me back down as I drifted off to sleep and soft fingers stroking my hair.

"Oh Jamie," Amy sighed as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose with the tissues the TARDIS had given her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

23 August 1747

"There, that looks much better," Molly said as she placed the feather duster on the table and stood back, admiring the cleanliness of the reading room.

"Yes, it does," Anne said, placing the last of the books on the shelf. I had asked Lady Pamela if it was alright to use Daniel's reading room and she was slightly stunned that I had found the key. I had found it on the floor in front of the door to the reading room and jumped when the doorknob jiggled, as if someone wanted me to come in.

"Aye, you lassies did a great job," I said while placing the last of the marble horses into the cabinet and closed the door. We were all hot, sweaty and tired and the light breeze from the open window only made the dust move around the room.

"We would have gotten done a lot sooner if SOMEONE had helped a little more!" Anne teased and tossed one of the dust rags at me. Growling, I picked the rag off the floor when I walked toward her and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Aye," I said then dropped the rag to the floor and tickled her. Squealing, she tried to get away from me as she called Molly to help her and I started giggling when Molly came behind me and tickled me under my armpits. "Och, nae there, that's nae fair!"

"A bunch of kids, the lot of them," Amy said and turned the page.

Suddenly a shrill scream filled the air as the portrait of Anne and Daniel wiggled on the wall and I looked at Anne and Molly.

"Och, that's it! I have had enough! What in Heaven's name is that?!" I demanded.

"It's…" Anne was about to say as I growled and my eyes went wide.

"Dinnae tell me that it's na'!"

"Suhr, please, leave it be," Molly said as the screaming grew louder and the portrait nearly came off the wall.

"How can you live in this house with that going on? The only time I didnae hear it was during the New Year's gala," I said when Anne sighed and sat on the couch.

"Damn," Anne said as she punched her fist on the cushion and I sat down next to her.

"Anne, what is that thing?" I asked as she turned to me and sighed.

"Do Scottish people believe in ghosts?"

"Aye, we do."

"Well, we have one."

"Aye, there's one in this room," I said and she tilted her head, blinking at me.

"What?"

"Well, someone had tae give me the key," I said as I took the key from my pocket and she looked at it. "Your mother said she left the key in here, but I found it on the floor in my room."

"It isn't…." she started saying and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Which means someone wanted me tae come in here."

"But who's in this room?" she asked as I glanced back toward the portrait and smiled.

"I think it might be Daniel," I said. Suddenly the room turned ice cold as a soft mist appeared in front of the portrait and floated down to the floor.

"Michael and the angels," Molly whispered as she crossed herself and the mist floated toward the couch. Anne had moved closer to me as I held her and the mist became more solid, forming into what appeared to be a person.

"Daniel," Anne whispered as Daniel appeared, wearing his uniform, and blinked, tilting his head to one side. I could look right through him as he looked from me to Anne and sadly smiled. He then placed his hat on his head when he moved his fingers and Anne nodded.

"Why is he doing that?" I asked as Daniel looked at me and rubbed his throat with his right hand. "Eh?"

"Daniel can't speak."

"Is that because he's a ghost?"

"No, he was born mute."

"And he was allowed tae join the military?"

"Well, he bought his lieutenant commission and was assigned to our father's regiment so he could keep an eye on him."

"Ah," I said as Daniel smiled at me and the screaming grew louder. Daniel looked around then frowned and moved his fingers. "What did he say?"

"He said that I should tell you about her," Anne said and I gave her a confused look.

"Who are you talking aboot?" I asked as she sighed and sat closer to me and I placed my hand on top of hers.

"Her name was Deedrie. She was my oldest sister and was the sweetest person you would ever meet. She loved riding horses and taking care of animals. There wasn't a small rabbit or bird that she wouldn't bring home to nurse if it was injured. She also doted over Daniel," she said when Daniel moved his fingers and shook his head, giving her a stern look. "I wasn't going to tell him that!"

"Tell me what?" I asked and she whispered in my ear that Deedrie used to push Daniel around in her dolly pram when he was a baby. Biting the inside of my cheeks, I nodded and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "What happened to her?"

"Well, it happened three years ago. She had just married Niles…."

"Niles?"

"Yes."

"Och, I thought Niles was like me, your father's ward."

"No, he was her husband. It was three days after they had returned from their honeymoon when she had gone to Inverness with two friends and was attacked."

"Who attacked them?"

"It was some sailors. They grabbed them and took them onboard their ship. The thing was, the ship set sail for Paris and they were raped and tortured. It was three months before my father found her and her friends and brought them home."

"Did they ever find out who did it?"

"Yes and the men were hung."

"What happened tae her friends?"

"One of her friends was killed and the other one had been mutilated. Deedrie was fine when she came home then started doing odd things."

"Like what?"

"She would scream for no reason and attacked the servants or us."

"Shite," I said then looked at Molly and blushed. "Sorry."

"That is alright, Suhr," Molly said with a nod of her head.

"What happened next?"

"Mother begged Father to get Deedrie help, but he couldn't handle the scandal and locked Deedrie in her room," Anne said and I gave her a stunned look.

"Is she still in there?"

"No, she escaped one night and went running down the hallway. She got to the top of the stairs while my father and Niles tried to calm her down, but she backed up, falling down the stairs. She was dead before she got to the bottom," Anne sighed and I nodded, patting her hand.

"And she's the one making all this noise?"

"Yes," Anne said and Daniel nodded.

"Why did Nigel stay after she died?"

"I think he feels guilty for what happened."

"Are you talking aboot her being attacked or her death?"

"I think it's a little bit of both," she said and I nodded. Getting up, I walked to the door as they followed me and I left the reading room. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going ghost hunting," I said as I left the room and walked down the hallway. The screaming grew louder as I tried to figure out where it was coming from and sighed. I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder and turned around, seeing Molly behind me.

"Sorry, Suhr, but I dinnae think you should be doing this," Molly said.

"If I dinnae, then this house will stay tainted. You understand as well as I that her soul should have been released moments after she died."

"Aye, Mrs. Connelly told his Lordship that he needed tae open the front door so Lady Deedrie's soul could leave the house, but he just snorted and locked the door."

"Then we need tae let her out."

"If we do, she might go after his Lordship."

"Aye, that is true," I sighed, realizing that she was right. Deedrie's soul would take revenge on the ones that hurt her and would go after Commander Watertin if we let her out. The frames on the walls shook as something slammed into the walls and Molly grabbed onto my arm. "Where is her room?"

"This way," she said as I felt something cold touch my shoulder and looked to the right, seeing Daniel standing next to me. He nodded his head as we headed for the stairs and walked down the stairs. I noticed that Daniel stopped in front of the large family portrait as he moved his head side to side and blinked. I stood next to him when I noticed something and climbed onto the table. "Suhr, what are you doing?"

I looked at the frame then at the portrait when I noticed something and hopped off the table. I folded my arms over my chest then pouted and blinked.

"Something missing," I said softly while Molly walked closer and looked at the portrait.

"It looks alright tae me."

"But do you see where the side of the chair that Lady Katherine is sitting and Master Malcolm's arm are missing?" I asked, pointing. She moved closer as she squinted her eyes and nodded, walking back to me.

"Are you saying that she's been cut out of the portrait?" Molly asked and Daniel nodded. Suddenly a loud shriek cut through the air as something slammed hard into the wall and the portrait came crashing down toward us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Molly screamed while I grabbed her then ducked under the table and the painted crashed down onto the table, hit the floor and slid down the stairs.

"Molly, are you and Master James alright?" Simon shouted as he ran up the stairs and knelt down, looking under the table. Molly was shaking while I held her and my heart must have been beating loudly in her ear. The screaming grew louder while we crawled out from under the table and Simon looked down at the shattered frame at the bottom of the stairs. Anne ran down the stairs as she ran to me and looked from the wall to the shattered frame then back.

"What happened?!" she asked.

"Deedrie tried to kill us. That's what happened," I said.

"Hmph," she said when the screaming started again and we looked at the staircase to the left.

"Right, let's go," I said as I walked to the stairs and walked up the stairs. Molly and Anne followed close behind me as I wondered where Daniel had gone and my heart thumped hard and fast in my chest. Simon had joined us as we walked up down the hallway and the screaming grew louder. The frames on the walls shook as something slammed against the wall and I growled. "Deedrie?!"

The screaming stopped when the air turned ice cold and a mist moved across the floor. Molly held onto my shoulders as I watched the mist growing thicker and something groaned in the mist. We watched while something moved around us and sniffed the air. No one moved when ice cold fingers touched my nose and I slowly blinked.

"Suhr?" Molly whispered from behind me as I hushed her and misty brown eyes looked at me. The ghastly pale face peeked out from the dark hair while the ghostly figure of Dedrie stood in front of me and the pale hand rubbed against the mist. She was the same height as I was and she moved back and forth, moaning.

"James, be careful," Anne whispered and I nodded.

"Och, Lass, it's alright. We're nae going tae hurt you," I said in a soft, gentle voice, the same voice I use to calm Pride or Clover, and the moaning grew softer. Deedrie looked sold enough as I held my hand out and she looked at it. She slowly moved her hand toward mine when her hand moved through my hand and her eyes went wide. We covered our ears when Deedrie moved her head back and screamed. The air cut through us when she slammed her hands on the wall and the frames moved side to side then fell to the floor. "Stop that right now!"

"Master James, please, don't antagonize her," Simon said as I walked closer to Deedrie and she placed her forehead against the wall.

"Deedrie?" I asked when she looked at me and the dark hair fell into her eyes. "You dinnae ken that you're dead, do you?"

The misty brown eyes blinked at me when she looked passed me and a stunned look appeared on her face. Turning around, I saw Daniel behind me and smiled. Daniel stood next to me when Deedrie reached out her hand and he wrapped his fingers around her fingers. Deedrie moaned as he moved her closer then held her and rocked her. We covered our eyes as a bright light appeared around them and a soft sobbing sound echoed around us. After the light faded, we stood in the hallway as the air in the hallway felt different and Anne walked to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Daniel took her to her rest," I said softly when I walked away and went back to my room. Closing the door to the reading room, I walked to the portrait as I looked up at Daniel and blinked. It was odd to miss a ghost, but I was starting to like having Daniel around. The air grew colder when I turned around and saw Daniel standing behind me. "You decided tae stay, eh?"

Daniel nodded as he walked to me and looked at the portrait. I could see the sadness in his eyes when he looked down at his feet then at me and blinked. Pointing to me then around the room, he nodded and I titled my head to one side.

"I can use this room?" I asked and he smiled. He then pointed to the other room while I looked back at it then at him and he nodded. "And it's alright for me tae sleep in there? Och, I wish you would tell that sister of yours that it's alright. She would have me sleep in the stable if she had her way."

Daniel frowned while he thought for a few seconds then looked at the portrait and pointed to Anne.

"Aye, she doesnae want me here."

He used his finger to write WHY and I shrugged.

"It's nae like I'm trying tae replace you. I could never do that and I dinnae want tae," I said as he nodded then pointed to me then pointed to the portrait and shrugged. "Have I tried telling her that?"

He nodded as I thought about it and folded my arms over my chest, nodding my head.

"Mebbe it has tae do with what I said," I said and he tilted his head to one side. "I called her a Sassenach when I first woke up. I was kidding, but she's still mad about it."

Daniel pushed up the tip of his nose then pointed to his head and I laughed.

"I agree. She is pigheaded."

"Who's pigheaded?" a voice asked as the door opened while we looked at the doorway and Anne looked at us. I never knew that ghosts could laugh, but Daniel started to silently laugh just as I did and she looked from him to me. "What's so funny?"

After we calmed down, I winked at Daniel and Anne walked to us. Daniel wiped his eyes with his hand as I shook my head and Anne crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, are you going to tell me what you two are laughing at?" she asked and Daniel vanished. Shrugging, I walked out of the room as I heard a soft growling coming from the reading room and softly laughed, leaving the bedroom.

_(Daniel is still here. Sometimes I hear him moving around the reading room and Hannah has seen him as well. Anne has told her about Daniel and Hannah has asked how Daniel died. I'll get to that story later on in this journal. I do wonder why Daniel is still here though. I think it might have to do with Anne. The Doctor told me that twins are considered one person split in half and they share one soul. So, if that is true, then Daniel is waiting for Anne to die and join him. That is a scary thought, but I don't care and….Hmmm, Daniel is also noisy. He and Anne taught me how to use sign language and he just asked who Amelia is.)_

Amy noticed that the handwriting changed and smiled.

_Dearest Amelia,_

_James is letting me write a short note to say hello. I have learned to pick up a quill and can write short notes if I concentrate hard enough. It's amazing that I am writing to someone in the future. Hope all is well with you._

_Your humble servant,_

_Daniel Edward Michael Watertin_

_Post scriptum…Please ignore any rubbish James writes about the mischief we get into. Most of the things we did were his idea._

_(No they weren't!)_

_Post scriptum 2…Yes, they were!_

A small agreement went down the page until she saw WILL YOU BOTH STOP IT?! – ANNE on the bottom of the page and Amy smiled, turning the page.

_(I'm going to skip a year due to nothing much happening except at Christmas when Katherine told the family that she was expecting a baby in July. Anne and I are still at odds with each other, I can't believe she held a grudge over me calling her a Sassenach, and the family and the staff have noticed the difference since Daniel helped Deedrie's soul pass over.)_

24 July 1749

Pride is now three years old and I had only been riding him for two weeks. Commander Watertin had gotten Pride a mate and she was a lovely chestnut called Summer Dew. She was very shy at first until Pride rolled some apples toward her with his nose and won her heart.

"Aw…" Amy said and sipped on a bottle of water that the TARDIS placed next to her, along with a plate of sandwiches.

26 July 1749

Now I hope you get to know the joy of having a child someday….

Amy rolled onto her back as she looked up at the clouds rolling across the sky when she thought about the Dream Lord and her being pregnant in that dream world. Her hands gently stroked her stomach when she sighed then rolled back onto her stomach and started reading again.

….but I never thought I would have the honor to bring a child into this world. What I am talking about is the day Katherine had her son.

It was raining since the night before while I heard the sound of the rain tacking on the glass and was reading a book that Lady Pamela bought me a few days ago. The floor creaked when I looked up and saw Daniel standing near the window, looking out at the rain. I watched him slowly fade away as I sighed and realized that he only left when someone was coming. Looking toward the doorway, I heard someone coming and placed the bookmark where I was reading and stood up. Walking to the doorway, I looked out to see Katherine standing near the mantel and she looked like she was in pain. Sweat rolled down her face and neck as she held onto her stomach and moaned.

"Lady Katherine?" I asked as I half ran to her and gently placed my arm around her. Commander Watertin and Lady Pamela were away on holiday and Katherine's husband, Michael, was in the stables, taking care of his horse.

"Oh this hurts!" she moaned while I led her to the bed and helped her lay down.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked while propping pillows behind her head and she sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"I was tired of being in bed and went for a little walk. I was half way down the hallway when my water broke," she said then grunted and I sat on the bed, taking her hand. She had been cramping during the last two weeks of her pregnancy and the doctor had told her to stay in bed.

_(Aye, try and tell Anne or her sisters to stay in bed while they're pregnant is like trying to tell the sun to stop rising in the morning!)_

"OH!" Katherine yelped when Molly came into the room and stood next to the bed.

"I'll go fetch Mrs. Connolly and Mister Michael!" she said then left the room and I smiled at Katherine. Mrs. Connolly wasn't just a great cook, but was also a midwife and had delivered not only Susan, but Daniel and Anne.

"I don't think I can wait!" Katherine groaned as I moved closer and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"It's alright," I whispered and she growled at me.

"Stop talking to me like I am a horse!" she growled and I smiled.

"Sorry."

"Oh this hurts!" she moaned as I held onto her hand and she gently smiled at me. "I am sorry."

"Och, dinnae fash," I said when she squeezed my hand so hard and the pain caused little white flashes in front of my eyes. Both of us screamed as she sat up on the bed and let go of my hand.

"James, please help me! There is something wrong!"

"What do you want me tae do?"

"You've delivered calves and foals, go see if you can see the head!" she bellowed and my eyes went wide. It was true that I have done that, but this was completely different.

"Uh…"

"Do it!" she screamed as I got off the bed and went to wash my hands. I brought the towel with me as I dried my hands then sat on the bed. She was wearing her night shift as I placed the towel on the bed and knelt near her feet. Nodding, she placed her head on the pillow as I sighed and gently lifted up the bottom of her night shift. Spreading her legs, she balled her hands into fists and I looked down, seeing something sticking out of her.

"Blessed Mother and her son," I whispered then gently poked at what it was and it wiggled. Katherine moaned as I took a deep breath and slid my fingers under the baby's head and used to fingers to open the opening a bit more. "Right, I need you tae take a deep breath and push."

Katherine grunted as she pushed down and the baby's head slid out and I gently moved the baby until the shoulders appeared.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Connolly demanded as she stormed toward the bed and stood near the bed.

"He's de-delivering my baby!" Katherine shouted and placed her head back. Mrs. Connolly cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth while I held onto the baby and smiled at Katherine.

"Right, give us a push," I said as Katherine grunted and Mrs. Connolly pushed on Katherine's stomach, helping the baby travel down the birth canal. The baby's arms came free while I adjusted my hold on the baby and looked at the umbilical cord sliding out, looking like a large snake. Katherine groaned as I looked up at her and she was breathing hard and fast.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" she shouted while Mrs. Connolly hushed her and wiped the sweat off her face with a cloth.

"I just need one more push," I said and Katherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Screaming, she pushed as a soft pop filled the air and the baby slid out. Mrs. Connolly told me to move as I crawled up the bed and sat next to Katherine. Both of us smiled when we heard the baby crying and the sounds of someone running down the hallway.

"Katherine!" Michael shouted when he ran into the room and watched while Mrs. Connolly wrapped the baby in a white blanket she had brought with her and placed the baby in Katherine's arms.

"Congratulations, Sir, you have a son," Mrs. Connolly said as she moved her head to tell me to get off the bed and I stood up, kissing the top of Katherine's head.

"Whoa," Amy said then turned the page.

After the bed had been changed, including a new mattress, I sat on the bed while reading when someone knocked on the door and I looked up to see Michael standing in the doorway. He held something in his arms while smiling and I nodded. He walked to the bed when I placed the book on the bed and he placed the baby, wrapped in a white blanket, into my arms, sitting down on the bed.

"How is he?" I asked as I peeked under the blanket and saw ten little fingers bent into tiny fists and the baby frowned.

"He's fine," Michael said as I tickled a finger under the baby's chin and the baby smiled, wiggling in my arms. "I do want to thank you for being there when she went into labor."

"You're welcome," I said while looking at the baby and saw that he had a full head of hair. It gently floated around the baby's head and the baby opened his eyes, looking at me. "Hello."

"By the way, Katherine and I were talking and we would be honored if you would be his godfather," he said and my eyes went wide.

"Aye, I would love tae," I said and Michael smiled. "What is his name?"

"It's Michael James Gregory Paul Wicker," Michael said and, again, my eyes went wide.

"James?"

"Yes, it was Katherine's idea," he said and I gently smiled, feeling my heart swelling inside my chest.

"Aw…." Amy said when Rory walked up to her and tapped her foot, making her look up at him.

"We landed," Rory said as she nodded, placed the bookmark in the journal, got up and they left the room while the ducks floated slowly over the surface of the pond.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Amy sat on the couch while the fire crackled in the fireplace and she sipped on the tea that the TARDIS had left on the tray near the couch.

_(I guess you are wondering when Anne and I realized that we loved each other. Honestly, for me, it was the day I woke up after Culloden. Imagine my surprise when I found out when she fell in love with me.)_

8 August 1749

You would think, with all the ponds and lochs around the highlands, I would have learned to swim, but I never did and for me to slid off the side of a ship into a lifeboat was very gusty on my part.

_(It was during Culloden after the Doctor, Ben, Polly, (Ask the Doctor who they are.) and I fought those slavers and got safe passage for my laird and his daughter to Paris.)_

Zoe had taught me how to swim in the TARDIS pool and I was glad to see that I remembered how to swim because it was a very hot day and the water of the pond on the grounds of Heatherfield looked so inviting. I had stripped out of my clothes and boots and the water felt wonderful. I was floating on my back when I had a feeling that I was being watched and looked up, seeing Molly on the shore.

"Och, Suhr, I am so sorry," she said as I rolled over and dived under the water. She had moved behind the large rock as I came to shore and wrapped the towel I had brought with me around my waist.

"Is there something you wanted, Molly?" I asked as she peeked out from behind the large rock and was blushing.

"Aye, Suhr, his Lordship sent me tae come for you. Said something aboot a big announcement," she said as she started gathering my clothes and boots and I brushed the wet hair out of my eyes. We headed back to the house while she kept her eyes on the ground and handed me my shirt. Slipping the shirt on, I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me, but was still blushing.

"Do you ken why he wants tae see me?"

"No, Suhr, he didnae say," she said as we came to the house and went inside.

"Wonder what he wanted with Jamie," Amy said and nibbled on one of the biscuits.

My hair was still wet when Molly led me into the main parlor and she took the towel, leaving the room.

_(Don't get any naughty ideas. I was dressed when she took the towel.)_

"I was wondering," Amy said then went back to her reading.

"Please sit, James," Commander Watertin said as I saw the rest of the family was present and sat on the couch next to Lady Pamela. She smiled at me when she noticed my wet hair and touched it.

"What have you been doing?" she asked.

"I was swimming in the pond," I said and she nodded. Commander Watertin made a little cough as we all looked at him and he placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes, well, I guess you're wondering why I wanted to see all of you. It has to do with Anne," he said and Anne gave him a confused look.

"Me?" she asked and he nodded.

"Well, as you know, Anne is of age, so I have decided to arrange a marriage for her," he said and Anne shot off the chair she was sitting on like a rocket.

"What?!" she bellowed and glared at him. I felt a little sick as I held onto the arm of the chair and Commander Watertin walked to Anne, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Darling, you have to understand…"

"Oh, I understand alight," she growled and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Sister, please, there is no need for these theatrics," Malcolm said, sipping on some brandy from the glass in his hand.

"Oh, what do you know about it? You're never going to get married!" she bellowed and I blinked. I had wondered why Malcolm wasn't married and he gave her a cold look over the rim of the glass.

"That will be enough!" Commander Watertin shouted and Anne frowned.

"Well, you can just put a stop to this marriage. I already have someone."

"WHAT?!" everyone asked at the same time and she gave them a calm look, turned on her heels and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

"What does she mean that she has someone?" Lady Pamela asked as Commander Watertin balled his hands into fists and his face was turning beet red. Looking at the door, I slowly got up then left the room and headed down the hallway. I found Anne sitting on the stairs when I sat down next to her and the air turned colder. I turned around, seeing Daniel sitting on the stair behind us, and he pointed from me to Anne and wrote TALK TO HER with his finger.

"Och, you really ken how tae stun a room," I said with a grin, but she just looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Is everything a joke with you?" she asked, glancing up at me.

"No, but what is wrong with arranged marriages? Your sisters' marriages were arranged and look how they turned out."

"Oh, yes, they worked out just fine," she snarled and I coughed.

"Right, I ken aboot Deedrie and her marriage, but that wasnae her fault."

"That's not what I mean. I really do have someone," she said then sighed and balled her hands into fists. "The problem is that he doesn't want me."

"Then he is a fool," I said as I turned her face toward mine and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I know he is, but that isn't the point. I think he already has someone. They're always together, laughing and such, and I'm afraid that I was the one that pushed them together."

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, it's silly," she said then stood up and looked at Daniel sitting on the stair. He pointed at her then at the stair and arched his eyebrow at her. "No, I am not going to sit down."

"Anne?" I asked as I stood up and she turned, looking at me. I moved closer when she looked down and I lifted her chin up. "What did you do?"

"Tell me something. Do you like Molly?" she asked and I thought for a few seconds.

"Aye," I said with a nod of my head and she moved back, heading up the stairs. Daniel shrugged as we followed her up the stairs then down the hallway and she slammed the door in our faces when we came to her bedroom. Daniel grinned when he walked through the door and I heard her shout for him to leave her alone. Opening the door, I walked into her room when she looked at me and growled.

"How dare you come in here without permission!" she shouted and walked to the window. Daniel pointed his hands toward her while his eyes went wide and I nodded. Walking to Anne, I stood next to her and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Why are you so upset aboot me liking Molly?" I finally asked and she sighed, brushing some hair from her eyes.

"Do you…Do you love her?" she asked softly.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I have been in love before though."

"What was her name, this woman that you were in love with?"

"Her name was Victoria," I said then sighed and she looked at me. "She was a very sweet lass, but she wasnae able tae handle the things I got into."

"Are you talking about Jacobite business?" she asked and I didn't know how to answer her. "It was, wasn't it? I heard about the things the Jacobites got into during the Rising. What happened? Did she leave you?"

"Aye," I said, nodding. "After she left, I decided tae guard my heart so I would never get hurt like that ever again."

"So there's no one in your life then? You're not in love with anyone?"

"I didnae say that," I said as I moved closer and took her hands, looking into her eyes.

_(Ok, this does sound like something from one of Polly's romance novels, she had read one to me once, but took out the naughty bits, but what I am writing is Heaven's truth.)_

"This is tame to some of the romance stuff I've read," Amy said, turning the page.

Anne didn't move while I stroked her cheek with my fingers and she blinked, tilting her head to one side. I'm not sure why, but she looked so beautiful with the sunlight shining on her hair and I moved closer, kissing her lips. She gently placed her arms around my neck as we kissed when a cool blast of air made us move back and Daniel glared at us.

"Oh don't be such a prude," she said with a smile and Daniel rolled his eyes, smiled then shook his head. Anne looked deeply into my eyes then looked down at our feet and shyly smiled. "So, are you saying that you love me?"

"Aye, and have been since that morning I woke up after Culloden," I said and a blush moved across her cheeks. "The question is if you love me?"

"Of course I do," she said then looked at me.

"No offense, but when did that happen?" I asked and she looked down at our feet again and sighed.

"You're not going to believe me, but it was when you were ill. Mother had my sisters and I help take care of you and it was during the time your fever spiked so high that the doctor swore you were dying. I remember staying up all night, just wiping the sweat off of you, and you looked so terrible. I wasn't even sure if you were breathing sometimes then you would gasp for air and grab hold of my hand. I talked to you, telling you that you were alright, and you smiled at me. It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen. You even smiled when I fed you the milk soup that Mrs. Connolly made you," she said and I remembered someone feeding me.

"That was you?"

"Yes, you remember that?"

"Aye, I do, but why did you get all grumpy afterwards? Is it because I called you a Sassenach?"

"Well, yes, that was mean," she said and I kissed her lips, placing my hand on the back of her neck, moving her head toward mine.

"For the last time, I was teasing," I whispered and kissed her lips again. She kissed down to my neck while moving her fingers through my hair and I tilted my head back, smiling. Moving my head forward, she placed her forehead against mine as we looked into each other's eyes while the air grew warmer and I looked to see that Daniel had left. "Daniel's gone."

"Good," she said with a grin and I softly laughed.

"Is the other reason you were acting so cold toward me was because you thought I was trying tae take Daniel's place? I swear by Michael and his sword that I wasnae doing that. I was just as surprised as you were that your father brought me here and nae tae a prison somewhere, let alone become my guardian. I still have no idea why he did that, but I am glad that he did."

"So am I," she said and smiled.

"Are you sure that you love me?" I asked and she kissed my lips.

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"And you believe that I love you?" I asked when she placed her hand against my heart and I held her hand against my chest. My heart was slamming hard in my chest as she smiled and I held her against me. Neither of us talked for a few minutes while my heart slowed to a soft thump and she gently rubbed my back.

"Yes, I believe that you do," she said in my ear and kissed my neck. Moving back, she took my hand as we left the room and I placed my arm around her waist.

"That was so sweet," Amy said and sipped on the tea.

The family looked at us as we walked back into the parlor and Anne held my hand tightly in hers. I felt a slight chill in the air when I saw Daniel standing next to Commander Watertin as Daniel smiled at me and winked.

"Father, James wishes to ask you something," Anne said as I let go of her hand and walked to him. Commander Watertin looked at me when I stood straighter and Daniel nodded at me.

"Sir and Lady," I started as I looked at Lady Pamela. "I thank you for all the hospitality you have shown me, but what I wish tae ask might change things."

"James, are you leaving?" Lady Pamela asked and I heard the fear in her voice.

"Och no, Lady, I'm nae. I just wish tae ask if you will allow me tae court Miss Anne," I said as I looked at Anne while they looked at her as well and Daniel grinned at me. The mantel clock ticked for a few seconds when Commander Watertin coughed and looked at his feet.

"Do you love Anne?" he asked.

"Aye, I do."

"And do you love James, Anne?" he asked while she walked to me and took my hand.

"I said that I had someone, didn't I?" she asked and squeezed my fingers. We waited for his answer while Commander Watertin paced back and forth and sweat rolled down my neck. He stopped pacing when Lady Pamela stood up and walked to him then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Paul?" she asked when he looked at her then at us and a smile spread across his face.

"Well, it's about time," he said and we gave him a stunned look. "Oh, please, I am not blind or a fool. I see the way you look at each other when the others aren't looking. True, you barely speak or do things together, but I can see the love in your eyes."

"So it's alright then?" Anne asked and Commander Watertin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it's fine!" he said and hugged the both of us. "Now let's talk about the rules of courtship."

_(The rules of courtship are fairly simple. There was no public display of affection and we had to have someone with us when we were together. To be honest, Anne and I did sneak off for some cuddle time every now and then.)_

"Cheeky bugger," Amy said when she placed the bookmark in the journal, closed the journal, got up and left the library.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Amy snuggled under the duvet while Rory slept next to her and she picked up the journal. Opening the journal, she placed the bookmark on the night table and propped the pillow behind her back.

18 May 1750

I turned one and twenty last year and my courtship with Anne had some rocky times, but we are still together. Susan became pregnant and was due to give birth in October. Commander Watertin had decided to apprentice me in the shipping area of his businesses, along with Luis, and we joined him on a sea voyage on his main shipping vessel, the Sea Star.

"You on a ship, now this will be interesting," Amy whispered, sipping on the tea that the TARDIS had left on the night table.

The Sea Star was a magnificent ship and the thing that stood out in my mind was the figurehead of a mermaid. She had long red hair and was holding a large sea star in her hands. Her hair covered her breasts while the paint had been peeled off her tail and one of the fins had barnacles hanging off it.

"Like her, do you?" Anne whispered in my ear as I coughed and shook my head. She had come with Susan and Lady Pamela to see us off as I looked at the four large masts and the billowing sails and Anne slid her hand into mine.

"That's nae proper," I whispered then squeezed her fingers and let go of her hand. The docks were busy while sailors, sea merchants and workers moved by us and the wind moved Anne's hair around her neck and shoulders. She smiled while I gently moved some of the hair from her face and looked around. Moving closer, I gently kissed her lips when a loud cough caused us to jump and Commander Watertin shook his head, gently moving Anne back away from me.

"Come along, James," he said as I nodded and brushed my fingers against Anne's fingers, going to catch up with him. Luis and Susan were holding hands as he looked deeply into her eyes and sighed.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" he asked as she smiled and squeezed his fingers.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said then placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. "Besides, do you really want to be around with me being sick, having mood swings and being very cranky?"

"No offense, no, I don't," he said and she laughed, kissing his cheek. They hugged as he picked up his bag and mine and looked at Commander Watertin. "Ready to go when you are, Sir."

Lady Pamela walked to Commander Watertin when he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Come home to me," she said then looked at Luis and me. "I am talking to all three of you."

"I promise that we'll all come home, Darling," he said and she nodded. She walked to Susan and Anne as they waved farewell and headed for the coach. I watched Anne getting into the coach when Luis tapped my back and I nodded, taking my bag from him. We walked to the gangplank when we walked up the gangplank and placed the bags on the deck.

"Ahoy, Sir," a tall man said as he walked closer and his long black hair was tied back with a cord. He had gray hair at the temples and a handsome face and shining brown eyes. His skin was tan and leathery from being at sea and was missing half of the little finger of his left hand. He was wearing a white linen shirt, which was open to expose his chest and the ties hung down, and black trousers. A sword rested in the scabbard on his left hip and a pistol was tucked into his belt. The trousers were tucked in black leather boots and the sunlight shimmered off the gold ear ring hanging from his right ear lobe.

"Ahoy, Captain," Commander Watertin said and Captain John Crane smiled at him, holding his hand out. They shook hands then let go and Commander Watertin looked at me and Luis. "This is my son-in-law, Luis, and my ward, James."

"Gentlemen," Captain Crane said with a nod of his head. Suddenly a little boy ran up to us as he stood near the captain and smiled at us. "Ah, allow me to introduce my cabin boy, Dillon."

"'ello Sirs," Dillon said and saluted us. Dillon was ten years old with long black hair and shining brown eyes. He wore a white linen shirt and brown breeches and a small dagger hung in the scabbard from his belt. One of his hose had fall down and covered one of his shoes and a small gold ear ring hung from his left ear lobe.

"Good morning, Dillon," Commander Watertin said with a smile.

"Hello," Luis said.

"Hello, Dillon," I said and Dillon tried to pick up the bags and grunted. "You sure you can handle that?"

"Aye, Sir," Dillon said as he tried to head for the stairs that led below deck and Luis smiled at me.

"Are you ready to set sail, Captain?" Commander Watertin asked.

"Aye, Sir," Captain Crane said as Commander Watertin nodded and we followed Dillon to the stairs that led below deck. Walking down the stairs, we walked down the hallway and Dillon looked back at us, smiling.

"The captain said that you'll be having a bigger room now that there are three of you on this trip," Dillon said as we stopped in front of the door and Dillon opened the door, placing the bags inside the room. The room was large with wooden beams arched across the ceiling and a carpet covered most of the floor. A large oak desk sat under the portholes with a gas lamp sitting on the top of the desk and ledgers, a small box of sand, quills and a large glass bottle with ink in it were also on the desk. An oak chair sat in front of the desk and a large wardrobe sat next to the portholes. There was a table with a pot of flowers near the door and a map of the world was in a frame over the table. A smaller table with towels, a chamber pot, a bowl and pitcher sat near the bunks to the right of the room and a large brass bed was to the left of the room. There was also a coat rack to the right bed and a small table with a gas lamp was to the left of the bed.

"Shall I unpack for you, Sirs?" Dillon asked as he looked at us and Commander Watertin smiled at him.

"No, that will be all," he said and handed him a few coins. Nodding, Dillon left the room as he closed the door and Luis looked at the bunks then at me.

"Which bunk do you want?" he asked.

"I'll take the top bunk," I said as I hopped onto the bunk and went to lie down on my back. The ship rocked softly under me as I rolled onto my side and Commander Watertin arched an eyebrow at me. Smiling, I got off the bunk and went to unpack.

"What are the odd that you're going to get seasick?" Amy whispered and turned the page.

The ship started moving while I stood at the rail and watched the dock growing smaller in the distance. I leaned on the railing while the wind blew through my hair and listened to the moaning of the rigging.

"Missing shore already, Lad?" a voice asked when I stood up and looked at the man standing next to me. He was tall and lean with long blonde hair and jagged scar running down his right cheek, going from the corner of his eye down to his chin. His green eyes were dark that they looked black and his beard was well trimmed with little beads braided at the ends. He was wearing a blue linen shirt that was tucked into black trousers and a sword was in the scabbard on his right hip. A pistol was tucked in his belt and the trousers were tucked into knee high leather boots.

"Aye," I said with a nod of my head and he smiled.

"Well, I'm First Mate Mullins," Mullins said with his hand out and we shook hands. That was when I noticed the squirrel monkey sitting on his right shoulder and it tiled its head to one side. "And this here is Bonga."

Bonga hopped off his shoulder when it landed on my shoulder and started picking at my hair. I didn't want to startle the poor beastie as it climbed onto my head and I giggled when it looked down the back of my shirt.

"Are you alright, Lad?"

"Aye," I said while Bonga climbed onto my other shoulder then leaned against my head and looking at me. "Hello."

"Do you want me to take him?"

"No, that's…" I said when a loud roar filled the air and Bonga screeched, hopping off my shoulder and climbed up the rigging. I looked to my right when the hatch door slammed opened and a large figure climbed out of the hold.

"Amy, turn the light off, I'm trying to sleep," Rory mumbled as she placed the bookmark in the journal, closed the journal then placed it on the night table, turned the light off and went to lie down on her right side. Moving the duvet up to cover them, she snuggling next to Rory then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Amy sat on the couch while the fire crackled in the fireplace and she moved the duvet she found on the back of the couch over her legs. The tray of biscuits and tea appeared next to the couch and she opened the journal.

The man coming out of the hatch was tall and muscular with a bald head and large hands. His brown eyes were squinting while he breathed through his crooked bulb of a nose and a long scar ran from under his right eye to the corner of his mouth. He had a thick neck and the top of his left ear was missing. He was also missing two fingers of his right hand and long scars and burns ran up and down his arms. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, stained with blood and food, black trousers, his large gut hanging over the top of them, and the top of his left boot was missing.

"Where is it?!" the man bellowed and I saw the large clever in his left hand.

"Easy, Man, what's the trouble?" Mullins asked as the man stormed over to us and growled.

"Where is that fucking monkey?!" the man asked then looked at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm James Robert McCrimmon. Commander Watertin's my guardian," I said and the man snorted, wiping some snot away from his nose with the back of his hand.

"This is Jack McBride," Mullins said. "He's the ship's cook."

"Ew, I'd hate to eat anything he cooks," Amy said and sipped on the tea.

"Right, where is that fucking thing?" McBride growled when we heard Bonga screeching and looked up at Bonga sitting above us. "Get down here, you fucking piece of shit!"

"Does he kiss his mother with that mouth?" Amy asked with a smile.

"What did Bonga do this time?" Mullins asked with a grin and folded his arms across his chest.

"I've got fruit all over the floor and something has been stepping in the butter pot!" McBride growled and Mullins smiled.

"Ah, that would explain why I had to give him a bath," Mullins said and I laughed.

"You think this is fucking funny, eh?!" McBride shouted at me and I blinked.

"Leave him be and get back to the galley!" Mullins said while McBride growled, shaking the clever at me.

"Keep that thing out of my galley or its skin will be hanging from my hammock!" he growled as he walked away then slipped on a wet spot on the deck and crashed onto his bottom, making the rest of the crew laugh. Snorting, he got up then headed for the hatch and went below deck. Bonga slowly came down from the rigging when it landed on my shoulder and I reached up, gently stroking its fur.

"Hmpft, you'd think he'd be more careful, with the curse and everything," Mullins said while I looked at him and Bonga gently played with my ear.

"What curse?" I asked.

"Well, the captain got Bonga from a gypsy woman when we were in the Indies, you see. She reported to be a witch woman and she gave Bonga to him after he saved her from robbers. She also told him about the curse she had put on Bonga, to make sure that no harm came to anyone who owned him. It goes "Treat with respect and never harm and you will know no ill or violent arm. Treat with pain or tongue of scold and you will feel my curse tenfold.". Now, I never believed in curses, but I will admit that it works. We have never had any major illnesses nor have been attacked by pirates or the British since Bonga came aboard. We also haven't lost man Jack during a storm either."

"Amazing," I said while Bonga climbed off my shoulder and I held Bonga in my arms.

"McBride doesn't believe in the curse so, as you can see, he has accidents, has nearly died from illnesses and gets violently sick during storms. I swear that he's going to end up in Davey Jones' locker one of these days," Mullins sighed then walked away and Bonga climbed up to my shoulder. Shrugging, I leaned on the railing then watched the water moving by and Bonga climbed onto my back, resting its head against my neck.

"Aw…" Amy said softly and nibbled on one of the biscuits.

"Ugh," Luis moaned while lying on the bunk and his skin looked a little green. Doctor Flint, the ship's surgeon, had given him something for seasickness, but it wasn't helping and Luis placed his arm over his eyes, rolling over onto his side.

"This happens all the time. He'll be alright in a day or two," Commander Watertin said as he buttoned up the front of his nightshirt and I leaned off the bunk, looking down at Luis. I looked up when I heard a soft scratching sound coming from the door then hopped off the bunk and walked to the door. Opening the door, I looked down to see Bonga standing there and smiled. Bonga was wearing a white cotton night shirt and scampered into the room, climbed onto the table near the bunk, hopped up onto the top bunk and curled into a ball on the pillow. Shrugging, I closed the door as Commander Watertin smiled and I walked to the bunk, hopping up onto it.

"Move over," I whispered and Bonga moved over and I crawled under the blankets. Commander Watertin dimmed the oil lamps until they went out and the room became dark. I heard him getting into bed as I rolled over onto my side and Bonga's head gently bumped into mine. Closing my eyes, I felt the ship gently rocking around me when Luis started moaning and Bonga crawled over me and hopped off the bunk. Sighing, I gently shrugged my shoulders then yawned and drifted off to sleep. The next morning Luis was fine and wasn't seasick for the rest of the journey.

5 June 1750

We arrived in Paris after a few stops and Commander Watertin was impressed how quickly Luis and I picked up things and I wondered if there was someone there who could contact my laird and his daughter. I asked around the dock if anyone had heard of Colin or Kirsty McLaren, the Annabelle, the ship that was bringing them to Paris or Willie McKay, the man who was captaining the Annabelle. So far I didn't have any luck and wasn't sure if any of them had made it.

It was a nice sunny day while I walked by the shops and Bonga sat on my right shoulder. I wasn't sure if the storekeepers would let me bring Bonga into the shops, but Mullins told me that Bonga was very well behaved and Bonga would stand up on my shoulder, giving the young ladies a bow as they walked by.

"You are a flirt, aye?" I asked as Bonga nodded, holding onto my ear. We walked toward the docks when I felt like we were being followed and I turned around, seeing several children behind us. I wasn't sure if they spoke English as they looked up at me and one of the boys, who looked to be ten years old, gently smiled at me.

"Does your monkey do tricks?" he asked, pointing to Bonga. Before I could say anything, Bonga hopped down off my shoulder then started doing flips, walked on its hands, did a few little dances then picked up some small pebbles, juggling them. The children laughed, cheered and clapped when they tossed some coins to Bonga and it would run to me, place the coins in my hand and ran back for some more coins. We heard women's voices calling for them as the children thanked us then left and Bonga climbed onto my shoulder, looking at the coins.

"Hmmm…" I said, looking around then noticed one of the fruit carts on the dock. The man stood near the cart, a little boy was standing next to him, and people walked by, ignoring them. Looking at Bonga, we walked to the cart and the man looked at us.

"Can I help you?' he asked as the little boy, he looked around five or six years old, smiled at Bonga and I looked at the coins in my hand.

"How much can I get for this?" I asked as he looked at the coins in my hand and smiled. He picked up three ripe bananas and an apple as I nodded and looked at Bonga. "Right, pay him."

The man and the little boy were stunned when Bonga climbed down my arm as I held it to my stomach and Bonga handed the coins to the man. The man smiled as he placed the coins into the pouch tied to his waist then placed the fruit into a small sack, handing the sack to me. The little boy asked if he could touch Bonga and smiled after patting the top of Bonga's head. Waving, we headed for the ship while I fed some of the banana to Bonga and nibbled on the rest of it.

_(Here is a true story, Amelia. A few years later I went on another trip with Commander Watertin and the man with the food cart told me that, after we left, he got a job at one of the local markets and inherited it from the owner after the man died childless. The store is still there and his grandson runs it.)_

"Whoa, just because he was nice to a little monkey?" she asked and turned the page.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

18 July 1750

I really like sailing and Captain Crane allowed me to help with the rigging and sails while Luis learned how to load and use the cannons. The Sea Star had six small cannons on the deck and eight long canons below deck and some of the crew laughed when McBride slammed his toes into the pile of cannonballs.

"That is not funny," Commander Watertin said as Luis looked at me and gave me a wink.

"Cheeky buggers," Amy said and sipped on the tea.

20 July 1750

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked while they lowered me down the side of the ship while I sat on the plank of wood connected to the rope and the waves sprayed against my legs. Several of the crew were also sitting on planks of wood connected to ropes on either side of the ship, scraping the barnacles off the wood, and, much to my chagrin, I had gotten talked into helping them.

"Aye, it's perfectly safe," one of the men said as they lowered the rope and I looked at the ship moving up and down. Taking out the small, metal scraper out of my belt, I started scraping the barnacles off the wood and the plank of wood swung side to side. The spray of the waves soaked my legs and bottom while I rubbed the sweat out of my eyes and sighed. Suddenly a large wave slammed into me when I fell off the plank of wood and fell into the water.

"Man overboard!" someone shouted as I surfaced and the ship stopped. I looked up to see men as well as Commander Watertin and Luis at the railing and Mullins tossed a rope down to me. It had a loop tied at the end of it as the rope floated on the water and I swam toward it. I placed the loop around me when the men pulled on the rope and I sailed up into the air. Being pulled onto the deck, I laid on my back as I panted and Bonga ran to me and hopped onto my chest. Placing my head back, I patted the soft fur as I looked up at the men looking at me and pouted.

"Sorry," one of the men said as I sighed and rolled my eyes. Dillon had gone to fetch a blanket as I sat up and Mullins wrapped the blanket around me. I stood up while holding onto Bonga and walked to the stairs, going down to my room. Doctor Flint came to see if I was alright then gave me a small brandy and I spent the rest of the day in bed. I was asked if I wanted to do it again, but I told them to fuck off (Sorry about the swearing.) and walked away.

"So would I," Amy said and sipped on the tea.

24 July 1750

"How are you feeling?" Luis asked me one morning and I could barely open my eyes. McBride had purchased what he thought was fresh fish at the last port and we had eaten it for dinner four nights ago. He had served the fish, as well as some chicken he had bought, and some of the crew grew ill after eating it. I was just as ill and the slightest motion of the ship made me vomit.

"Unh!" was all I could say while lying on the brass bed and sweat rolled down my neck and chest. My stomach felt like a tight knot and would spasm hard enough to make me curl into a ball.

"Easy now," he said as he wiped the sweat out of my eyes and I closed my eyes, trying hard not to scream. I heard the door open when Doctor Flint walked into the room and stood next to the bed. He was a tall man with gray hair and eyes and pair of wire rimmed glasses sat on the end of his nose. He wore a white shirt and a black waist waistcoat with gold buttons and trim. He also wore gray trousers and boots and his hair was tied back with a black cord. He carried a small leather bag in his hand as he sat on the bed and looked at Luis.

"I don't understand why he's still ill," he said and I wondered the same thing. Commander Watertin walked into the room as he stood near the bed and Doctor Flint gently brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Help me straighten him out."

"N-no," I moaned as I shook my head and pulled the duvet over my head. Commander Watertin softly laughed as he moved the duvet down and he and Luis gently straightened my legs out and rolled me onto my back. I was lying naked under the bedding as the sweat rolled down my chest and I closed my eyes, kneading the duvet in my hands. Doctor Flint moved the bedding down to my waist as he gently pressed his fingers on my stomach and I moaned, feeling the vomit rolling up my throat. He helped me turn to my side as I used the bowl to vomit into then rinsed my mouth with some water and he laid me back down on my back.

"I think I might have to bleed him," Doctor Flint said as my eyes went wide and I shook my head.

"I forgot that they bled people then," Amy said and turned the page.

"N-no, dinnae let him bleed me," I moaned when Bonga suddenly scampered into the room then jumped onto the bed and sat near my hip. With a shaking hand, I stroked the soft fur and Bonga tilted its head side to side, looking at me.

"Get Bonga out of here," Commander Watertin said when Mullins walked into the room and placed a hand on Commander Watertin's shoulder.

"No, Sir, let him stay," Mullins said when Bonga softly crawled on top of me and gently poked at my stomach then moved up my chest and placed its head down near where my heart was.

"What is it doing?" Luis asked.

"Not really sure, but whatever it is, it works," Mullins said while Bonga curled up into a ball on top of my stomach and Commander Watertin looked at Doctor Flint.

"Are you going to let it stay there?" he asked.

"Yes," Doctor Flint said as he headed for the door and left the room. I looked at the ceiling as Mullin's face appeared and smiled at me.

"Right, Lad, just place your hands on top of Bonga and leave them there. Do you understand?" he asked and I blinked once and placed my hands on top of Bonga. My stomach burned as I closed my eyes and drifted off into the blackness.

_(I did say that I don't remember my dreams except for the Rising and Culloden, but there was other dream I remember. I was lying on this alter and there were drums beating somewhere. I heard a woman's voice and she was chanting something that I didn't understand. I used to understand every language because of the TARDIS, but not this time. A thick mist covered me when I felt something wriggling inside me then Bonga hopped onto my stomach and clawed at my skin. I couldn't feel any pain, but the blood rolled across my skin and Bonga started pulling poisonous snakes out of my stomach. One by one, Bonga ate the snakes as the chanting grew louder and I balled my hands into fists. I wanted to scream as the chanting grew into screeches and a large snake rose out of me and Bonga growled. Bonga grew larger and larger until it was sitting near the alter and pulled the snake out of me, like you would pull a worm out of an apple, then Bonga smashed the snake's head with a rock and tossed the body of the snake into the mist. I woke up in a cold sweat to find Bonga sleeping on my chest as I stroked the soft fur then closed my eyes, going back to sleep.)_

"Blimey," Amy said and turned the page.

The air was warm when I finally came on deck and walked slowly to the rail. I heard that McBride had nearly died from food poisoning as I watched the water move by the ship and heard a few seabirds calling out overhead.

"Ah, there you are, Lad," Mullins said as he walked toward me and I nodded. My stomach still felt raw as I slowly stood up and leaned against the railing. Bonga was sitting on his shoulder when Bonga hopped onto my shoulder and pulled on the top of my shirt. Bonga slid into my shirt as it curled into a ball and I held Bonga in my arms.

"Why is he doing that?" I asked, looking down at Bonga.

"Guess he's cold. It is a little chilly out," Mullins said and he was right, the air was a little chilly. "So how are you feeling?"

"My stomach's a little sore, but I'm alright," I said and he nodded.

"Well, that will teach you to eat funny smelling fish," he teased then walked away and I softly laughed. Bonga rested its head against my chest as I stroked the soft fur and walked to the crate, sitting down. I remembered that Zoe told me that monkeys and primates tend to have family groups and the younger ones tend to go to their parent for comfort when they are scared or worried. I looked at Bonga when I realized that it was asleep and placed my feet on the other crate, watching the clouds going by.

"Scared you, did I?" I whispered and Bonga made a soft noise and I scratched the top of its head. "Sorry."

"Are you talking to the monkey?" a voice asked when I looked up and saw Commander Watertin standing next to me.

"Aye, Sir," I said and he nodded, sitting next to me.

"You seem rather attached to it."

"Aye, I guess I am," I said as Bonga made little sounds and scratched its nose.

"You do know that you can't bring it home with us, don't you?"

"I wouldnae do that. He's their lucky charm."

"Ah, well, be that as it may, my wife and Mrs. Connolly would not be pleased that you brought home a squirrel monkey."

"I dinnae think Anne would be pleased either."

"No, I don't think she would like it either."

"I am sorry."

"Please, it wasn't your fault."

"I ken that, but you did promise Lady Pamela that you would bring us all home," I sighed and he nodded.

"Well, I won't tell her if you won't," he teased and we laughed as Bonga lifted its head then sighed and went back to sleep.

_(Amelia, do me a favor and see if the Doctor still has my wee dragon. His name was Droo and I had to leave him behind when the Time Lords sent me home. I know that Anne wouldn't let me keep him even if he does find him, but I do miss my wee pet.)_

"Is Droo still here?" Amy asked when a hologram of the Doctor appeared, shook its head then vanished and Amy sighed. Yawning, Amy placed the bookmark in the journal, closed the journal then snuggled under the duvet, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep while the TARDIS turned the lights down and the fire crackled in the fireplace.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Amy sat on the grass while the ducks floated in the pond and she sat against the tree. Opening the journal, Amy started reading and bent her legs up toward her chest.

16 October 1750

We were just two days from home when a storm appeared and the sky was black with the dark clouds. The crew was busy making sure the sails were secure and the ship bounced up and down on the waves. The thunder rumbled in the distance while I stood near the wheel and Mullins told the men to tie down anything that could be washed overboard. My skin was tan now and the muscles of my arms, chest, stomach and legs were more defined. I was a little surprised that my hair had a blonde tint to it from the sun as it was tied back with a black cord and a gold ear ring dangled from my right ear lobe.

"What?!" Amy asked with wide eyes.

Commander Watertin was not pleased that one of the men had done it, but assured him that I could remove the ear ring and the hole would close up at some point.

Amy did remember seeing a little hole in Jamie's ear lobe, but forgot ask him about it and smiled, shaking her head.

"Jamie!" Dillon shouted as I walked to the rail and he ran to the stairs that led to the captain's quarters and looked up at me.

"Aye, what is it?" I called down as the wind kicked in and thunder rumbled in the dark sky.

"The captain needs you," he said as I walked down the stairs and we walked down the three stairs that led to the captain's quarters. Dillon knocked on the door as he opened the door and we walked inside the room. Three large windows with stain glass arches over the top of them were at the back of the room and a window seat with a small bookcase under the window seat was in front of the windows. A ship's wheel hung on the wall to the left of the windows while three small paintings of ships sat to the right of the window and the brass bed was under the paintings. A wooden night table sat next to the brass bed and a wardrobe sat in the corner near the foot of the bed. A large oak table that served as a dining table and a desk sat at the left of the room with three chairs sitting around it and a globe of the world sat under the ship's wheel on the wall. Small oil lamps were on the walls as well as some other paintings and two tables sat on either side of the door. There was a window above the table to the left of the door and a small oil lamp sat on the table. A map of the world and a small mirror hung above the table to the right of the door and a chamber pot, a bowl and a pitcher sat on the table. There were also a razor, a comb, a bowl with soap in it and a towel on the table.

"Ah, James, do come in," Captain Crane said and Luis and Commander Watertin were standing next to him. Dillon nodded as he left then closed the door while I walked to the others and Captain Crane smiled at me.

"You wanted tae see me, Sir?" I asked when I saw four leather sacks on the table with the two silver candlesticks, some rolled up maps, a small box of sand, a bowl of ink, quills and some books and I picked up one of the leather sacks.

"Aye, that is your share of the profits," Captain Crane said as I opened the leather sack and looked at the gold and silver coins, my eyes going wide. "Didn't think you'd get paid for all your hard work, eh?"

"No, I didnae, I thought you got it all," I said, looking at Commander Watertin.

"Well, you earned it," Commander Watertin said with a grin when a loud boom of thunder echoed in the room and the ship lurched side to side, nearly causing us to fall to the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Captain Crane asked as we nodded then walked to the door, leaving the room. The rain had started falling hard and fast, the rain looked like it was falling sideways, while the wind howled around us and the waves slammed against the sides of the ship and over the railing.

"We've steered into a gale, Sir!" Mullins called down from the wheel deck as we went to help the crew and Dillon ran to me, pulling on my sleeve.

"Come quick, Sir, Bonga …" he shouted over the howling wind and the lightning flashed in white flashes of light and the thunder roared around us. I felt my heart slamming quick in my chest with the thought that Bonga had been swept overboard when I saw a tiny blurry shape squeezing through the tiny hole in the hatch that led below deck then Bonga appeared and was scampering toward me. Kneeling down, I scooped it into my arms and stood up. The hatch door slammed open as McBride lumbered onto the deck while he staggered side to side and held a long blade knife in his left hand.

"Where is that fucking thing?!" he bellowed over the roaring wind as he wiped his mouth with his hand and blinked the rain out of his eyes. He had been growing more and more agitated over the last two months to the point where Rory Cassidy, the Irish assistant cook, had taken over making the meals and McBride had been confined by Doctor Flint to one of the guest cabins.

"How did he get out?" Captain Crane asked over the howling wind and Bonga had climbed under my shirt, its wet fur clinging to my chest.

"Doctor Flint asked me to help take care of him, but he attacked Doctor Flint and got out," Dillon said as Captain Crane held Dillon to his side and nodded.

_(Och, I forgot to tell you that Dillon was Captain Crane's son.)_

"Ah," Amy said and turned the page.

"Is Doctor Flint alright?" Luis asked as McBride growled and balled his right hand into fists.

"Aye, he's fine and told me to come and find you. I saw McBride going down the hallway when Bonga came out of your room, Sir," Dillon said as he pointed to Commander Watertin's room and I remembered that Bonga was sleeping on my bunk. "McBride saw Bonga and had been chasing him down the hallway. I ran up here after they went around the corner."

"You did the right thing, Lad," Captain Crane when McBride growled and stormed toward me.

"Fucking monkey!" he roared as he reached out his hand toward my shirt and I backed away from him. "Keep still, you little shit, that fucking thing's mine!"

"Mister McBride, I order you to stand down!" Captain Crane said as McBride came closer and closer and I held Bonga against my chest. The deck was slick with rain as McBride swung the large blade knife and I ducked, feeling the blade of the large knife brush against the top of my hair. Bonga climbed out of my shirt as it scampered across the deck and McBride roared. Standing up, I kicked McBride in the stomach as he staggered back and I hopped on one foot. Kicking him felt like kicking a tree trunk and he growled, swinging the knife at me again.

"James!" Luis shouted when the blade of the knife cut my right arm near the shoulder and blood spread across the sleeve. One of the crew tossed me a sword as I caught it and pain rolled down my arm.

"You think you can take me, Boy?" McBride growled as he tossed the long blade knife from one hand to the other and grinned. I never noticed that he was missing a few teeth and tried to keep the sword in my hand while the blood rolled over my hand, making the hilt of the sword slippery.

"Aye, I think I can," I said as he laughed then swung the long blade knife at me and I swung the sword, the pain in my arm caused little flashes of lights across my eyes. The rain slammed against us while the wind screeched in my ears and the lighting flared. McBride's screams were drowned out by the thunder as he swung his arm and the blades of the knife and sword clanked together. We fought for what felt like forever when I jumped up onto the crates as the waves slammed against the sides of the ship and I held my arms out to help make sure that I didn't fall off the crates into the water. McBride swung the long blade knife and I screamed while the blade tore into my left leg, just below my knee.

"James!" Commander Watertin shouted as I screamed then hopped off the crates and McBride laughed. Blood rolled down my leg as well as my arm as I took the sword in my left hand and growled.

"Creag an tuire!" I shouted then ran at McBride and swung the sword, bringing it down and cut his left arm off. McBride bellowed as the thunder roared around us and he swung his right fist, punching me in the stomach. The air was knocked out of me as I fell onto the deck onto my back and the sword slid out of my hand. I strained to reach for the sword when he stomped on my hand and grinned down at me. Picking up the sword, he held the hilt in his right hand when he raised the sword into the air and prepared to plunge the blade into my heart.

"Blimey," Amy said and turned the page.

Before he could move, something slammed into the sides of the ship as the wind howled and I sat up, holding my arm against my stomach. A large wave came toward the ship with a large, dark shadow at the center and the lighting flared, showing us what it was. The thirty foot long tentacle was covered with black scales with a large flipper at the end and the suckers opened and closed, exposing rows of sharp teeth. McBride was looking at the tentacle while Luis and Mullins ran to me and gently helped me to my feet. The tentacle slashed through the air when three more tentacles appeared then four more tentacles appeared on the other side of the ship, moving back and forth like long blades of grass.

"No!" McBride shouted when one of the tentacles wrapped itself around him and lifted him into the air. An inhuman screech filled the air as McBride slashed at the tentacle with the sword when the tentacles disappeared below the waves and the storm died down.

"Blessed Mother," Mullins said as he crossed himself and I held onto Luis, nodding.

"Let's get him below," Captain Crane said then looked back at Dillon, who was holding onto Bonga, and sighed. "Go get Doctor Flint."

"Aye, Sir!" Dillon said, but his voice sounded muffled while I noticed that things were swirling around and I passed out, the blackness sweeping over me like waves of the ocean.

"You awake, Lad?" someone asked as I opened my eyes and saw Commander Watertin looking at me. Looking around, I noticed that I was in our room and a dull pain moved down my arm and leg. My hand also hurt as I sighed and wiped my hand over my face.

"Where's Bonga?" I asked softly as Commander Watertin smiled and pointed at my chest. Looking down, I saw Bonga circled into a ball on my chest and reached up, stroking the soft fur. Bonga's head rose up when it looked at me while I smiled then Bonga laid its head back down and went back to sleep.

"Doctor Flint said that you were lucky. Your hand and foot aren't broken. The gash on your arm and leg were deep, but didn't slice into anything major or you would have bled to death. He also said he made the stitches small enough that no one will notice the scar, the same with your leg."

"Are you angry with me?" I asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and patted my leg.

"Yes, I am. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking aboot Bonga," I said, looking down at it. "It might sound odd, Sir, but do you ken aboot the curse?"

"Yes, I do," he said with a nod of his head.

"Well, did you want us tae sink if McBride would have killed him? I dinnae ken what that thing was, but it was attacking us. The only reason why it didnae sink the ship was because it was only after McBride," I said as he thought for a few moments then sighed, nodding his head again.

"But, James, what if he had gotten the upper hand? Anne, let alone my wife, would be devastated if you had been killed."

"Aye, that is true," I sighed while stroking the soft fur and looked at the ceiling. "But what I hope you understand, Sir, is that I will gladly give my life for friends and family."

"Yes, I think you would, but you don't have to. That's my job," he said with a wink and ruffled my hair. "Now go to sleep."

Watching him stand up, I stroked the soft fur while he left the room then looked down at Bonga and smiled. Bonga did a little sigh, but didn't wake up as I thought about what happened and blinked. Commander Watertin was right about Anne being upset if I had died, but I would have done it again without a thought and I closed my eyes, going back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

18 October 1750

Doctor Flint made me stay in bed for the next two days, though Luis let me use the lower bunk, and I spent most of the time sleeping.

The morning we reached home port I wasn't sure why water was dripping on my face as I opened my eyes and saw Anne kneeling next to the bunk. She had used some water from the pitcher on the table near the bunk to wake me up and I sighed, knowing full well that she was angry at me.

"Your father told you what I did, aye?" I asked with a pout and she placed her hand on my chest, my skin was tingling under her fingers.

"Yes, he did," she finally said and I placed my hand on top of hers. "Mind telling me what you were thinking?"

"I wasnae thinking," I said softly and looked at the bottom of the top bunk.

"No, you weren't," she said as my heart thumped hard against her fingers and she brushed the hair behind my ear. "I have heard that Highlanders were a stubborn lot, but that was just plain stupid."

"I didnae want anything tae happen tae Bonga," I said then saw the look in her eyes and shook my head. "No, he isnae just a monkey, he is my friend."

"Mister Mullins told me that you and Bonga were inseparable."

"Aye, I was even thinking of bringing Bonga home with me, but your father said that you and your mother wouldnae allow it."

"No, Mother doesn't like monkeys," she said and smiled at me. "Do you know that I would have been devastated if you had been badly injured or killed?"

"Aye, your father told me that you would have been," I said with a nod of my head.

"Do you promise to never do it again?"

"That's the hard part," I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "See, I have been taught tae defend my family and friends no matter the cost, even if I have tae sacrifice my own life tae do it, and I will always do that. It doesnae matter if it you, your father, your mother, Malcolm, Niles, Michael, Katherine, Michael James, Susan, Luis, Molly, Captain Crane, Mister Mullins, Dillon, the crew, Bonga…."

(_This includes the Doctor, Ben, Polly, Victoria, Zoe, the Brigadier and Amelia.)_

"I understand," she said with a smile as she gently cupped my mouth then let go. "But you don't have to do that. My father can take care of himself and the same can be said for my family or the crew of this ship."

"What if I have tae defend your honor? Should I nae do that? You are…You…You are mine," I said and she frowned, arching her eyebrow at me.

"I'm yours, am I?" she asked with a grin and I looked up at her. Moving the bedding back, I waved for her to move back as she stood up and I carefully sat up, moving my legs over the side of the bunk. Holding onto the wall, I stood up as my leg screamed and she looked at me with concern in her eyes. I let go of the wall then held my arms out and she slid her arms around me. My arm hurt as I wrapped my arms around her and she placed her head on my shoulder. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"I dinnae care," I said while stroking her hair and she moved her hands down my back and cupped my bottom in her hands. "And you shouldnae be doing THAT!"

"I don't care," she said as I smiled then heard a cough and saw Commander Watertin standing in the doorway. Walking toward us, he smiled softly as Anne moved away from me and slid her hand into mine.

"Go," he said with a nod of his head and Anne squeezed my finger then left the room. Captain Watertin looked at me as I sighed and prepared for him to tell me that I was staying here and was never going to see Anne again.

"Being insecure, are we?" Amy said and the TARDIS rumbled a soft laugh.

Commander Watettin looked at me while I held onto the edge of the bunk and stood on the ball of my foot.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I'm just preparing myself for when you tell me what you want tae tell me," I said as I stood my full height and he blinked.

"And what is it that you think I'm going to say?"

"That you changed your mind aboot me and Anne and that I'm staying here," I said with a calm voice and his eyes went wide while his eyebrows arched up to nearly his hairline.

"Ah, I see," he said with a nod of his head then his face went blank and I couldn't see what he was thinking. "Do you want to stay?"

"No," I said as I hopped on one foot and sighed. "My leg and arm hurt, I'm tired of eating salty food and I miss my horse and bed. So, Sir, with permission, can we go home?"

Commander Watertin laughed as he nodded and helped me get dressed. After that, we walked down the gangplank and Lady Pamela gave me a stern look when she saw me slightly limping toward her.

"My silly boy," she sighed then hugged me and I never felt so glad to be home in my life.

"Aw," Amy said and turned the page.

"Anne," I sighed as she tucked the duvet around my waist and sat next to my left hip.

"Oh, stop fussing. Doctor Flint said that you can't get up for a few more days, a week at the most," she said as I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling.

'You dinnae want tae open your stitches, do you, Suhr?" Molly asked while placing my dirty clothes in the laundry basket and I sighed.

"Dinnae you start, Molly," I said as she laughed and picked up my boots, placing the boots in the basket.

"Leave her alone," Anne teased and I shrugged. She had taken the ear ring out of my ear lobe as she held it in her hand and we looked at it. "What do you want to do with this?"

"I would put it in my sporran if I still had it," I said with a sigh and Anne looked at Molly. Nodding, Molly walked to the trunk that was at the foot of the bed and opened the lid. I never looked in the trunk as she moved a few blankets and took out something, closing the lid. Walking to the bed, she placed my sporran in my lap and my eyes went wide. "What?"

"Father just burned your boots, plaid and clothes, but he didn't think having that would cause any trouble. That little knife of yours and the sword are in his den."

"You mean my dirk?"

"What's a dirk?"

"It's the little knife."

"Oh, well then, yes, it's in his den along with the sword," Anne said as I nodded and moved my finger along the smooth leather. Anne noticed the look in my eyes as she placed the ear ring in my hand, stood up and nodded her head toward the door. I watched as they left the room and Molly closed the door. Opening my sporran, I slid my left hand inside almost to the elbow and placed the ear ring in one of the many smaller pockets inside it and smiled. The Doctor had made all my sporrans bigger than they are on the outside and I moved my hand around until I found something and removed the chanter from my bagpipes.

_(It wasn't the original chanter. I had left that either in the prison cell at Culloden or on the Annabelle, but the TARDIS had made me a new one. It even has the McCrimmon family crest engraved on it. My son, James, has it now and I do admit that he's a better piper than I am.)_

Leaning back on the pillow, I closed my eyes then placed the mouthpiece into my mouth and started playing the chanter.

Days later I was able to get out of bed as I slightly limped into the dining room and Lady Pamela stood up, holding out a hand toward me. Half limping, I walked to her as I took her hand and she gave my cheek a kiss. Blushing, I held her chair as she sat down then moved her chair in and sat down. Anne smiled at me as I nodded at her and the servants served breakfast. My arm still stung a bit as I used my left hand to eat with when I felt something move across my thigh and looked down, seeing Anne's hand sliding across my thigh and slide between my legs.

"Dinnae do that," I whispered as her fingers drifted over the material of my trousers and a part of me twitched against her fingers.

"Is there a problem?" Lady Pamela asked as I coughed and Anne placed her hand on the table. Shaking her head, Lady Pamela went back to her meal and I saw Susan smiling at me. She slightly nodded her head toward Luis as he winked at me and I noticed that Susan was only eating with her right hand. Susan was left handed and Luis looked down toward his lap.

"Naughty!" Amy said with a smile and the TARDIS grumbled in agreement.

_(I forgot to tell you that Susan had a little girl and the lass' name was Isabella Christina Pamela. She, the lass, still gets mad when I call her "Dizzy Izzy", but she knows that I'm teasing and just rolls her eyes at me.)_

Anne's hand returned to my thigh when Commander Watertin tapped the handle of the spoon on the juice glass and we all looked at him. I took Anne's hand as he stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"I have made my decision about what is to be done with Anne and James," he said as they all looked at us and Anne held tightly onto my hand. "Now we all know that it will be difficult for them, seeing that James is a Jacobite and is considered a criminal, to have any sort of life…"

"Father, I will not marry anyone else if I cannot marry James!" Anne said with a stern voice and anger spread across her face.

"If you will let me finish, Daughter, I was going to say that his being what he is will not alter my decision. Seeing that it's been four years since Culloden, and James had not appeared on any arrest lists, I see no reason why they can't be married," he said and we all were stunned. "So, James, do you wish to marry my daughter?"

"Eh? Och, aye, Sir, I do!" I said and my heart slammed hard in my chest.

"And, Anne, do you still want to marry this slightly reckless rogue?" he asked with a grin and Anne laughed.

"Oh yes!" she said when she stood up and I followed her. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she kissed me with a passion I never felt before while the others clapped and I moved back, placing my forehead against hers. "I love you."

"Mi gaol thu, cuideachd," I said in Gaelic and she blinked. "That means that I love you, too."

"Oh," she said as we hugged and she placed her head on my shoulder.

"So, Father, when is the wedding?" Malcolm asked.

"I was thinking May of next year," Commander Watertin said as he looked at us and Anne smiled at him.

"May it is then," she said then looked at me and smiled.

"Aye, that's fine with me," I said then kissed her when Lady Pamela did a light cough then nodded to the chairs and we sat down, going back to our breakfast.

Sighing, Amy placed the bookmark into the journal, closed the journal then got up and left the room and the ducks floated gently across the water.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Rory slept as he snuggled closer while Amy stroked his hair then picked up the journal and adjusted the pillow behind her. Opening the journal, she smiled as Rory slid his arm across her stomach and she picked up his hand, kissing his knuckles then placing his hand back on her stomach.

14 January 1751

"Come in," Commander Watertin said when I walked into his office and closed the door behind me. Over the last few months Anne and I talked with her parents about what kind of wedding we wanted, but no one seemed to care that I wanted to traditional Scottish wedding and Anne and I fought more times than I can count over which kind of wedding we were going to have.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" I asked as I stood in front of the desk and he looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing the quill in the holder on the desk.

"Uh, it's aboot the wedding. I dinnae think I want tae get married," I said and he stood up, walking around to the front of the desk.

"Why not?" he asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked at the floor.

"I love Anne, I really do, but I always thought that I'd get married in the kirk where my mother and father were married."

"Ah, well, where is this place?"

"It's in my family castle," I said and his eyes went wide.

"You have a family castle?"

"Aye, Sir," I said with a nod of my head.

"What is the castle called?"

"It's called Castle Mullie," I said and a shocked look came over his face. He started pacing while looking at me from time to time then stopped and blinked.

"Do you know who the lord of that castle is?" he asked and I started to worry.

"Aye, Sir, the laird of the castle is my great-grandfather, Angus," I said and he walked behind the desk, sitting down hard on the chair.

"Oh bloody hell," he said then looked at me and sighed.

_(Right, I have to explain something. The reason why my great-grandfather, Angus, didn't claim me after Culloden had to do with my grandfather, James. My grandfather and his brother, Robert, (Aye, I was named after my grandfather and great-uncle.), were very close, but my grandfather supported the first Rising and that angered my great-grandfather, who was totally loyal to the British Crown. This made my great-grandfather very unpopular with the other lairds and he fought long and hard to keep his castle, let alone his tenants and land. He also disowned my grandfather and swore that none of my grandfather's offspring would ever set foot in Castle Mullie ever again. My great-uncle, even though very close to my grandfather, had no choice and severed all ties with my grandfather. Or so my great-grandfather thought. My great-uncle would send coded messages through trusted friends and it was through those messages that he learned about my father. When my grandfather died, my father kept up the messages and asked if it was alright for him to get married in the family kirk. (He also asked if he could bury his father in the family kirkyard. My great-uncle told my father to bring the coffin and they had a small funeral after the wedding.) Now, my great-grandfather by then had a stroke and was slightly muddled, so he didn't know who was getting married. All he knew was that it was family and sat lording over it with no idea that it was his son's son who was getting married.)_

"Now that's really sneaky," Amy said then turned the page.

_(I've only been to Castle Mullie once, when I was eight years old, and it is an amazing place. My cousin Andrew and I used to get in all sorts of trouble while I was there and I happened to meet my great-grandfather when I was running around the courtyard. He just asked me my name and nodded when I told him what it was. With all the children that live there, he had no idea that I was his son's grandson. Now my great-grandfather died in his sleep when I was eighteen years old and my great-uncle became the lord of the castle.)_

"Ah," she said and gently stroked Rory's hair, making him smile.

"Are you alright, Sir?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, yes," he said then sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'll see what I can do about getting you married in your family kirk."

"Thank you, Sir," I said with a nod of my head and left the den. I was totally confused to why he reacted to me mentioning my great-grandfather as I shrugged and headed down the hallway.

"Right, what was that about?" Amy asked.

24 March 1751

I was riding Pride when I saw the carriage coming down the road and was heading for the house. I used the side gate as I followed the carriage until it stopped at the stairs and Simon walked out of the house, walking to the carriage. He opened the door when a man walked out of the carriage and nodded at Simon. The man was my height with gray in his light brown hair and was wearing a gray coat, black trousers and black shoes.

"This way, Sir," Simon said as they headed for the stairs when the man stopped and turned around, looking at me. His eyes went wide when he half ran down the stairs then toward me and looked up at me.

"Jamie?" he asked as he placed his hand on my leg and I blinked. He looked older, but I knew who it was and smiled at him.

"Great-uncle Robby?" I asked when I carefully got off of Pride and Great-uncle Robby hugged me. I felt the tears rolling down my neck as we patted each other's back and he moved back, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Och, Lad, you look just like your father," he said when Commander Watertin walked closer and my great-uncle turned to him, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Thank you, Paul."

"So Jamie is your great nephew then?" Commander Watertin asked.

"Aye, he is."

"Then let's go inside and talk," he said and we walked toward the house then went inside. My great-uncle explained that my laird, who had done business with him, did tell him that he took me in after my parents and grandmother died, and why he didn't claim me after Culloden, and agreed to allow me and Anne get married in my family kirk.

"What about Great-grandfather Angus? He's nae going tae allow it," I said and he shook his head.

"He died in seventeen forty-seven," he said and I nodded.

"Well then, it looks like we have a wedding to plan," Commander Watertin said as we nodded and I smiled.

Amy flipped the page when something fell onto her lap and she looked at the letter with her name written in fine script on the front. Opening the letter, Amy blinked her eyes a few times as she looked at the words and frowned while the TARDIS grumbled softly in her ears.

_Amelia,_

_Anne and I have noticed that James has skipped the month of April in this journal, but Anne talked at length with him and he agrees that she should tell you what transpired on the fifth anniversary of the battle at Culloden._

_Your servant,_

_Daniel_

15 April 1751

"Jamie?" Anne called out while walking by the stalls when Jamie appeared from behind Pride and softly smiled at her. "Ah, there you are."

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked to the stall door and titled his head to one side. Both of them knew they shouldn't be alone as a soft blush moved across her cheeks and he arched the cap back on his head.

"I know, but…" she softly said when someone coughed and they looked to see Samuel standing in the doorway.

"Afternoon, Miss," he said then looked at Jamie and Jamie looked shyly down at his feet. "Come with me."

Jamie closed the stall door behind him after he left the stall and followed Samuel out of the stable. Looking up, Jamie saw the dark clouds on the horizon when he sniffed the air then frowned and looked at Samuel.

"Smells like a storm's coming," Jamie said as Anne walked up behind him and Samuel looked up, nodding his head.

"Aye and it looks like a bad one. His lordship wants the animals moved to the winter stable," Samuel said as Jamie nodded and Anne slid her hand into Jamie's hand, wrapping her fingers around his fingers.

"Why does my father want the animals moved?" she asked.

"It's just a precaution, Miss. Heavy rains could cause flooding and there's the danger of lightning strikes. Also, thunder tends to spook the animals, which can make them bolt and run into the storm. Nothing worse than finding a dead animal after a storm," Samuel said and she nodded her head, letting go of Jamie's hand. Jamie, Anne and Samuel walked back into the stable as the sky grew darker and the wind blew some loose leaves around in small circles.

The rain slashed at the windows while the wind moaned and lighting flashed dimly behind the curtains. Jamie sat next to Anne while the servants served the evening meal and Michael James and Isabella winced during the roar of thunder.

"Michael!" Katherine said when Michael James dived off his chair then hid under the table and Jamie looked down to see him sitting between his feet.

"Scared, are you?" Jamie asked when Michael James looked up at him and nodded. Moving the chair back, Jamie reached down when he picked Michael James up, placed him on his lap and wrapped his arms around the scared, little boy. Katherine softly smiled when Jamie picked up the fork and started feeding Michael James, who took the fork from him and fed him. Lady Pamela looked over at Commander Watertin as he smiled then shook his head and she barely nodded her head, going back to her supper.

The storm raged as Jamie slid under the sheets, blankets and duvet when he heard someone tapping on the doorframe and sighed, rolling his eyes. Anne stood in the doorway as she looked at him framed by the light from the fireplace and he tucked the bedding around his waist.

"You're nae supposed tae be here," he said, spreading his hands over the duvet.

"I know, but I had to make sure you're alright," she said and Jamie softly laughed.

"I'm nae a little bairn, you ken."

"Sorry if I was worried about you," she said then stormed off and he leaned back against the pillows, rolling his eyes while looking at the ceiling.

It was a blinding flash of light and an explosion of thunder that woke the entire household and Anne sat up on the bed, her heart slamming in her chest. Calming her breathing, she got out of bed as the lighting flashed and the thunder roared and she headed for the door, opened the door and went in the hallway.

"Father?!" she called out as Commander Watertin ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What is going on?"

"I think lightning struck near the house. I had Simon get the stablemen and they're going to the winter stable to…"

The scream that filled the hallway caused them to turn when the door to Jamie's bedroom slammed open and Jamie ran down the hallway, heading for the stairs.

"James!" Anne called out as they chased after him and Jamie ran down the stairs, nearly tripping, and headed for the front door. "James, where are you going?"

The front door slammed open as Jamie ran out into the storm and the lightning flared around them as they watched him fade into the darkness.

"Where is he going?" Amy asked when she went back to the letter and her eyes widened.

16 April 1751

After searching most of the night and into the early morning, they found Jamie hidden behind some bushes and Samuel carried him into the bedroom, placing him on the bed. Jamie's hair was plaster to the sides of his head as the nightshirt clung to his body and his lips had a blue tint to them. Jamie was stripped then slid under the bedding as Molly placed a cloth covered brick against his feet and Anne sat on the edge of the bed with her hand on Jamie's cold, bare chest. His chest rose and fell in ragged breaths as she stroked the hair from his eyes and Simon handed her a small glass of whiskey. Nodding, Anne gently lifted Jamie's head when she helped him drink as he coughed and shook his head then mumbled something which caused her to turn and looked at Molly.

"What did he say?" she asked as Molly looked down at Jamie and bunched up her apron as she flexed her fingers in and out.

"It's Gaelic. He is asking where he is," Molly said as Anne gently rubbed Jamie's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Can you talk to him?"

"Aye," Molly said then leaned closer and stroked Jamie's hair. She whispered in Jamie's ear, but he just shook his head and moaned.

"Excuse me," someone said when they looked toward the doorway and Commander Watertin and the tall man were standing in the doorway. Commander Watertin had sent for the family physician, Doctor Hector Mannings, as Doctor Mannings walked to the bed and Anne stood up, watching him place the black satchel he had in his hands on the night table. Anne looked back at Jamie while Molly led her out of the room and the door closed quietly behind them.

The family and staff were in the main parlor when Doctor Mannings walked in the room and Anne saw the look in the doctor's eyes. Commander Watertin stood then walked to the doctor when Doctor Mannings sighed and lowered his eyes, looking at his shoes.

"How is he?" Commander Watertin asked.

"From the state of him, I'm amazed he's alive," Doctor Mannings said then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, that was rude. He's suffering from exposure and hyperthermia, but he is also delusional. I do understand Gaelic and he was mumbling about cannons, horses, men screaming and gunfire. I don't know why, but he thinks he's in the middle of a battle."

"Wait, what is the date?" Anne asked with wide eyes.

"It's the sixteenth of April," Doctor Mannings said and she gasped.

"Then he is in the middle of a battle," she said and Doctor Mannings gave her a confused look. "You see, James was there…at Culloden."

"Ah," Doctor Mannings said with a nod of his head.

"But what does that have to do with him running off into a raging storm?" Susan asked.

"Well, the storm was severe," Commander Watertin said. "The thunder might have sound like cannon fire and Jamie has had nightmares about Culloden before."

"So the combination of the two might have caused him to become disorientated and he thought he was on the battlefield," Doctor Mannings said and Commander Watertin nodded his head.

"And he was trying to get away from the redcoats?" Michael asked.

"Yes, and that's why we found him hiding in the bushes," Commander Watertin said then looked at Doctor Mannings. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I really can't say," Doctor Mannings sighed then ran his fingers through his hair again. "But I will tell you this. If he lives through the night, it will be a miracle."

"Oh no," Amy said when she turned the page and the TARDIS softly grumbled around her.

Jamie survived the night, but was weak and his chest rose and fell with wheezing and ragged breaths. Anne sat on the bed with her head on his clammy chest as she held his hand tightly in hers and his heart thudded hard and fast in her ear. What scared her was his heart sometimes fluttering or skipping beats as she felt her tears rolling down his chest and she closed her eyes, her lips moving in silent prayer. She jumped at the sound of someone gently knocking at the door when she got off the bed and headed for the door while wiping the tears away on the back of her hand.

Opening the door, Anne slightly jumped at the sight of a dark haired man standing in the hallway and she saw the sadness in the man's eyes. He was wearing a slightly rumpled, black coat, a white shirt, a black bowtie, a black vest, black and white checkered trousers and black shoes and a red handkerchief stuck out of the pocket of the coat. He slightly smiled at her as he made a little cough and held the black satchel tightly in his hands.

"Ah, hello my dear," he said as she blinked her eyes a few times and a confused look came over her face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Didn't your father tell you? Oh, I guess he forgot. You see, I am here to take care of Mister McCrimmon," he said and Anne turned to look back at Jamie.

"He already has a doctor."

"Yes, yes, but, you see, I have known Mister McCrimmon for a very long time and…"

"You have?" she asked with a suspicious tone to her voice and the man softly smiled.

"Yes, ever since Culloden," he said when Anne remembered Jamie telling her about being injured in battle and nodded her head.

"I do remember him telling me about a doctor treating him after he was shot," she said and the man nodded his head.

"So, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to see him," he said as she stood back and he walked toward the bed, turned and sweetly smiled at her. "Why don't you wait outside?"

"But…."

"I'll call you if…." he said as he looked down at Jamie then sighed and gently held onto Jamie's hand.

"If," Anne said with a nod of her head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The first thing Anne noticed as the door to Jamie's room opened was the smile on the man's face as he closed the door and held the black satchel in his right hand.

"Well, it looks like I got here just in time," he said, being proud of himself and Anne gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean you got here just in time?" she asked, but the man just smiled and patted her arm.

"Just follow the directions I left on the night table. That's a good girl. Now, I have to be going."

Anne watched as the man walked down the hallway when she looked at the door to Jamie's room and placed her hand on the door handle. Suddenly she realized she never asked the man his name as she turned, but the man was no longer in the hallway and she frowned, blinking her eyes a few times. Walking to the stairs, she looked down to see Simon walking by and called to him, making him look up at her.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" he asked.

"Uh, did you see the doctor?" she asked and Simon frowned.

"Doctor Mannings isn't here, Miss."

"No, I'm talking about the other doctor."

"Your father hasn't sent for another doctor," he said when fear clutched at her heart and Anne ran down the hallway, heading for Jamie's room.

"_You see, I am here to take care of Mister McCrimmon."_ was what the man had said as she opened the door and sprinted for the bed. She remembered her father having discussions with friends about people who were still hunting for Jacobites and something in her heart told her that this man might have been one of them.

She chastised herself for leaving him alone with Jamie, but the man seemed to really care about him.

Was that just an act?

She sat down on the bed when she placed her head down on the center of Jamie's chest and placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder. She heard footsteps running down the hallway as she looked toward the door and Commander Watertin, Lady Pamela, Simon, Molly, Luis, Susan, Michael, Katherine, Niles and Malcolm came into the room.

"Anne, what is going on? Simon told us someone came to see James. Is he…?" Commander Watertin asked and Anne listened to the gently thump of Jamie's heart.

"He's alive," she said as she closed her eyes and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Whoa," Amy said then turned the page and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Miss, are you sure you want me tae get rid of them?" Molly asked while looking at the glass bottles sitting on the night table next to Jamie's bed and Anne nodded her head while her hand rested on Jamie's chest. Commander Watertin had sent for Doctor Mannings and Doctor Mannings was surprised at the sudden turnaround in Jamie's condition. "The only reason I'm asking is whatever's in them seems tae be helping him."

"I don't care," Anne said as she gently stroked Jamie's chest and he barely smiled.

"Miss," Molly said then made a little cough and brushed some hair out of Jamie's eyes. She knew that Commander Waterin had the house and grounds search for the mysterious visitor, but there had been no sign of him and Molly picked up one of the glass bottles, watching the light dancing off the amber liquid. "If that man meant tae kill him, he would be dead, aye?"

"Yes, but…"

"Begging your pardon, but do you want him tae die?" Molly asked and Anne gave her a stunned look.

"No, how can you ask such a thing?"

"Then, please, let him take the medicine," Molly said when the air turned cold and they saw Daniel standing next to the bed. "Ah, there you are, Suhr."

"How long have you been there?" Anne asked and Daniel moved his fingers. "You've been here since the storm? Then you saw James when he woke up?"

Nodding, Daniel moved his fingers then frowned and looked down at his feet. Slowly standing up, Anne looked at him when she softly smiled and he glanced at her with such sadness in his eyes.

"No, there is no need to be sorry. None of us could have stopped him in the condition he was in," she said as he pointed to himself then at Jamie and looked at the window. "What? You were out there with him?"

"I remember Samuel saying that he saw a white mist leading them through the storm while they were looking for him," Molly said as she looked at Jamie and Daniel pointed to himself and nodded his head.

"You led them to James?" Anne asked and Daniel nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Um, Miss, I have been thinking aboot something. He said he wanted tae ken where he was. I told him he was home, but he didnae believe me."

"I remember you telling me that."

"What if…what if he didnae mean he didnae ken where he was? What if he was looking for someone?"

"But who would he be looking for?" Anne asked and Molly looked at Daniel.

"I think he was looking for you, Suhr. You were at Culloden," she said and Daniel's eyes widened.

"But James knows that he died there."

"Aye, he does, but, and this is a guess, what if he wants tae find him and bring him home alive?" Molly asked as Anne looked from Daniel to Jamie then back and tears trickled in the corner of her eyes. Neither Jamie nor Daniel had told anyone about their practice session to see if Daniel can become solid enough to move, pick up or touch things as he placed his hand on top of Jamie's hand and Anne saw Daniel's fingers wrap around Jamie's fingers. With small jerking motions, Jamie's fingers bent around Daniel's fingers when Jamie's eyelids fluttered and Anne moved closer, brushing the hair out of Jamie's eyes.

"James?" she asked when his eyes opened and he blinked hard enough for tears to roll down his cheeks.

"Daniel?" came out more as whisper as Anne kissed his cheek and he looked at her with a confused look on his face. "You're nae Daniel."

"No, I'm…." she said and he softly smiled.

"You're my Sassenach, aye?" he asked and she moved closer, kissing his lips.

"Aye," she whispered as he smiled then sighed and slowly closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

"Aw," Amy said when she noticed the note at the bottom of the page and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

_Amelia,_

_It's funny, but I don't remember any of that. I do know it took nearly a month to heal completely. And I just figured out who the man was who healed me. I'm sure you figured it out as well._

_Your servant,_

_Jamie_

"It was the Doctor," Amy said with a small smile and turned the page.

22 May 1751

I was sitting in the carriage with Luis, Niles, Michael, Malcolm and Commander Watertin while looking out the window while my stomach did some small flips and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Niles asked as he gently nudged me and I nodded.

"Just a wee bit nervous," I said softly and Michael smiled.

"It's natural to be nervous, James," he said and I nodded. The carriage moved down the road when Caste Mullie appeared over the horizon and I smiled.

Castle Mullie was made of a gray stone and had two towers at the front, two towers in the middle with one tower on each wall and three towers in the back. The towers were connected to each other by walkways and a large stone wall surrounded the castle. Yes, there was a moat going around the wall and a large drawbridge allowed people to come and go from the castle. Flags with the McCrimmon family seal fly from poles on top of the towers and several gardens surround the castle. There were also several stables and a barn and two stone stag statues sit near the stairs that led into the castle.

"Is that it?" Michael asked, pointing to the castle.

"Aye," I said with a nod of my head. The carriages approached the moat when they stopped and Commander Watertin got out of the carriage, standing in front of it.

"Who goes there?" a man said from the walkway.

"I am Commander Paul Watertin. We are expected," Commander Watertin said as the man walked to the tower to the left then went inside. Commander Watertin got back into the carriage as he closed the door and we looked at him. "I hope we're at the right castle."

"What if we're not at the right castle?" Malcolm asked.

"There are two things they can do. One, they will tell us that we are at the wrong castle and wants us to leave."

"What's the other thing?" Niles asked.

"They might attack us," Commander Watertin sighed and looked out the window, balling his hand into a fist.

The drawbridge slowly moved down then made a low thud as the carriages moved across the drawbridge and the carriages stopped in the courtyard. Two stablemen came out of the stable to the left when they opened the doors as we got out of the carriages and the door of the castle opened, causing us to look at the door. My great-uncle came down the stairs when I half ran to him and hugged him. He patted my back as we parted then he looked at Commander Watertin, smiling.

"Welcome!" Great-uncle Robert said with his arms spread wide while the men got the luggage off the top of the carriages and Anne walked to me, sliding her hand into mine. "Hello, mo banta."

"Mo banta means "my niece" in Gaelic," I whispered then whispered in her ear and she nodded. I had been teaching her some Gaelic and she smiled at him.

"Hello Uncle, tapadh leatleibh a chionn a' abhaist mu bhur sonnach a chionn ar bainis," Anne said and my great-uncle's eyes went wide. "Oh, did I say it wrong?"

"Nay, Lass, you said it perfectly!" he said then hugged her and smiled.

"What did she say?" Lady Pamela asked.

"I think she thanked him for the use of the castle for the wedding," Commander Watertin said. He was right. "Tapadh leatleibh a chionn a' abhaist mu bhur sonnach a chionn ar bainis" meant "Thank you for the use of your castle for our wedding" in Gaelic.

"Come, let's go inside," Great-uncle Robert said as he pointed with his hand toward the door as we nodded then went up the stairs and went inside the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I opened the door to the bedroom when I walked inside and closed the door. Walking to the bed, I slumped down onto the mattress and sunk slightly down into the goose down mattress. If I moved toward the headboard and laid down at the center of the bed, I knew I'd sink down into the welcoming warmth like I did when I was eight years old and smiled, placing my hands behind my head. The sweet smells of the herb and flower garden outside the windows drifted into the room while I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my stomach. I was about to drift off to sleep when a loud knock came from the door and I opened my eyes, sitting up on my elbows.

"Who's there?" I asked when the door opened and a smile spread across my face. The person standing in the doorway was as tall as I was, but with blonde hair instead of light brown and he leaned on the doorframe, looking at me. He was wearing a white linen shirt, a tan sheepskin lined vest, a kilt and tan boots and he brushed some of the hair from his hazel eyes.

"I'm looking at a dead man!" my cousin, his name was Andrew, said when he pushed off the doorframe and walked inside the room, heading for the bed. Andrew was my Uncle Frazer and Aunt Julie's son and he was the same age as I was. I wasn't sure if he had survived Culloden and he looked at me like he thought the same of me.

"So am I, Cousin," I said as I stood up and hugged him. Moving back, he looked at me with a smile on his face then turned and took my hand.

"Come on," he said as he half dragged me to the door and I wondered where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we left the room and headed down the hallway. We stopped at the door that led to the front left tower as he unlocked the door and went inside the stairwell to the tower.

"Just come on," he said as I looked around then sighed and went up the stairs, following close behind him. The dim light came from the tiny windows as we went up the slanted steps until we came to the top of the tower and Andrew opened the door, going out onto the walkway. "Mind bringing those with you?"

On the floor were two large buckets filled with something foul as I looked at them then at Andrew and frowned.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Just bring them!" Andrew sighed and I picked up the buckets, grunting as I walked out onto the walkway. The air was cold as we stood there when he took one of the buckets and looked down at the courtyard below us. "Right, now all we have tae do is wait for Franklin tae come then we can dump this on him."

"Are you talking aboot our cousin?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Aye, the bugger needs tae be taught that you dinnae mess with Andrew McCrimmon," he said with an angry tone to his voice and I sighed. Andrew and Franklin had never gotten along for as long as I have known them and Franklin must have done something really bad to make Andrew this mad.

"What did he do this time?"

"Just what I am aboot tae do!"

"He dumped…What is this?"

"It's cow dung. I gathered it fresh this morning."

"Ah, so, you're going tae dump cow dung over him because he dumped some over you?"

"Aye, the bastard has it coming."

"Andrew, that was years ago."

"No, it was last week while I was visiting him at his place," he growled and I blinked.

"Why would he do that?"

"How the hell should I ken? He's insane!"

"Aye, well, count me out."

"What?"

"Look, the last time we did this we got strapped and I couldnae sit down for five days! It is THREE days tae my wedding and I am nae spending my wedding night lying flat on my stomach with my bottom or my back hurting!"

"You coward!" he shouted and I glared at him.

"I am nae a coward!"

"You are if you dinnae help me get my revenge!" he shouted as he placed the large bucket on the wall and I growled at him.

"But he's nae even here!"

"His carriage is due tae arrive any minute. The moment he's standing in front of the door, I'm going tae dump this on his head!"

"What if the bucket falls? You'll bloody kill him!"

"The odds of that happening are….," he said as he swung his arms around and his hand hit the bucket, causing the bucket to fall off the wall. We watched the bucket tumble through the air then land with a loud thud inches away from my great-uncle and Commander Watertin when they moved to see where the bucket had come from and I looked at Andrew, who looked like he was about to faint. "Run!"

"Oh boy, someone is in big trouble!" Amy said then turned the page.

I will admit that I would rather face a horde of Daleks then to have to face the wrath of my great-uncle. He didn't scream. He just pointed to the wooden posts at the center of the courtyard, after his men caught us, and we walked toward the wooden posts in a slow march of condemned men. There were four sets of iron shackles set into the posts and he told us to remove our shirts, which we did.

"No!" I heard Anne shout as I turned to see Lady Pamela holding onto her and I sighed, holding my arms up. One of the men shackled my wrists then pushed me closer to the wooden pole and I placed my hands against the worn wood. I had seen my great-uncle whip…

"He was going to whip Jamie?!" Amy whispered and the TARDIS grumbled around her.

I had seen my great-uncle whip a servant once for disobeying him when I was eight years old, but I never thought he would do that to me and I sighed.

"Father, please, you can't allow him to do this!" Anne shouted and Commander Watertin only looked at me and sighed.

"I am sorry, Darling, but James has to be punished," I heard Commander Watertin say and I didn't blame him. Andrew could have hurt or killed either of them.

"But James didn't do anything!" she shouted when I looked to see my great-uncle take the whip from one of his men and walked to me.

"I am sorry, Lad," he said softly while I placed my forehead against the wood and closed my eyes. I felt the first sting of the whip on my back as I balled my hands into fists and heard Anne gasp. The whip cut into my back nineteen more times as I grunted then opened my eyes and looked at my feet. Sweat trickled down my face, arms, chest and back as the muscles in my legs shook and my heart slammed hard against my ribs. "Release him."

My legs collapsed as the men helped me up then helped me walk to the stairs and Anne walked next to me. I had seen that she had gone and got my shirt as she tried hard not to cry and I nodded, softly smiling at her.

"Shit," Amy whispered and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you awake?" I heard when my mind returned from the darkness and my back was screaming. I had passed out while they treated my back and a long piece of folded cloth was resting on my back. Andrew had gotten thirty lashes with the whip and had not only his back whipped, but his bottom and the back of his legs and I wondered if he had screamed. I would have if it had been me.

"Aye, I'm awake," I said softly and felt soft fingers stroking my hair. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Anne said as I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I swear that I didnae want tae do it."

"I believe you. I just don't believe that your great-uncle would do that to you."

"He didnae have a choice. How would it look if he punished Andrew and nae me?"

"But your poor back," she sighed as she gently touched the folded cloth on my back and kissed the back of my neck.

"It will heal," I sighed and she gently stroked my hair.

"Father talked to your great-uncle. He said that your great-uncle is going to delay the wedding until your back's better."

"That was nice of him." I sighed as she kissed the back of my left shoulder and I smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?" she teased as I painfully shrugged then closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

I wasn't sure when I woke up, but I felt like I was being watched and opened my eyes to see my great-uncle standing next to the bed.

"How's your back?" he asked in a soft voice and I gave him a little smile.

"It's been better," I teased and he sighed, nodding his head.

"Shite, what is wrong with your cousin? Does he nae care a lick aboot you?"

"Aye, he cares, but he cared more aboot getting revenge. I ken that I should have just walked away, but Franklin…."

"Aye, that bugger has been a pain in the arse since the day he was born," he said and became concerned while I coughed as I laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, it just hurts tae laugh," I said with a smile and he nodded. "How's Andrew?"

"The stupid idiot broke both wrists from turning in the shackles and twisted his ankle after stumbling up the stairs."

"Bugger," I whispered and he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for nae claiming you after your parents and grandmother were killed."

"Och, it wasnae your fault," I said and he gently patted my shoulder.

"Aye, it was my fault! I should have stood up to your great-grandfather, but….," he said and I reached back to pat his hand. "And then there was Culloden! If I had known where you were…."

"I'm here now, aye?" I asked as he smiled and patted the top of my head.

"Aye, that you are," he whispered after I yawned and closed my eyes, feeling him stroking my hair as I drifted back to sleep.

"Oh Jamie," Amy sighed and turned the page.

23 August 1751

Three months passed quickly, but the day of my wedding found me a nervous wreck. I felt my hands shaking as I stood in front of the full length mirror and my heart slammed hard and fast against my ribs. My wedding suit consisted of a Prince Charles jacket and waistcoat, a brand new kilt done in the McCrimmon tartan with a plaid to match, a sgian dubh, or a small, singled-edge knife, was tucked into my right hose, a black belt, my sporran, which I had brought with me, a white, wing collar shirt, a black bow tie and my dirk was tucked into the belt. The brooch with the McCrimmon seal and motto held up the plaid and the black shoes were laces up my calves then tied behind my knees. My hair had been brushed back and my piper's cap with a long feather sat on my head.

Strange as it sounds, but I wasn't missing my grandparents or my parents as I looked down and adjusted the waistcoat. I was missing Ben, Polly, Victoria and Zoe. Most of all, I was missing the Doctor. He should be standing next to me while I said my vows to Anne not Andrew.

"He should be here," I whispered then remembered someone else that wasn't there and sighed.

The piece of paper that was sitting on the table drew my attention as I sighed and walked to the table, picking the piece of paper up. Nodding, I walked to the door then left the room and headed down the hallway, heading for Anne's room. My great-uncle had placed a guard on the door when the man looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where do ye think ye're going?" he asked.

"I need tae see Miss Anne," I said and he shook his head.

"Ye go in there, Lad, and the wedding is off."

"I ken that, but I need tae give her this," I said and held up the piece of paper.

"Wrote her a love note, did ye?" he teased and I nodded. "Aye then, slide it under the door."

Carefully kneeling down, I slid the piece of paper under the door then knocked on the door and stood up, looking at the guard.

"Get back to yer room," he said, pointing down the hallway.

"Cannae I see if she answers it?" I asked and the guard arched an eyebrow at me. "Guess nae."

Turning around, I walked down the hallway when I went inside my room and closed the door behind me. A few minute later a piece of paper was slid under my door as I picked it up and opened it. THANK YOU was written on the paper and I smiled, leaning against the door.

"Ok, what was that about?" Amy asked when Rory's hand slid down her stomach then vanished under the duvet and she smiled. Placing the bookmark in the journal, Amy placed the journal on the night table when she looked at Rory and he smiled at her, rubbing his fingers along her thigh. Giggling, she slid down on the bed and pulled the duvet over them. Amy squealed from under the duvet as the TARDIS turned the lights down and the engines softly hummed around them.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Naughty wedding night Pt. 1

Chapter Twenty

Amy sat on the couch while the fire in the fireplace crackled and she opened the journal.

_(Just so you know, my cousin Franklin learned about the whipping and took great pleasure in smacking us on the back whenever he saw us. As for the note…I'll let Daniel tell you about that.)_

_Dearest Amelia._

_I guess I better explain the note. As you must know, I could not attend my twin sister's wedding, so I had written her a note expressing my happiness in her finding someone to love and spend her life with and apologized for not being there on her wedding day. I had also left a short note instructing James to give it to her on the day of her wedding and he told me that she was happy when she received the note._

_I also expressed my happiness in having James as a brother-in-law. If things had been different, I know, deep inside, that we would have been great friends. We are, but it isn't the same when one is a ghost and cannot participate in certain activities. It takes too much energy to write even a short letter, let alone become solid enough to, say, hold a baby or play with my nieces and nephews._

_So, no tears, please, I am happy the way I am. I truly am._

_Your humble servant,_

_Daniel _

Amy smiled as she nodded then turned the page.

23 August 1751

The kirk is located at the back of the castle and the stain glass windows on the left side of the kirk represented the story of Noah's ark. I did remember sitting near the window that represented the animals going into the ark and noticed that whoever made it forgot one of the pigs. Andrew told me that one of the lions ate it and his father smacked him on the back of the head.

"What are you looking at?" Andrew whispered while we stood at the alter and I blinked, nodding toward the window.

"Had no one ever noticed the mistake?" I asked and he smiled.

"Nay, they havenae noticed."

"Hmm," I said when the priest walked closer and we nodded our heads to him. My great-uncle had invited the entire clan and some of the neighbors to the wedding as I looked at the people sitting or standing in the small chapel and my hands were slightly shaking. Lady Pamela nodded at me and I smiled at her, but wondered if she could tell how scared I was. She just smiled when the pipers started playing and I looked toward the door to the chapel. The door opened when Commander Watertin, dressed in his uniform, led Anne down the aisle and I swear that my heart had stopped at the sight of her.

"Blessed Saints," I whispered as Anne held onto her father's arm and carried a bouquet of white roses in her hand. Her gown was a snow white color with lace and pearl trim and a long train was being carried by two handlers. The sleeves of the gown were long and ended at her wrists and had little pearls sewn into them. The collar of the gown was buttoned at her throat while a small brooch was pinned at her throat and the veil with small white flowers covered her face. She also had white slippers on her feet and she seemed to glide down the aisle, her smile, which I could just see, growing wider as she came toward me.

"Steady, Cousin," Andrew said as he placed his hand on the small of my back and I nodded, knowing that my legs were turning into water and smiled at Anne. The priest stepped forward when they arrived at the end of the aisle and held the bible close to his chest.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" he asked.

"Her mother and I," Captain Wartertin said as he nodded to Lady Pamela and Anne held her hand out to me. Taking her hand, I led her to the priests as we knelt down and he said the blessing while crossing his hand over us then we stood up. The rest of the service was beautiful as we said our vows then I remembered something and started biting my nails, a habit I stopped doing years ago.

"Father, if it's alright, I want tae explain what you're going tae do next," I said and he nodded. Turing to the others, I sighed then looked at the floor and placed my hands behind my back. "This is the part of the ceremony where Anne and I swear a blood oath to each other. What I mean is we are going to pledge our lives tae each other. Tae do that, we have to share each other's blood by a slit in our wrists."

"What?" Commander Watertin said with a shocked look on his face and Lady Pamela looked like she was going to faint.

"I will not cut them too deeply," the priest said as he tried to assure them that what we had to do was necessary and Commander Watertin sighed, nodding his head. I removed my dirk from my belt as I handed the dirk to him with the blade pointing straight up and felt Anne's hand trembling in mine. He blessed the blade then pour holy water over it and waved the blade over the flame of the candle on the alter. He walked to me when he grabbed my right wrist and slid the blade over my skin. The blood ran from the cut when he took Anne's left wrist and cut it. Placed our wrists together, he wrapped them together with a white cloth and tied our wrists together. Anne held tightly onto my lower arm as I smiled at her and nodded. We pledged ourselves to each other as the priest nodded then untied our wrists and wrapped two strips of cloth around our wrists and winked at Anne.

"Very good, Lass, I thought you were going to faint there for a second," he teased and she laughed. The priest finished the service then I lifted the veil and kissed Anne's lips. The entire chapel echoed with cheering as I placed my forehead against her forehead and she smiled at me.

"Man, I don't think Rory would have gone through with the blood oath part. Believe it or not, he's not big on blood," Amy said and the TARDIS grumbled a laugh while Amy turned the page.

_(Now, I normally don't talk about my sex life, but I trust you enough not to tell anyone about what happened on my wedding night.)_

"Yeah, sure I won't," Amy teased and the TARDIS grumbled a giggle.

The wedding feast lasted until the wee hours of the morning as I danced with my bride and would hold her on my lap during the celebration. Tried, but excited, we headed up to my room when I opened the door and picked her up, carrying her into the room. The fire was lit in the fireplace as candles cast a dim light around the room and a cool breeze came from the open windows. I closed the door when she wrapped her arms around my neck and took my piper hat off, tossing the hat over her shoulder.

"Hey," I said, but shrugged as we kissed and she moved her fingers through my hair. I held her head in my hands when I felt her tongue brushing against my lips and I opened my mouth. Our tongues met as we kissed and she moved her hand down to my kilt and she stroked me through the thick material. Moaning, I pulled her closer while we kissed then I moved back and she smiled at me. "Where did you learn how tae do that?"

"Susan told me that Luis loves it when she does that," she said softly and I smiled. I watched when she started undressing me while my clothes fell to the floor and I lifted my legs so she could take my shoes and hose off. Standing naked before her, I watched her moving her hands over my neck and shoulders, kissing one shoulder than the other, then moved her hands down my arms and picked up my right hand, unwrapping the bandage around my wrist. Kissing the cut, she kissed up my arm while cold shivers moved through me and she placed her hand against my chest near my heart. Moving behind me, she kissed the scars on my back as I arched my head back and sighed.

"Come here," I growled as I turned around and gently pulled the veil off her head. My body was aching for her as I fumbled with the buttons at her neck until she helped me and I brushed her hair out with my fingers. Kissing her neck, I fumbled with the buttons on the back of the gown when I got frustrated and picked up my dirk, removing it from the scabbard. Sliding the blade into the slit where the gown closed, I cut off the buttons as she giggled and removed the gown. Stepping out of it, she finished undressing until she was standing naked before me and I placed the dirk away, walking to her. "Aye, that is much better."

"Mother is going to be angry that you ruined the dress," she teased, but I shrugged and kissed her neck. She moved back while I untied the bandage around her wrist and kissed the cut. I stroked her cheek then kissed her again and she placed her hand against my chest. My hands moved down her back to her bottom while we kissed and her smooth skin tingled under my fingers. Her right hand moved along my stomach until she took my cock in her hand and gently stroked the underside of it.

"Och, you're nae wasting any time, are you?" I asked and she shook her head. Picking her up, I carried her to the bed when I tossed the bedding onto the floor and half tossed her onto the mattress. She giggled after landing on the mattress and I climbed onto the bed, kneeling over her. I went to kiss her when she placed a hand on my chest and I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I need to know something," she said with a serious look to her face and I blinked. "Are you a virgin?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know if I am the only woman you've been with," she said and I could see that she was serious. It is true that I had kissed lassies and did a little cuddle and spooning, but I never had sex until that night and smiled at her.

_(Just so you know, I did fancy Victoria and Zoe, but I never spooned with either of them. Cuddled once with Zoe, but that's a story for another day. And I have kissed a lot of girls from traveling with the Doctor as you know.)_

"Yeah, Sugar Lips, I know all about you kissing Peri. Get on with it," Amy said when a blast of warm air alerted her and Amy placed the bookmark in the journal while the Doctor walked toward her.

"Want to come see something cool?!" he asked with a childlike look in his eyes and she smiled, nodding her head. Placing the journal on the couch, she took the Doctor's hand as they left the room and the fire crackled in the fireplace.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Naughty wedding night Pt. 2

Chapter Twenty One

Amy slid under the duvet when she moved the duvet back and picked up the journal. Rory was sleeping soundly while she moved the pillow up and opened the journal.

"Do you want me tae be honest with you?" I asked then did little kisses on Anne's chest and she giggled, squirming under me.

"Yes," she said as I locked eyes with her and smiled.

"Well, I have cuddled and kissed lassies from time to time, but I never went any further. So, aye, I am a virgin," I said and cupped her head back, kissing her neck. "What about you?"

"Yes, I am a virgin."

"Then it is my honor and pleasure tae be the one tae take your maidenhead," I said then kissed the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and she smiled.

"Um, and what am I taking?" she asked and I blushed.

"You are taking my boyhood," I said softly and she gently stroked my hair.

"Like you will ever grow up, there is a lot of mischief in you," she said with a grin. I nodded, kissing across her collarbone, and she moved her fingers through my hair. A moan came from her throat while I kissed her breast then stroked the soft flesh underneath and licked her nipple with my tongue.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes," she sighed then gasped when I slid my lips around her nipple and swirled my tongue around it. I sucked and nibbled on her nipple as she moaned then arched her head back. "Oh, yes, yes, James, more!"

I kissed the little space between her breasts then started sucking on the other nipple and stroked the underside of her breast. Anne gasped and grabbed hold of my hair as I rubbed the sides of her breasts and kissed her collarbone. She gently pulled my head up when we kissed and she slid her hands down my chest, rubbing her fingers over my nipples. Arching my head back, she kissed down my neck while I sighed and closed my eyes. I took hold of her wrists when I placed her hands over her head and kissed down her body to her stomach and did little kisses on her sides.

"OH!" she shouted when I let go of her hands then kissed down her stomach and moved my hands slowly across her hips. Moving up her body, I kissed her as she slid her arms around me and scratched her nails against my back. "Jamie?"

"That's the first time you called me that."

"Why am I hearing cheering?" she whispered when I heard the soft sound of voices behind me and turned, looking at the door. It was open enough for someone to see us and I placed my head down on her chest. I knew that our wedding night needed witnesses for our marriage to be legally binding and I looked up at her, smiling.

"I think it's just some leftover partygoers," I said then kissed down her chest and she lifted her legs up, rubbing them against my sides. Sitting back on my legs, I moved my hands up and down her sides then across her hips. She moaned and wiggled on the bed when I spread her legs and gently stroked her soft curls.

"Why are you stopping?" she asked as I sighed and stroked the soft skin of her inner thighs.

"I'm afraid I'm going tae hurt you," I said softly and she shook her head while smiling.

"You won't."

"You're nae scared?"

"Yes, but I'm supposed to be scared," she teased and yelped as I slid a finger inside her and tapped against her maidenhead. Wrapping her legs around my waist, I grab hold of her waist and slid my cock slowly inside her, causing her to gasp then grab onto the headboard. The tip of my cock touched her maidenhead when I looked at her and she nodded. We both held our breath as I pressed hard against her maidenhead when I felt something tearing and she screamed.

"Anne!" I shouted, but she shook her head and gently kicked me in the lower back. She started pressing against my cock as I started rocking against her and she moaned and moved on the bed. The candlelight gleamed on her skin as I moved in and out of her when I brushed against her clit and she yelped, her body trembling against me.

"Jamie, oh God, Jamie!" she shouted as she climaxed while I slide out of her and place her legs down. She smiled sweetly at me as she wiped the hair out of her eyes when she noticed something and her eyes went wide. "You're bleeding!"

I looked down to see where she is pointing then smiled and climb off the bed. My legs shook a bit as I walked to where the bowl and pitcher were and poured some water into the bowl. Carrying the bowl, two small washcloths and a towel to the bed, I climbed onto the bed when I gently moved her legs apart and saw a little pool of blood on the sheet. Placing the washcloth into the water, I started bathing her between her legs then inside her and she gasped at the coolness of the water. I pressed the washcloth against her to stop the bleeding then used another washcloth to wash the blood off of me and gently dried the both of us off with the towel. Placing everything on the floor, I crawled up her body, gently blowing air on her hot skin as I move upward, and she giggled, reaching out her hands for me. Gently lying down next to her, I wrapped her in my arms and she rested her head under my chin.

"Dinnae fash, mo alainn duradan," I whispered as she started crying and I kissed her knuckles. My heart hurt from hurting her, but I knew that I was going to have to and stroked her back. I had also brought my handkerchief with me as I wiped her nose then kissed the tears from her eyes and she smiled at me.

"What did you call me?" she asked softly as a small tremble moved across her skin and I smiled.

"I called you my beautiful dove in Gaelic," I whispered into her hair and she sniffed, moving her finger along my arm. I held her for a long time when she looked at me and sat up.

"Are you ready for me to make you scream?" she teased as my eyes went wide and I smiled.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Amy said as she stroked Rory's hair as the TARDIS grumbled in agreement and she turned the page.

Lying me down on my back, Anne climbed on top of me and kissed my lips. Her tongue slid into my mouth as we kissed and I held her head in my hands. She pressed her body against mine as she kissed my neck and I sighed, rolling my eyes into my head.

"Uh," I gasped as she nibbled on my earlobe then stroked the back of my ears and I laughed, shaking my head to get her to stop.

"Don't you like that?" she whispered, kissing my neck.

"Aye, but I'm ticklish there," I said as she giggled and kissed across my collarbone. Her fingers gently floated down my arms as she kissed down my chest and her tongue shot shivers of pleasure through my heart and soul. She sucked on one nipple then the other as my breath caught in my chest and a low moan rattled in my throat. "Oh God, that feels good!"

"I knew you'd like it," she purred as her eyes shimmered in the candlelight and she kissed the scar from the bullet wound on my shoulder. She stroked my nipples while kissing my lips and I slid my hands up her back. I moaned as she kissed down my stomach then stroked my sides and knelt over me. Her breasts grazed my stomach as she reached down and took my cock in her hand.

"What do you tend tae do with that?" I teased as she sat on my legs and rubbed her hand over my hip, across my crotch and stroked the curls over my balls. She stroked my balls with one hand and my cock with the other as she grinned at me and my heart slammed hard against my ribs. My body trembled as she leaned over and kissed my stomach and I covered my eyes with my hands. "Stop teasing me!"

"Now, now, we don't want to rush, do we?" she asked as I looked at her and nodded. Laughing, she moved back on my legs then slid her hands between my legs and stroked my inner thighs. My cock was growing stiff and heavy as I growled and slammed my hands against the headboard. She slowly moved toward me when she slid my throbbing cock inside her and straddled my legs. With a swift motion, she started rocking on me while tightening around my cock and I groaned. My cock pulsated inside her as she moved faster and harder and my entire body started trembling. The tip of my cock touched her clit as she moaned and my body grew hotter and hotter. My heart felt like it was going to explode as she pumped against me and I lifted my bottom up to push myself deeper inside her.

"I'm going tae burst!" I shouted then my breath caught in my chest. A cold yet hot wave burst through me as I closed my eyes and pounded my fists on the mattress. "Anne, oh bloody hell, ANNE!"

She slid off of me after I climaxed when she reached down and picked up the bowl, the cloths and the towel. I couldn't move as she washed me then dried me off with the towel and I smiled at her. Shaking, I sat up when I washed her off and held the cloth against her. I saw a little more blood on the cloth, but the bleeding had stopped and she placed everything on the floor. Exhausted, we slid onto the mattress as I held her in my arms and she smiled up at me.

"I was alright then?" she asked and I laughed.

"Well, considering I never had anyone tae compare you with, I say that you were amazing!" I teased as she blushed and placed her face against my chest. I felt like crying, but didn't as I kissed the top of her head and she started shaking. "Are you cold?"

"Yes," she said softly then I let go of her and crawled to the end of the bed, reaching down for the sheepskin blanket. I yelped when she laid on top of me then kissed my back and I laughed.

"You want to do it again?" I asked as she rolled off of me then shook her head and went to lie down next to me. Wrapping us in the sheepskin blanket, I held her in my arms as her head rested on my chest and she flicked my nipple with her finger.

"Your heart's pounding," she whispered into my chest and I smiled, looking up at the dark ceiling.

"That's good tae ken," I teased then yawned and shook my head. "Saints, you have worn me out."

"Then go to sleep. I'm here," she whispered as I kissed the top of her head and nodded. Sighing, I closed my eyes as sleep moved through me and the last thing I heard was the door closing.

"Amy, turn the light off," Rory grumbled as he snuggled closer and she placed the bookmark in the journal, closed the journal then placed it on the night table and slid down, pulling the duvet up to cover them. Closing her eyes, Amy drifted off to sleep while the TARDIS turned the lights off and Rory placed his head against Amy's head, making her smile.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Naughty wedding night Pt. 3

Chapter Twenty Two

Settling on the couch, Amy opened the journal while the TARDIS softly hummed around her and she bent her legs behind her.

24 August 1751

"Are you awake?" Anne asked as she gently stroked her fingers down my chest to my stomach and I sighed, smiling.

"Getting there," I grumbled and she kissed my chest. Opening my eyes, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then smiled and climbed on top of her. She smiled up at me while wrapping her arms around me and pulled the sheepskin blanket up a bit. "Good morning, Wife."

"Good morning, Husband," she said then I kissed her neck and she giggled. Kissing downward, I slid her nipple into my mouth then softly sucked on it and she wiggled under me. "Someone woke up in a mood."

"Aye," I said while holding the tip of her nipple between my teeth and she sighed, smiling at me. I gently rubbed against her as she made a little whimpering sound and I kissed down to her stomach and stroked her sides. A soft moan filled her throat as I slid my finger inside her and she tightened her muscles around my finger. She was warm and smelt amazing as I wiggled my finger against the warm, wet skin and nuzzled her stomach.

"Jamie, please," she gasped and I sat up, sliding my cock inside her. I didn't want to hurt her as I gently pushed against her and she smiled at me. My cock throbbed inside her then tapped her clit and both of us shivered. Placing my hands on either side of her, I pumped against her as she ran her hands up my arms and bent up to kiss me. I moved faster and harder as she held onto me and arched her head back. "Oh, Jamie, yes, yes…YES!"

"Och, they're at it again!" a voice said from behind the door and Anne look at me.

"What was that?" she asked while I lowered her onto the mattress and slid out of her. I still had a slight erection as I got off the bed and walked across the room, opening the door. Andrew smiled at me while I held onto the doorframe and glared at him.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked while looking at Andrew, some of my male cousins and Michael and Luis and Andrew smiled at me.

"Had tae make sure neither of you ran off during the night," Andrew said and I rolled my eyes.

"Was there someone under the windows as well?" I asked and he nodded. "Ah, well, you can all leave now."

"Nope, we cannae do that until Mrs. Fitzpatrick makes sure that you really did it," he said and I sighed, balling my hands into fists.

"Fine!" I shouted then slammed the door and walked back to the bed. Anne looked at me while I crawled under the sheepskin blanket and looked up at the ceiling. Crawling on top of me, she kissed my chest while I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"So what was that all about?" she asked as I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, uh…"

"James!"

"Right, you see, for our marriage tae be legally binding, our wedding night had tae be witnessed by members of our families."

"So I wasn't hearing things. Someone was cheering while we made love," she said and I nodded. "But why do they have to do that?"

"Well, for one, if we closed the door, they wouldnae ken for sure if we did anything. We could say we did, but only went tae bed. The other reason is tae make sure that neither of us make a run for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the bride and groom can pledge their oaths to each other, but, sometimes, one or the other changes their minds and run off."

"Did that ever happen in your family?"

"Once, to my cousin Franklin," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "He was married when he was sixteen and his bride climbed out the window on their wedding night. She was in love with the stable lad and took off with him."

"That's…" she said then giggled and I nodded. "Did they ever find her?"

"No, and he has never lived down the shame," I said then she started kissing my chest and I closed my eyes. She moved down toward my stomach when the door opened and Anne looked at whoever it was that walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Anne asked the silver haired woman that stood at the foot of the bed and I smiled up at her. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was pulled back into a bun and had a serious look on her face.

"Mrs. Fitzpatrick," I said with a nod of my head and she looked down at me.

"Who is she?" Anne asked as she moved up my body and rested her head on my chest.

"I am the Marriage Broker," Mrs. Fitzpatrick said in a cold tone and Anne looked up at me.

"She's the what?"

"She makes sure that we did what we did last night," I said with a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"And if she finds out that we were lying?"

"Then this marriage is void," Mrs. Fitzpatrick said then glared at Anne. "Will you kindly move to the other end of the bed so I can examine you?"

Anne moved the sheepskin blanket back as she moved to the headboard then rolled on her back and I sat up, looking at Anne. My cock wanted me to crawl to Anne and ravage her on the spot, but she shook her head and I nodded.

_(No, I am not going to describe what Mrs. Fitzpatrick did to us. Let's just say we passed with flying colors.)_

"Good for you," Amy said, turning the page.

_(Just so you know, we were dressed when we went to have breakfast.)_

"Yeah, I figured as much," Amy said then rolled her eyes.

Cheering and applause greeted us when we walked into the dining hall and I held Anne against my chest and crossed my hands over her stomach. The dining hall had three, long wooden tables in a U-shape at the center of the room and a smaller wooden table where the children sat was to the left of the hall.

I noticed that the tables were crowded with silver trays of food, crystal pitchers filled with milk and whiskey and a large fire flickered in the fireplaces on either side of the room. I glanced over at Commander Watertin as he barely nodded his head while smiling as I nodded back and had the urge to run out of the room with Anne and slam the doors behind us. I'm not shy, normally, but being the center of attention makes my stomach churn.

"Is this because we came down to eat or the fact that I made a woman of this fine lass?!" I teased while laughter echoed around us and Anne blushed.

"A little of both, Cousin," Andrew said as I laughed when my great-uncle stood up and held up his hands, quieting the others.

"Enough of this," he said then looked at us and held a hand out. "Come and eat."

Nodding, we walked toward the head table when something grabbed onto my legs and two year old Michael James looked up at me.

"Well, good morning," I said while kneeling down and he shyly moved side to side.

"Unca Jamie, look! Kilt!" he said with a grin and I looked at the kilt he was wearing. It was a smaller version of the kilt I was wearing and the kilt was done in the McCrimmon tartan. He also had on a white shirt, a plaid with the McCrimmon tartan, white socks, black shoes and a small, black sporran.

"Aye, I see that," I said with a nod of my head.

"I High'an'er!" he said proudly and I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop me from laughing.

"Aye, that you are," I said then stood and picked him up. "Doesn't he look handsome, Auntie?"

"Yes, he looks very handsome," Anne said with a smile and Michael James placed his head on my shoulder. Suddenly I felt something warm and wet as Michael James and I looked down then at each other and Katherine gasped, seeing the puddle forming near my left foot.

"I thought you put a nappy on him!" she said, running toward us and Michael stood up then followed her.

"I did," Michael said and I noticed Michael James giving me a shy smile.

"You took it off," I said and he nodded as we both softly laughed.

"Guess he was being a true Highlander," Amy said and the TARDIS softly grumbled a laugh.

Katherine took Michael James from me as she left the room and returned a few minutes later with a servant, who went to fetch me a clean shirt. After changing my shirt and washing my arms off, I took Michael James from Katherine as I kissed her cheek then we walked to the small wooden table where I sat him down on the wooden stool then kissed the top of his head and he smiled up at me. Taking Anne's hand, we walked to the head table when I held out the chair and Anne sat down. Pushing her chair in, I sat down between her and my great-uncle and he leaned a little forward, looking at her.

"Och, you didnae tell her, did you?" he asked and Anne looked at him.

"He didn't tell me what?" she asked.

"He forgot tae tell you that the new bride must serve the men their whiskey before she can eat," he said while pointing to the large bottle of whiskey on the table and she looked at me.

"I do?" she asked and I nodded. Smiling, Anne got up when one of the servants handed her the bottle and my great-uncle held his glass out to her. She poured some whiskey into the glass when he held his hand up and nodded. She poured whiskey into my glass then kissed me as laughter filled the air and I blushed. Moving from one end of the table to the other, then from one table to another, she poured the whiskey when she came to Franklin and he placed his hand over the top of his glass. "Don't you want any?"

"I will nae be served by a bloody Sassenach whore!" he shouted as she looked at him and blinked.

"What did you call my wife, Cousin?" I demanded as I stood up and he glared at me. The members of my family that were still loyal to the British Crown had accepted Anne and her family and the rest who were loyal to Bonnie Charlie had gotten to know them over the three months they stayed here after the whipping Andrew and I had received. From what I gathered, they had also accepted Anne and her family except for Franklin.

"You heard me, Cousin. I will nae be served by your whore!" he said as his father, my Uncle Thomas, placed his hand on top of Franklin's hand and Franklin pulled his hand away. Before my great-uncle could grab hold of me, I climbed over the table then stormed over to Anne and slammed my hands on the table.

"You will apologize tae my wife right now or so help me…" I growled when he smirked at me and sat back in the chair.

"Or you will what? You're nae even supposed tae be here. Great-grandfather banished your rebel loving family, if I am nae mistaken," he said and my heart started slamming hard and fast in my chest.

"But he is no longer laird of this castle," my great-uncle said as everyone looked at him and a low growl filled the room. "I am! And I claim James as family, which means you will apologize to him or you will answer to me!"

"So, you have switch loyalties?" Franklin asked with a blank look on his face.

"No, but I will nae allow such disrespect under this roof!"

"You are picking this…this…mongrel over true family?!" Franklin asked then glared at me and my heart slammed harder in my chest. "Why don't you go back tae the moors where you belong and take that bloody Sassenach whore with you?!"

He didn't have time to move when I drew my dirk out of the scabbard and slammed the blade down onto his right hand, pinning it to the table.

"James!" Anne shouted while Franklin bellowed and I punched him in the face. He slumped unconscious in the chair as I pulled my dirk out of his hand and wiped my dirk off with a napkin, placing my dirk back in the scabbard. Uncle Thomas and two of Franklin's brothers took Franklin out of the room while I shook the pain out of my hand and looked at my uncle.

"Dinnae fash, Nephew, I will handle him," Uncle Thomas said as I nodded then took Anne's hand and walked back to my great-uncle. Sitting down, I looked down at the table while the servants served the food and Anne wrapped her fingers around my fingers, causing me to smile.

"Blimey," Amy said as the TARDIS grumbled an agreement and Amy turned the page.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Naughty Jamie.

Chapter Twenty Three

29 August 1751

"There you are," I said while walking toward Andrew and he was standing on the walkway near the right tower, looking down at the courtyard. "Hiding from Franklin, are you?"

"Nay, he left last night," Andrew said then smiled. "I heard that he may lose his hand."

"Serves him right," I said and leaned against the wall.

"His father said that he talked with him and you dinnae have tae fash aboot him coming after you."

"That's good tae ken," I said then glanced over at him and smiled. "So, Cousin, what are you doing up here?"

"Och, I was just up here thinking aboot my life," he said with a sigh then looked at me and smiled. "Tell me, Cousin, when did you ken that you picked the right woman tae marry?"

"I knew the moment I woke up and saw her sitting there at my bedside."

"Hmm, you ken something? I often wonder why her father spared your life that day, let alone make you his ward."

"Aye, I have thought often on that as well."

"It doesnae matter now, does it?"

"Nay, it doesnae matter," I said with a shake of my head and smiled. "What does my figuring out when I picked the right woman have tae do with you?"

"Well, you ken the Young Widow McGregors, aye?"

"Aye, I ken aboot her. Her husband died suddenly and left her tae raise three wee bairn on her own."

"My grandfather's helping her out, but…" he said then looked at his feet and I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do you fancy her?" I asked, walking closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye, I have fancied her for a long time. I spent hours with the priest, praying for forgiveness from wanting another man's wife, but I cannae help myself. I love her."

"Ah, and how long has it been since her husband died?"

"He died two years past."

"Then why havenae you gone tae ask her if she would like tae come and dine with you?"

"Well, I'm…uh…"

"Andrew Ian McCrimmon, if you tell me that you're shy, I will beat you around the ears!" I teased and he smiled.

"It's because she isnae Catholic."

"Eh?"

"She's a Quaker. That's why her family didnae fight during the Rising."

"Ah, I can see where that could be a problem."

"Aye, my father would never approve of us getting married and I dinnae think her father would either."

"But you dinnae even ken if she like you or nae!"

"Then what should I do?"

"I think you should go have a talk with her then go from there," I said and he sighed, nodding his head.

"When are you leaving?"

"We're leaving around two," I said and he nodded.

"Dinnae you want tae stay here?" he asked as I placed my hands on top of the wall and looked out at the landscape spreading out before me.

"Aye, I would love tae stay, but I want tae go home," I said softly and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"This is your home."

"No, nae really," I said then sighed and placed my elbows on the top of the wall and leaned against the wall. "You see, there have only been three places that I have ever felt truly at home. There was the house that I was born in. There's Heatherfield."

"And the last place?" he asked and I sighed. I wasn't sure how to tell him about the one place that I truly felt at home.

_(It's true. From the moment I walked through those doors that day at Culloden, I felt like I had come home. I admit that I was terrified, seeing all the lights and such, but the TARDIS eased my fears by making me a room that reminded me of home, would gently play soft Highland music to help me fall asleep and, well, wrapped herself around me like the arms of a loving mother.)_

Amy heard a soft sigh as a warm breeze move through her hair and she reached up, patting the wall.

_(I miss her. Sometimes I close my eyes and pray that I'd hear the soft wheezing sound of her engines. The problem is I'm getting too old to be running around after all those beasties and such and it wouldn't be fair to any of us if we went to peaceful places where nothing happens. Hannah, on the other hand, would love it if the Doctor came and took her on adventures. She just told me that she wants to see a Quark, which she thinks is some sort of alien duck that talks funny, because she wants to feed it some sweet bread that our cook makes. I guess I should have explained that Quarks were robots.)_

Amy cupped her mouth as she giggled and the TARDIS grumbled a soft laugh.

"Well, the last place was amazing. The moment I walked inside, I knew that I belonged there. It was like someone just wrapped their arms around me and would always protect me," I said then sighed.

"Was this while you were at Culloden? No one knew for sure where you went after it was all over," he said and I prayed for forgiveness for having to lie to him. But, then again, it wasn't really a lie because the TARDIS was here when I got shot and the Doctor used the equipment from the medical bay to heal me.

"Aye, it was then. She was a…"

"Did you call it a she?" Andrew teased and smiled.

"Aye, didnae you ken that most houses are female?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Nay, I didnae ken that."

"Anyway, she was a doctor's house and I stayed there after he treated me from when I got shot. It hurt my heart tae leave," I said then sighed and Andrew nodded.

"Aye well, then I guess you've made up your mind."

"I guess I have," I said then gently pushed off the wall and walked to the door. Turning back to look at him, I felt my heart sinking to my feet and blinked. I walked slowly down the stairs while thinking over where I wanted to be over where I had to be and ran down the stairs, in search of Anne.

_(Just so you know, Andrew did marry Rebecca McGregors, adopted her three children, a boy and two girls, and they had four more children. Rebecca's father wasn't happy about her changing religions, but they're happy and I am the godfather of two of their children.)_

"That's nice, but what did you decide about where you were going to live?" Amy asked then turned the page.

7 September 1751

After returning to Heatherfield, I opened the door to my, our, bedroom, carrying my bride to the bed. She giggled while kicking her shoes off as they flew across the room and landed with a low thud to the floor. Placing her down onto her feet, I cupped her face in my hands and softly kissed her lips. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she moved her fingers through my hair while my hands moved down her back to her bottom and I kissed her neck. My fingers moved up to the bottom button of her dress while I unbuttoned the dress and slid my hands inside her dress, gently stroking her back. Moaning, she moved closer while she slid her hands down my back and took the bottom of my shirt out of my trousers. Moving back a bit, I unbuttoned the top buttons then pulled my shirt off and whipped the shirt across the room, nearly knocking the vase on the table onto the floor.

"Take that off," I growled as I gave her a look and she removed her dress. She took off her undergarments then her stockings when she stood naked before me and I sat on the bed, taking my boots off. I stood up as she moved closer and unbuckled my belt then slid her hand down my trousers. Moaning, I closed my eyes while she stroked my balls and kissed up my chest to my neck, causing a cool shiver move through me.

"Take them off," she purred as my hands shook and I removed my trousers, kicking them behind me. She gently pushed me toward the bed, stroking my balls a little harder, and I cupped her face in my hands, kissing her lips. Falling down onto the bed, I looked up at her as she smiled down at me and I crawled backwards across the bed while she climbed onto the bed. With a swift movement, she gently jumped on top of me then started kissing down my chest and licked and sucked on one nipple then the other. Groaning, I arched my head back while she moved her fingers along my sides and kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around her as we kissed and slid my fingers through her hair. "I need you inside me."

"Aye then," I whispered while we rolled over on the bed until I was on top of her and she smiled up at me. Brushing her hair out with my fingers, I kissed her then kissed down her neck to her breasts and cupped my lips around her nipple. She groaned as I sucked and nibbled until her nipple pebbled against my tongue and she gently raked her fingers against my back. Sitting up, I slid my cock inside her then started pumping against her and she tightened her muscle around my cock. Gently stroking her sides, I moved faster and harder while she moaned and wiggled on the bed then gasped when my cock tapped her clit and I smiled.

"Jamie, please," she sighed as I moved harder and faster then moved out just enough to make her arch her head back and grab hold of the duvet. Her body shook while she climaxed and tightened around my cock then relaxed, breathing hard and fast through her nose. Moving out of her, I kissed up to her breasts then went to lie down next to her and placed my hand over her heart, feeling it pounding under my fingers. She tried to catch her breath while I kissed her shoulder and she placed her hand on top of mine. "So, you're sure that you'll be happy living here instead of your family castle?"

"Aye," I said, kissing her neck and she smiled while glancing at me. "Besides, my great-uncle said we could stay there any time we like."

"But you won't be with your family," she said while I nibbled on her ear and gently stroked her breast with my fingers. Rolling over onto my back, I sighed then rubbed my face with my hands and looked at her.

"I am with my family. Aye, it is true that they are blood kin, but I'm happier here," I said when she started stroking my nipple with her finger and a cool shiver moved through me. Her lips were warm against my skin when she started kissing across my chest then she slowly sucked on my nipple and I arched my head back, my eyes rolling into my head. Anne crawled on top of me while kissing my neck, down my chest and across my stomach and I cover my eyes with my hands. "Och, that feels amazing!"

I nearly jumped off the bed when she licked the rim of my bellybutton and I balled my hands into fists, nearly grinding my fists into my eyes. She moved down toward my crotch when her fingers stroked along my groin and she moved her thumbs over my balls. Moaning, I sat up on my elbows as she looked at me and I smiled at her.

"Come here, my naughty lass," I teased as she gave me a stunned look and smiled at me.

"Naughty, am I?" she asked while straddling my legs and slid her fingers under my cock and stroked her fingers against the throbbing vein. A cool shiver moved up from my cock to my heart as she ran her thumb along the head of my cock and I flopped down on the bed, sighing while looking at the ceiling. I shivered as she massaged my cock in her hands until my cock was swollen and hard and she straddled my hips, sliding my cock inside her.

"Stop teasing," I moaned as she tightened around my cock and started pushing and grinding against me. I pushed against her as she moved faster and harder until my body grew numb and I moaned, grabbing hold of the headboard. The air suddenly grew ice cold while I climaxed when I felt like someone was watching us and Anne slid off out me, gently lying on top of me. Wrapping my arms around her, I looked around when I saw Daniel standing in the doorway to the reading room and was leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh no," Amy giggled as the TARDIS grumbled a laugh and Amy turned the page.

"Are you alright?" Anne asked while she looked up at me when I pointed toward Daniel and she sat up, looking back at him. "Get out!"

Daniel smirked when he kicked off the doorframe then walked to the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. He then wiggled his fingers, made an O with the fingers of his right hand then moved his left index finger in and out of the O and Anne's eyes went wide.

"Where did you learn that?" she gasped and he wiggled his fingers.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said one of the men in my father's regiment taught him that. He was asking me if it hurts when you're putting your cock into me."

"Does it?" I asked and she gave me a stunned look.

"That's not the point. The point is, he shouldn't be watching us doing it!" she said then balled her hands into fists and Daniel and I smiled.

"Well, it's his room, too," I teased and he nodded.

"No, HIS room is over there!" she said, pointing to the reading room and Daniel pouted, blinking. He wiggled his fingers then stormed to the reading room and the door slammed shut after he went inside the reading room. "He just called me a bitch!"

"Well, you were mean with him," I said as she climbed off of me then walked to the door and knocked on it. The door opened when Daniel appeared and glared at her. Blinking, he noticed that she was naked when he wiggled his fingers and she sighed.

"Yes, I am naked. It's not like you never saw me naked before. Anyway, I am sorry that I yelled at you. It's just that I want to be alone with Jamie, alright?" she asked as he looked over at me while I shrugged then blinked and smiled, nodding his head. He walked into the reading room while the door closed then locked and she walked to the bed, crawling onto the bed toward me. She snuggled against me when I wrapped my arms around her and she moved the tip of her finger over the top of my nipple, sending a soft shiver through me.

"Do you want tae change rooms?" I asked as she shook her head then closed her eyes and I gently stroked her hair while she drifted off to sleep. The door to the reading room opened while Daniel stuck his head out from behind the door then winked at me and I softly laughed.

"Pond?!" the Doctor shouted as Amy placed the bookmark in the journal then closed the journal, placing the journal on the couch. The Doctor appeared in the doorway as he smiled then leaned on the doorframe and she stood up. "Come on, Pond, let's get a move on. Rome's not going to build itself."

"Coming," she said as they left the room and the fire softly crackled in the fireplace.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Rory was asleep while Amy placed the pillow behind her and opened the journal. The Doctor had been captured by some aliens three days ago and Rory nearly lost his hand, trying to rescue him. The Doctor was able to repair the damage, but Rory was now wearing a special cast on his right wrist and she bent over, kissing the top of Rory's head.

19 June 1752

Imagine my surprise when Anne became pregnant nearly a year after we were wed and Anne was amazed that I carved our baby's cot out of one piece of wood. Molly had to pick the splinters out of my hands and fingers, but the cot looked amazing.

_(Truth be told, I messed it up and asked Lady Pamela to order me a new one.)_

_Amelia, _

_I know that he didn't make the cot, but didn't have the heart to tell him._

_Anne_

Amy smiled as she cupped her mouth and the TARDIS softly grumbled around her.

I remember pacing back and forth in front of the bedroom door while Anne screamed from behind the door and Commander Watertin had to stop me several times from going in the room.

"Why cannae I go in there? I've seen a bairn being born before! Damn it all, I delivered it!" I growled while Michael smiled then nodded his head and Anne screamed louder. "Anne!"

"She's fine!" Mrs. Connolly shouted from behind the door as I placed the top of my head against the door and sighed.

"James," Lady Pamela said as I looked at her while she held her arms out and I walked to her, wrapping my arms around her then placed my head on her shoulder. I winced while Anne screamed and Lady Pamela hugged me. Suddenly I heard the sound of a baby crying when I let go of Lady Pamela and ran to the door, kicking the door open.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Connolly demanded as I stormed to the bed then stopped and Anne looked at me. Her hair was plastered to her head as her skin shimmered in the candlelight and her nightshift was sticking to her skin. One of her breasts was exposed while she held something to her chest and I heard a soft suckling sound. Blinking, I walked to the bed when I carefully crawled onto the bed and sat near her thighs.

"Um," I said then nodded at the bundle in her arms and she smiled.

"Would you like to hold your son?" Anne asked and I noticed how tired her voice sounded. I moved closer to see my son suckling on a breast I sucked on only months before and felt a little jealous. He had a scattering of light brown hair on his head and his little face looked totally content.

"I think I'll wait until he's finished with his dinner," I said with a smile and she softly laughed. I sat next to Anne as Mrs. Connolly finished the birth and left the room, closing the door behind her. After he was done suckling, I held my son in my arms and stroked his smooth cheeks. He had a little nose and thin lips, but a crooked smile like I had and I leaned over, kissing Anne's cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered while looking at my son and she leaned her head against my arm.

"What do you want to call him?"

"Well, if it's alright with you, I would like to call him "Angus Andrew"."

She thought for a few moments while I gently held my son against my chest and kissed the top of his head.

"I like it," she finally said then sighed and closed her eyes. A part of me became frightened as I gently nudged her and she snuggled closer, placing her arms around mine. Smiling, I sat there watching my wife and son sleep until I became sleepy and closed my eyes, placing my head against Anne's head and drifted off to sleep.

"Aw," Amy said softly as Rory sighed then snuggled closer and she gently stroked his hair then turned the page.

6 May 1753

It was a cool spring morning when my second son was born. Like with Angus, Anne screamed while I paced back and forth in front of the door and Lady Pamela held Angus on her lap. Angus looked like me, but had Anne's brown eyes and had two little dimples when he smiled. Lady Pamela told me that Daniel had them as well and I think Angus could see Daniel because he seemed to be looking at something while Anne was screaming.

"What is taking so long?!" I demanded while pounding on the door when the sound of a baby crying made me smile and I walked to where Lady Pamela was sitting and picked Angus up. "It sounds like the baby's here!"

"Baby!" Angus said while bouncing up and down in my arms and we walked to the door. Opening the door, I walked to the bed as Mrs. Connolly smiled at me and I sat carefully on the bed, placing Angus down on the bed next to me. Anne was sweaty and tired as she held a bundle in her arms and the baby was suckling at her breast.

"Do we have a boy or girl?" I asked as Anne smiled at me and gently stroked the baby's cheek.

"We have another son," she said softly and I placed Angus on my lap.

"Angus, you have a wee brathair," I said then kissed the top of Angus' head and he frowned. Brathair was Gaelic for "brother" and Angus placed his thumb in his mouth and sucked hard on it. I had been teaching Angus and Anne how to speak Gaelic and Anne sweetly smiled at him.

"What a face!" Anne teased as Angus sighed and sucked harder on his thumb.

"Nummies!" Angus said after taking his thumb out of his mouth and pointed to her breast. I tried not to laugh as Angus leaned back against me and sucked harder on his thumb.

"Yes, you'll get your nummies after he's done," Anne said, but he shook his head and started shaking. I knew he was going to cry as I held him against my chest and rocked him, speaking calming words to him in Gaelic. Angus sighed while he closed his eyes then drifted off to sleep and I kissed the top of his head.

"What are we going tae call this one?" I asked softly as she moved the baby to the other breast and gently stroked the soft wisps of brown hair on the baby's head.

"Do you have any names that you like?"

"Aye, I would like tae call him "Alexander Benjamin" if that's alright with you," I said while she thought for a few seconds and smiled.

"I love it," she said then kissed the top of Alexander's head and yawned. Placing Angus down next to her, I watched as she removed Alexander from her breast and handed him to me. I patted Alexander's back when he burped and she slid down on the bed and placed her arm around Angus. I watched her close her eyes when she sighed and I watched her chest rise and fall then got up and held Alexander against my chest. Walking to the window, I looked outside when I could just see some of the horses running across the paddock as I smiled and blinked the tears out of my eyes. I wasn't sure why I was crying as I looked down at my sleeping son, turned and walked to the cot, placing him in the cot. I watched my family sleeping then left the room and softly closed the door behind me.

26 August 1754

"James!" Susan shouted as I was coming out of the stable and stopped, watching her coming closer. Katherine had another son in March, his name was "Vincent William" and Michael James was coping well with his new brother. Susan was three months pregnant and Commander Watertin was teasing Michael, Luis and I about breeding like rabbits.

Amy softly giggled as she turned the page and the TARDIS rumbled a laugh.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she took my hand, pulling me toward the house.

"Anne's in labor!" she said as we ran into the house and up the stairs. Lady Pamela was holding Alexander on her lap while Angus sat on the floor and was playing with the wooden soldiers that Commander Watertin had given him for his birthday.

"Anne!" I shouted as I ran to the door and she screamed from behind the door. I didn't care if I wasn't allowed in the room as I opened the door and walked into the room.

"Get out!" Mrs. Connolly shouted while I stormed to the bed and sat down next to Anne. Grunting, Anne glared at me as I took the wash cloth out of the bowl of water on the night table and rang it out. Using the cloth to wipe the sweat out of her eyes, I kissed Anne's cheek as she growled at me then grabbed hold of my hand.

"Hush now. Dinnae fash," I whispered while she closed her eyes and I gently helped her sit up to help her push. I lowered Anne down as she panted and I smiled at her. She nodded and I kissed her lips when I noticed that Mrs. Connolly looked upset about something and frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Come here," she whispered as I got off the bed and walked to her. She led me to one side of the room as we looked at Anne and Mrs. Connolly sighed. "Och, this is bad."

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"The bairn is coming out backwards. If she keeps this up then…" she said when I held my hand up then walked to the bed, kneeling next to Anne's stomach.

"James?" Anne asked with a worried look in her eyes and I smiled, giving her fingers a squeeze.

"Dinnae fash, it appears that this one wants tae crawl out feet first," I said then placed my hands on her stomach and gently pushed against it. I found the head then the feet as I leaned over her stomach and tapped my fingers against her stomach and felt the baby moving. It took a few minutes and some soft talking to get the baby in the right position and I kissed her stomach. "There, that's better."

"Thank you, Lad," Mrs. Connolly said as I nodded then crawled to the headboard and sat next to Anne.

"Whoa," Amy whispered then stroked Rory's hair and he smiled, moving closer to her side.

The baby came out a few minutes later as he cried and we laughed. Mrs. Connolly handed Anne the baby as I looked at the baby and the little face was red from crying.

"Why do I have a feeling that this one's going to be a handful?" Anne asked as she placed the baby to her breast and the baby started suckling.

"Just like his father, aye?" Mrs. Connolly asked and I blinked.

"It's a boy?" I asked and she nodded.

"Then I have the perfect name for this one," Anne said and smiled. "Hello, James Robert."

"Och, I nae a handful," I said in protest and she laughed.

"Of course you're not," she said while patting my leg and I pouted. Sitting against the headboard, I folded my arms across my chest and Mrs. Connolly smiled, shaking her head then left the room as she closed the door behind her. Tapping my feet together, I looked down at my lap and Anne poked her elbow into my side. "Come now, you know I was only teasing."

"I ken," I sighed and she looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Tae be honest, I was terrified that I wouldnae be able tae get the bairn tae turn. If I couldnae get the bairn tae turn then I might have either lost you or the bairn or both."

"But you were able to turn him and he's fine," she said as I looked at James and he gently rubbed his fingers against her breast.

"Aye, he is," I said with a nod of my head and stroked his soft cheek, making him suckle harder. "He is bigger than Alex and Angus."

"Yes, he is. Maybe that's why he didn't turn right away. He might have gotten stuck," she teased then kissed the top of our son's head. I watched our son nurse then picked him up and placed him against my shoulder, gently patting his back. He made a little burp then I placed him against my chest and softly stroked his back, looking at Anne. "Do you want to go get the boys?"

"Nae just yet," I said then snuggled closer to her and she placed her head against my arm. She closed her eyes as I watched her fall asleep then kissed the top of her head and smiled.

Amy yawned when she placed the bookmark in the journal where she left off then closed the journal, placed it on the night table, turned the light off then snuggled under the duvet and placed her arm around Rory. Rory kissed the tip of her nose as Amy smiled then closed her eyes and the TARDIS gently hummed around them while Amy drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

The fire crackled in the fireplace as Amy sat on the couch and a tray with a tea pot and a dish of biscuits appeared next to the couch. Opening the journal, Amy setting down on the couch then opened the journal and nibbled on one of the biscuits.

15 October 1755

It was in the wee hours of the morning the day my next son was born and the glass of the windows were covered in frost. Anne screamed from behind the door while I paced back and forth and held James in my arms. His head rested on my shoulder while I gently rubbed his back and he was softly breathing in my ear.

"Daddy, why is Mommy yelling?" Angus asked while Anne screamed and I looked down at him.

"It's because getting the baby out of her tummy hurts," I said as he pouted and blinked.

"The baby is hurting Mommy?"

"No, just pushing the baby out does," I said and he nodded. I jumped when the baby cried and James placed his thumb in his mouth and sighed.

"Is that the baby?" Angus asked and I nodded. I watched as he went to wake Alexander, who was sleeping on the chair, and Alexander pouted from being woken up. They walked closer, Angus was half dragging Alexander, when we walked to the door and I opened the door. Mrs. Connolly smiled while we walked to the bed and Anne was nursing the baby at her breast. Anne's hair hung limp across her shoulders while sweat trickled down her neck and she looked tired.

"Mommy!" Angus said then carefully climbed onto the bed and sat next to her, looking at the baby.

"I want see!" Alexander said while Mrs. Connolly placed him on the bed next to Angus and Alexander looked at the baby. He reached over when he patted the baby on the top of the head and smiled.

"James, wake up, the baby's here," I said as I patted his back and he sighed, opening his eyes. He blinked then looked at Anne and she smiled at him.

"Baby?" he asked with a sleepy tone to his voice and she nodded.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Angus asked.

"You have another brathair," Anne said while my eyes went wide and I blinked several times then smiled.

"What's his name?" I asked while my heart thumped hard in my chest and she looked down at our son.

"Well, I was talking with Mrs. Connolly and she suggested a very nice name," she said and I looked at Mrs. Connolly, who was standing next to the bed.

"Aye, I always liked the name "Hamish", but my husband would never let me name any of our bairn that name," she said while I thought for a few moments then smiled and shrugged, giving a questioning look to Anne.

"And I was thinking of using David as a middle name," Anne said.

"Hamish David McCrimmon," I said then smiled and rubbed James' back. "I like it."

"Can we call him "Hammy"?" Angus asked as Anne softly laughed and shook her head.

"No, his name is Hamish," she said while Hamish suckled on her breast and James poked me in the shoulder.

"Nummies!" he said then pointed to Anne and pouted.

"You'll get nummies when he's done," Anne said while Hamish stopped suckling, sighed and closed his eyes. I watched as he drifted off to sleep and Mrs. Connolly picked him up. I handed James to Anne then took Hamish when I patted Hamish's back and he made a soft burp. Holding Hamish to my chest, I watched Mrs. Connolly leave the room when I sat on the edge of the bed and Anne sweetly smiled at me.

"I can't believe we have four sons," she said as I nodded and kissed the top of Hamish's head.

"Aye, neither can I," I said while James released Anne's breast, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Angus and Alexander were also asleep as Anne smiled and I gently placed Hamish on Anne's lap. She looked at our sons then sighed and half closed her eyes.

"Um, would you be angry if I asked us to stop having sex for a while?" she finally asked and I blinked a few times.

"Well, you have spent the last few years swollen with child. Aye, I think it would be a good idea tae restrain from sex for a while," I said with a smile and she softly laughed.

"Are you sure that you can keep your hands off of me?"

"No, I cannae do that," I said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Then we just have to refrain from touching certain areas of our bodies."

"You mean like that wee spot at the small of your back?"

"Yes, but are you sure you're alright with us not having sex?" she asked while I looked at our sons and smiled.

"Sassenach, we have four bairn under the age of five. Do you really think we're going tae have the time or the energy?"

"No, I don't think so," she said then closed her eyes and I picked Hamish up, got up and placed him in the cot. Walking back to the bed, I gently moved Angus closer to Anne then carefully got onto the bed, placed my head against her head, closed my eyes and we both drifted off to sleep.

23 November 1755

It was a chilly afternoon the day that Andrew and Rebecca got married and we had brought the boys to Castle Mullie. Great Uncle Robert was ill, but was able to attend the wedding and was surprised to see my sons. Rebecca looked beautiful in her gown, not as beautiful as Anne, and Andrew was sweating even though the kirk was cold. The wedding feast lasted until the wee hours of the morning until it was time for them to retire for the night and I sat in front of the door to their bedchamber with the rest of my male kin, trying very hard not to freeze to death.

"Do you want a nip of this?" my Uncle Thomas asked while handing me a flask and I could smell the whiskey inside it.

"Aye," I said then wiped the top of the flask off with my plaid and took a sip. The whiskey burned on the way down as I smiled and Andrew yelled Rebecca's name over and over. The cheering echoed in the cold darkness while I smiled and sipped on more whiskey.

"Why are they cheering, Daddy?" Angus whispered as I turned to him and could just see him in the dim light. He was barefoot and wearing a nightshirt while I placed the flask down and placed him on my lap.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked while he placed his head against my chest and I kissed the top of his head.

"I had a bad dream," he said while wrapping my plaid around him and looked up at me.

"How did you ken where I was?"

"I woke Mommy up and she told me where you were," Angus said as I nodded and rubbed his back.

"Do you want tae go put him back tae bed?" Uncle Thomas asked as I nodded then stood up and carried Angus down the hallway. Both of us jumped when Rebecca yelled and Angus looked up at me.

"What was that?" he asked and I smiled.

"That was Cousin Rebecca," I said, wrapping my plaid around him.

"She had a bad dream, too?"

"Aye," I said as we went down the stairs and the soft sound of cheering echoed behind us.

25 November 1755

A loud pounding sound woke me when I felt something resting on my chest and opened my eyes, looking at the ceiling. Anne snuggled closer while her fingers moved down my chest and I placed my hand on top of her hand. The pounding grew louder as I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Jamie, are you awake, Lad?" my Uncle Thomas called from behind the door.

"Aye," I said when he opened the door and walked into the room. Walking to the bed, he looked down at us then frowned and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry tae wake you, but there's someone here tae see you," he said when Anne sighed and slowly woke up. She opened her eyes then softly kissed my chest when she noticed that we weren't alone and looked up at my uncle. "Good morning, Lass."

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Sorry tae wake you, Lass, but someone's here tae see Jamie."

"Who is it?"

"I'm nae sure which one it is, but he says that he's your brother-in-law," he said and she sat up, covering her body with the sheepskin blanket.

"Send him up," I said as he nodded then left the room and I sat up, pulling Anne close.

"What do you think he wants?" Anne asked and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I have no idea," I said and a few minutes later the door opened and Michael walked into the room. He looked cold and tired as he removed the hat he was wearing and held it in his hands.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Anne asked as he walked to the bed and I moved my feet up to allow him to sit down.

"I am sorry to have to come and tell you this, but you must return to Heatherfield right away," he said and I noticed the concern in his eyes.

"Why?"

"It's your father, Anne, he's had an attack," he said as Anne's eyes went wide and I held her tightly in my arms.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure. Your mother just told me to come and get you and bring all of you back home," he said as she nodded and placed her head on my chest.

"We will leave at once," I said as Michael nodded and I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach.

"Uh-oh, this doesn't look good," Amy said and the TARDIS grumbled in agreement.

We arrived at Heatherfield a few days later and Anne ran inside the house. The boys and I followed shortly afterward as Molly took the boys up to the nursery and I ran up the stairs to catch up with Anne. Anne hadn't said a word the whole way home, but did cry herself to sleep at the inns we stayed at while traveling to Heatherfield, which tore at my heart and sent a dull ache to my soul. I never thought that I would be so worried about Commander Watertin, I do hate myself for not letting him in my heart like I did the Doctor, but I didn't want anything serious to be wrong with him.

"Anne!" I shouted when she stopped in front of the door to her parents' room and I walked to her, wrapping my arms around her. The door opened while Lady Pamela walked out and closed the door behind her. She looked so tired and like she had been crying and I held out an arm to embrace her while holding onto Anne. Kissing her cheek, I placed Lady Pamela's head on my shoulder as she sighed and I stroked her hair. "How is he?"

"He is holding his own," she sighed and Anne looked at her.

"What happened?" she asked and Lady Pamela took her hand, squeezing her fingers.

"Did you ever tell James about Malcolm?" she asked while I looked at Anne and Anne sighed.

"No, I haven't," Anne said as I let go of the women and Anne took my hands, looking me straight in the eyes. "Do you remember that I told Malcolm that he was never going to be married?"

"Aye, I remember you saying that," I said with a nod of my head.

"That is because my brother is….Malcolm…he…" Anne said, but couldn't get the words out and I gently stroked her cheek, smiling sadly at her.

"I bet he was gay," Amy said and the TARDIS grumbled in agreement.

"My son enjoyed sharing his bed with men," Lady Pamela said softly and I blinked.

"Yep, he was gay," Amy said then turned the page.

"And the Commander didnae ken that?" I asked.

"No, he didn't."

"What does Malcolm's condition have to do with Father's attack?" Anne asked.

"Your father was called to Inverness to deal with Malcolm and Niles getting into trouble with the law." Lady Pamela said and I frowned, giving her a confused look.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"A gentlemen's club was raided after numerous complaints and Malcolm and Niles were there. It turned out that the club was where men with Malcolm's…condition went to meet and enjoy each other's company. They were arrested with the others and I told him calm down before dealing with them."

"Wait, Niles and Malcolm were both at this club? Are you saying that they were caught…?" Anne asked and Lady Pamela nodded. "Were they…together when they were caught?"

"Yes, which made it worse," Lady Pamela said with a sigh and wrung her hands.

"What did the Commander say when he found out?" I asked.

"He didn't say anything at first. He took them into the den and that's when he started shouting. I went to go in and stop him when he stopped shouting and Malcolm called out. I ran into the room, only to find my husband on the floor and Malcolm shaking him. Paul was barely breathing when Malcolm picked him up and told Niles to go fetch the doctor. Paul hung on until the doctor arrived, but the doctor didn't allow anyone else in the room. The doctor came out hours later and told me that Paul was alive, but was very weak."

"Where is Malcolm?" Anne asked.

"I don't know," Lady Pamela said as I headed down the hallway and Anne called to me, making me stop.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she walked to me and took my hand.

"I'm going to find Malcolm. Failing that, I am going to find Niles," I said and she saw the anger in my eyes.

"Don't do anything foolish," she said and I nodded, squeezing her fingers then walked down the hallway.

_(I never did find either Malcolm or Niles. Rumor has it that they caught a ship to the Indies and opened a pub somewhere. Commander Watertin's health improved, but he disowned Malcolm and left the running of Heatherfield and his other businesses to me, Michael and Luis.)_

"Whoa," Amy whispered then turned the page and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

24 December 1755

Commander Watertin continued to grow stronger as the days passed and was well enough to come down and watch us decorate the house for Christmas. I do admit that my family never went to such a fuss about the holiday, but the looks on my sons' faces was priceless. I had a time keeping them out of Mrs. Connolly's kitchen after she had made cookies, but she would just smile and give them a cookie each.

What did bother me was the way Anne would look at her father, who did look ill even if he said he was fine, and would not fall asleep for hours.

"Awake?" I asked as her head rested on my chest and her fingers were gently tapping on my left shoulder.

"Hm, oh, did I wake you?" she asked and I just gave her a soft smile.

"Aye, what's the matter?" I asked as she sighed and her breath across my woolen nightshirt caused tiny tingles against my nipple. We had been good about not having sex, but that felt so good and I shook a bit.

"I was just thinking about Father. He looks so ill," she said then sighed and I kissed the top of her head.

"Doctor Mannings said he was getting stronger."

"Yes, but it is so sad to see him like that," she said then looked up at me. "It reminds me of when you were ill."

"You mean when I first came here?" I asked. I still had no memories of what happened on the fifth anniversary of Culloden as she sighed and tapped her fingers on my shoulder again. Taking her hand in mine, I held her hand against my stomach and she smiled, snuggling closer.

"No, it was four years ago."

"Oh, you mean when I had tae take that sour medicine?" I asked, making a face and she smiled then nodded her head.

"You were so ill and Doctor Mannings said it was amazing that you were alive," she said and I kissed her knuckles. "I would lie here, listening to you, and prayed that you wouldn't die. I don't think I could survive without you."

"But I'm here," I said softly and she let go of my hand, stroking my side.

"Yes, you are," she said then tickled my side and I wiggled on the bed. "I will tell you this. I'm very good when it comes to your body. I can tell when you're awake or asleep or happy or sad or angry or ill."

"You can, can you?" I asked, arching my eyebrows up and she nodded her head.

"When you're asleep, your body is relaxed, your heart's beating slow and steady and your breathing is deep and soft. The only downside is you snore."

"I do nae!" I said with a hurt look on my face.

"Yes, you do," she said and kissed my chest. "When you're awake, your body is still relaxed, but your heart beats a little faster and you look like you're barely breathing."

"Like now?"

"Yes," she said and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"What aboot when I'm happy, sad or angry?"

"Hm, well, when you're happy, your skin is soft, but tingles under my fingers. Your heart beats soft and steady. You get the sweetest look on your face and you laugh when you talk. Now, when you're sad, your skin grows tight, your body shakes a bit and you start breathing quickly. That's also when you pout and your lower lip sticks out," she said and gently crawled on top of me. I could just see her in the dim light of the fireplace as she slid her hands under my shoulders and I placed my arms around her back. "It takes a bit for the tears to form, but I have seen them."

"Well, I was told that a Highlander doesnae cry."

"Did you cry when you got whipped?"

"Aye," I admitted and nodded my head.

"Now, when you get angry, your entire body turns rock hard, you flex your fingers in and out and you start breathing deeply through your nose. Sometimes your hands shake and, if I place my hand on your chest, your heart is pounding. And your skin is very warm, almost hot."

"That is because of the blood rage."

"I see."

"And when I'm ill?" I asked, softly stroking her hair behind her ears.

"It depends. When you have a case of the sniffles, your skin gets warm and you cough and blow your nose a lot. When the sniffles turn into chills and fever, your skin is hot, there is a gurgling sound to your breathing and your heart beats harder. You also turn into a little baby."

"I do nae!"

"Please, you're worse than the boys when you get that ill," she teased and I kissed the tip of her nose. "The day you arrived, well, I told you what you were like then."

"Aye, you did."

"The worst you've been ill was four years ago," she sighed and I knew she hated talking about it.

"Let's nae talk aboot that," I said as she nodded her head when the mantel clock chimed the half hour and she placed her head down on my chest. "What is my body telling you now?"

"That you want to go back to sleep," she said as she lifted her head and I could just see her smile.

"Then I guess we should because this house is going tae be noisy with the sounds of little ones up at dawn shouting for us tae get up so they can go down and see what Father Christmas has left them."

"What is the best thing Father Christmas ever gave you?" she asked as she locked eyes with me and I softly smiled.

"She's lying on top of me." I said softly and she placed her head down as I wrapped my arms around her and tears soaked my nightshirt.

Sighing, Amy wondered if she would ever know Rory that well when the air in the room turned ice cold and she closed the journal, placing it on the couch. The Doctor walked into the room as he smiled at her and scratched the left side of his head.

"Pond, do you remember where I left my sonic screwdriver? Normally it's in my pocket, but, now, it's gone," he said with a look on his face like a child that lost his favorite toy and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Well let's go find it before you start crying," Amy said as she got off the couch and left the room while the fire crackled softly in the fireplace.

"I wasn't going to cry if I can't find it," he said as they walked around the corner and she smiled, gently nudging him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Amy sat on the couch when the tray with tea and biscuits appeared and she picked up the journal and opened it.

16 April 1756

It was raining on the tenth anniversary of Culloden and I woke to the sound of the rain ticking against the window glass. There was no sound of thunder, but the air was cold and I opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling. I let my mind wander back to the battlefield as I slid my arms around Anne and felt her head rise and fall as I breathed.

"Where are you?" I heard her ask when I blinked then looked down and saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Och, I'm just ghost walking on the Culloden battlefield," I said softly and she stroked her fingers along my side, making me sigh.

"Don't stay too long," she whispered as I nodded and her hand slid up my side and rested on my shoulder. The rain fell harder as I listened to the wind moaning down the chimney and ran my fingers through her hair. I wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep again when the door to the reading room opened and Daniel headed for the bed.

Over the last few years the two of us would stand near the window to watch the sun come up on this date, but this year neither of us felt like doing much of anything and he stood at the foot of the bed, looking at us.

I have told him many a time that it hurt to see him stuck for eternity as a ten and seven year old lad, but he would just smile and shrug.

"Good morning, Daniel," Anne whispered as he sadly smiled at her and nodded his head. We watched him move his fingers while pointing at me and Anne smiled, looking up at me. "Yes, he's alright."

"Why did he ask that?" I asked.

"Well, considering what today is…" she said and I nodded my head. "Anyway, Mother told me that YOU, Michael, Luis and Father are to stay in bed today!"

"Why?"

"So your wives can pamper you."

"I didnae ken that Michael was at Culloden," I said as she stroked my side and a small shiver moved through me.

"He was a pay master."

"Oh, so what is Daniel going tae do while you're pampering me?"

"I'll pamper him as well," she said and we gave her a confused look.

How does one pamper a ghost?

"Ah, well, I dinnae have time for pampering. There are three new foals coming, four new lambs on the way and…." I said when she placed her fingers on my lips and hushed me.

"Samuel can deal with that," she said with a firm tone to her voice and I nodded my head. I knew better than to argue and we watched Daniel go back to the reading room and the door closed behind him. Sighing, I closed my eyes while Anne gently stroked my side and felt the cool tingling feeling spreading over me. She continued moving her fingers in little circles, but I didn't feel aroused and sighed as I slowly started drifting off to sleep.

If this was a part of the pampering, I wasn't going to complain and the last thing my mind registered was something that sounded like purring.

Now I do admit that spending the day lying around in my slippers, nightshirt and dressing gown seemed fun at first, but I was getting bored when the door opened and Molly stood in the doorway with six month old Hamish in her arms and Alexander was holding onto Jamie's hand.

"May we come in, Surh?" she asked as I nodded my head, placed the bookmark where I had stopped reading and placed the book on the night table. She walked closer to the bed as I looked at the sad faces of my sons and Angus climbed onto the bed, sitting on my legs.

"Are you poorly, Daddy?" he asked and I wondered why he had asked that.

"No," I said and Alexander climbed onto the bed and sat next to Angus.

"Mommy said you in bed. You only in bed when poorly," Alexander said when it clicked in my mind why they were sad and smiled, holding my arms out for Hamish. Molly placed Hamish in my arms as I held him against my chest and she lifted Jamie onto the bed. He climbed over my legs then crawled up the bed and snuggled against my right side. I placed my arm around Jamie then kissed the top of his head and looked up at Molly.

"No one told them what's going on?" I asked.

"No, Suhr," she said while shaking her head and I sighed, kissing the top of Hamish's head.

"Mind leaving us then?" I asked and she smiled, turned to go and left the room. I thought for a few moments as my sons looked at me when I sighed and placed the back of my head against the headboard. "Tae start with, Daddy is more sad then poorly."

"Why are you sad, Daddy?" Angus asked.

"Did Mommy yell?" Alexander asked.

"No, Mommy didnae yell at me," I said with a smile. "See, today is a very sad day for me and that's because…."

"Unca Dan-Dan?" Jamie asked while pointing to the reading room door and I sighed, looking at the door.

"Mommy said that Unca Dan'el became an angel t'day," Angus said and I wondered if she had told them about Daniel.

"Aye, today is when Uncle Daniel became an angel," I sighed and Jamie snuggled closer, gently pushing on Hamish for more room. "No, dinnae push your brother."

"Hammy piggy," Jamie grumbled and I shifted Hamish over a bit so Jamie to place his head on my chest.

"Anyway, the other reason I'm sad is because there was this…um…this bad thing happened and a lot of people I knew became angels, too."

"And you miss them, Daddy?" Angus asked.

"Aye, I miss them very much," I sighed and Jamie gently patted my chest.

"No cry," he said then placed his thumb in his mouth and I softly smiled down at him.

"Anyway, Mommy decided that, since I was sad, it would be best if I just stayed in bed and rested. The only problem is I'm getting bored."

"Then get up!" Alexander said while gently pulling on my arm and I smiled.

"But Mommy will get mad."

"No, Daddy, you need to get up," Angus said and he and Alexander tried to move my legs to the side of the bed.

"Up!" Jamie said as he gently pushed my side when I gave up and softly laughed. Holding Hamish against my chest, I got out of bed as the boys followed me and Angus took my hand. We were almost to the door when Anne appeared in the doorway and glared at us, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And where are you going?" she asked.

"We're taking Daddy for a walk," Angus said as I pressed my lips together and I could see that Anne wanted to laugh.

"Aye, Daddy's bored," Alexander said and I looked down at him.

"He is, is he?" Anne said while walking closer then took Hamish out of my arms and I gave her a sad look with my lower lip sticking out. I wasn't sure if she was about to yell when she smiled, rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, I was coming up here to see if Daddy wanted to come down for supper."

"Is it alright tae come down like this?" I asked as she nodded her head and I held her around her waist as we left the room.

"To be honest, I would have been bored just lying around in bed all day," Amy said and turned the page.

17 February 1757

The first of my daughters was born in the wee hours of a cold February morning and I almost slept through the delivery. The reason why was I had just returned from a short trip to Paris and couldn't sleep due to a storm at sea.

"Suhr, wake up!" Molly said as I slowly started waking up and blinked a few times. The firelight was the only light in the room while the soft tapping sound of the sleet on the window glass and I yawned, sitting up and scratched the top of my head. I was sleeping in one of the guest rooms as I sat my head against the wall and sighed. "Sorry tae wake you, Suhr, but…"

"Is Anne having the bairn?" I asked with a yawn.

"Aye, she is."

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to wake up.

"It's around three in the morning, Suhr," she said then went to get my dressing gown from the wardrobe as I stretched my arms over my head then got out of bed. After helping me get my dressing gown on, we went down the hallway while I yawned and scratched the top of my head. "The lads are still in the nursery. Do you want me tae go get them?"

"Aye," I said then woke up some more when I heard Anne screaming and sighed. We had been very careful when it came to not having sex, but the wedding of one of her cousin in May and a little too much wine…

"I get it," Amy said and the TARDIS grumbled a laugh.

Opening the door, I walked to the bed while Mrs. Connolly looked back at me then sighed and I stood next to the bed. Anne was breathing hard through her nose while the sweat rolled down her face and her hair was plastered against her head.

"What are you doing here?" Anne growled while I sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand to my chest.

"Molly woke me and told me that you were having the…bairn," I yawned and half closed my eyes. She screamed as my eyes snapped open and pressed her hand against me.

"She shouldn't have woken you, Suhr," Mrs. Connolly said and I nodded. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard the baby crying and smiled, kissing Anne's knuckles.

"As long as she didn't wake the boys," Anne sighed and I looked at her and she blinked. "No, you didn't tell her to go wake them!"

"Aye," I sighed while Mrs. Connolly handed the baby to Anne and gently smacked the side of my head. "Dinnae blame me. I'm half asleep and dinnae ken what I'm saying, let alone doing."

Anne softly laughed while Mrs. Connolly finished helping her with the birth and I placed my head on Anne's shoulder. My eyes closed as I placed my arm around her and smiled, listening to the sound of the baby nursing and Anne humming.

"Wake up," was what I heard when I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying on my side, snuggled up against Anne. The duvet was nearly up to my chin as I looked up at her and she smiled at me, brushing the hair from my eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked, sighing then blinking my eyes. Nodding, she laid something down next to me as I looked at the blanket and it wiggled slightly. I scooted up on the bed when I moved the blanket back and looked at the baby looking back at me. "Well, hello there, who are you?"

"Meet your daughter," Anne said as I looked up at her and smiled. Sitting up, I carefully lifted my daughter off the bed then held her against my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Where are the boys?"

"I told Molly to take them back to the nursery and have them come back when you and the baby were awake," she said then I kissed Anne's cheek and stroked the baby's head.

"What is her name?"

"I was thinking of calling her "Catherine Susan"."

"What do you think, eh?" I asked as the baby looked at me and snuggled closer, closing her eyes and sucked on her lower lip. "Nae sure if that is an "aye" or a "nay"."

"Do you like the name?"

"Aye, I do," I said as she kissed my cheek and smiled when I yawned, shaking my head. "Sorry."

"Molly shouldn't have woken you up," Anne said as she moved closer and I placed an arm around her.

"Dinnae fash, she meant well," I said as she smiled and I gave her a serious look. "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought we were nae going tae have any more children and here we are with one more."

"Maybe God wanted us to have one more. I mean you finally have a daughter."

"Aye, and what am I going tae do? I only ken how tae deal with lads."

"Well, my father used to treat me and my sisters the same as he did Daniel and…." she said then sighed and I nodded. No one had mentioned Malcolm since Commander Watertin found out about him and I looked at my daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"So you're saying that I can wrestle and rough house with her?"

"Um, no, I don't think so, but you can take her out and show her off. Though, truthfully, I think she's going to have you wrapped around her finger," Anne said as I looked at our daughter and smiled.

"Nah," I said while playing with Catherine's tiny fingers and placed my cheek against the top of her head.

_(I was wrong. Catherine and her sisters had me so wrapped around their fingers that I felt like a piece of gooey taffy.)_

Amy softly laughed as the TARDIS grumbled a laugh and Amy turned the page.

25 April 1758

"Daddy, that's nae fair!" Alexander said while I held Catherine on the pony that I had bought for her and she giggled, holding onto the saddle. "We didnae get a pony until we were four!"

"Aye!" Angus said as he frowned and his lower lip stuck out just like mine did when I pout.

"She's nae going tae ride it until then. I just want her tae get used tae sitting on a saddle," I said while lifting Catherine off the saddle and held her in my arms. Suddenly Molly ran toward us as I watched her coming closer and she stopped in front of us.

"You have tae come, Suhr," she said as I nodded and led the children into the house. Anne was pregnant again, but she was larger than she was with Catherine and had been sick as well. The doctor had made her stay in bed for the last few months and I wondered if there was something wrong with her.

"Baby?" Catherine asked as I nodded and we went inside the house then up the stairs. By the time we got down the bedroom, we heard the sound of babies crying and I handed Catherine to Molly. Opening the door, I walked to the bed after closing the door and Mrs. Connolly smiled at me. My heart was slamming inside my chest as I stood at the foot of the bed and Anne was holding two bundles in her arms. She looked exhausted and her hair was clinging to her head. I slowly climbed onto the bed then crawled toward her and sat next to her. Mrs. Connolly was finished helping Anne with the birth as she shut the door and told Molly that Anne and I wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Surprise," Anne said softly as I looked at the two bundles and saw two sleeping faces.

"We had twins?" I asked.

"Yes, we did," she said with a nod of her head and I gently picked up one of twins and held the baby in my arms.

"Are they boys, girls or one of each?"

"They are both boys and they're identical."

"How are we going tae tell them apart then?" I said and kissed Anne's lips.

"Well," she said then looked at the baby in her arms then the one in my arms and smiled. "This one is bigger than that one and that one has more hair."

"Ah, and what are their names?"

"Well, I was thinking of naming one of them after your father."

"You want tae call one of them "Donald Michael"?"

"Yes, if that's alright?" she asked and I nodded then looked at the twins.

"Right, who wants tae be Donald?" I asked when the twin she was holding made a little noise and I smiled. "Hello, Donny!"

"And who is this little man?" she asked as I looked at the twin in my arms and thought for a few seconds. While I was thinking, the air turned cold as I looked up and saw Daniel standing at the foot of the bed. Anne smiled as he pointed at the babies then held up two fingers and Anne smiled, nodding her head. "What is Daniel's full name?"

"Why?" she asked and Daniel looked at me.

"What was it?"

"His name was "Daniel Randall"."

"Hello, Daniel Randall," I said to the twin in my arms and my son wiggled and smiled at me. I looked at Daniel as he blinked a few times then vanished and I wiped the tears from Anne's eyes. I placed little Daniel on the bed then got off the bed and walked to the reading room, opening the door. Walking inside the room, I closed the door while looking at Daniel looking up at the portrait and I stood next to him. "Did I say something wrong?"

Daniel shook his head then looked at the floor and I felt my heart aching. I knew that he felt left out when it came to the children, but I thought he would like the idea of me naming my son after him and I titled my head to one side. Daniel wiggling his fingers as he told me that he was honored that I named my son after him and we smile at each other.

"Want to come get a better look at them then?" I asked as he vanished and I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Show off."

"More like a cheater," Amy said and turned the page.

22 August 1759

"Och, what did you eat?" I asked while changing Little Daniel's nappy and he giggled at me. Donald was standing in his cot as he giggled as well and I rolled my eyes.

"Danny stinky, Daddy," Catherine said as she held up a nappy and I took it from her.

"Aye, he is," I said when Molly walked into the nursery and I smiled at her. "Mind lending me a hand?"

"Aye," she said when she picked up Donald and placed him on the table next to Little Daniel and Donald wiggled on the table. It took a few minutes to change the twins as I washed my hands then heard someone running down the hallway and walked to the doorway. Susan stopped while she panted then took my hand and pulled on it.

"James, come quickly!" she said as I nodded and Molly said she would look after Catherine and the twins. History had repeated itself and Anne had become pregnant again and I slightly scolded myself.

_(I do admit that I wanted a large family, being an only child, but this was getting ridiculous.)_

"Then keep it in your trousers," Amy said and the TARDIS grumbled in agreement.

Anne screamed while I ran into the room and headed for the bed. She looked tired and sweaty as I sat on the bed and kissed the top of her head. She glared at me as I shrugged and she balled her hands on the bed.

"Would it help if I never went to your bed ever again?" I asked as she looked at me and her eyes softened.

"No, but it would help if you cut it OFF!" she groaned as Mrs. Connolly smiled at me and I blinked. I knew Anne was kidding and nodded, gently helping her sit up. A few minutes passed until the baby cried and I held Anne in my arms. She breathed hard and fast in my ear as I hushed her and stroked her back.

"Would you like to hold your daughter now?" Mrs. Connolly asked as Anne sat up and she placed our daughter in Anne's arms. I watched Mrs. Connolly leave the room then looked at my daughter and placed an arm around Anne. The baby was smaller than her sister, but still had the same sweet face and a full head of hair. It felt like goose down against my fingers as I smiled and Anne nursed her, kissing her tiny hand.

"She is so perfect," Anne whispered and I gave her a stunned look.

"Was there any doubt that she wouldnae be?" I asked and Anne softly laughed.

"No, we make very handsome and very pretty babies."

"Aye, we do, but I think we need another break."

"Is that why you asked if you can come to my bed?"

"Aye, I think you're too attracted tae my cock. That's why this keeps happening," I said and she giggled.

"Yes, I am too dependent on that body of yours. Poor me!" she said, being slightly over dramatic and I pouted. "Aw, here comes the lip."

I moved closer as we kissed and I placed my head against hers. Molly brought the children into the room a few minutes later and Catherine was happy about having a little sister.

_(We named my second daughter "Victoria Zoe" and, like Catherine, she was spoiled.)_

"Yeah, I bet," Amy said when she felt a slight bump and placed the bookmark in the journal, closed the journal, placed it on the couch and got up, leaving the room and wondered where the Doctor had landed this time.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Amy sat against the pillow while Rory slept next to her and she picked up the journal, opening it. The TARDIS hummed softly around her as she placed the bookmark on the night table and smiled.

_(To be honest, Amelia, I never thought I would have eight children by the time I was thirty. It's amazing what God has in store for you. The next time Anne became pregnant I was four and thirty and six and thirty when my last child was born. I'll let Anne tell you how we stopped having children because I don't like talking about it.)_

"Wonder what that means," Amy whispered and Rory snuggled closer, moving the duvet up a bit.

4 May 1762

My third daughter was a bit of a surprise because she wasn't born at Heatherfield, but at Castle Mullie while we were visiting my cousin Andrew.

"Och, Cousin, do you ever let Anne sleep or are you rutting her from sun up tae sun down?" Andrew asked as we watched my children playing and three year old Victoria sat on my lap. Great-uncle Robbie had died a few months ago and Andrew's father was now the laird of the castle. I miss my great-uncle and regretted that he wasn't going to be able to meet my unborn child.

"Aye, I let her sleep. She's just fertile, is all," I said with a smile and kissed the top of Victoria's head.

"Aye, I guess so," he said with a nod of his head when Alexander ran to me with blood rolling out of his nose.

"What happened?" I asked as he stopped near the chair and I gave him a handkerchief so he could stop the bleeding.

"Angus punched me," he said while tilting his head back and I looked at my oldest son, who was making a beeline toward the castle.

"Angus!" I shouted as he stopped then walked toward me and sighed. Angus was almost ten years old and took his role as the eldest very seriously, but neither Anne nor I allowed any of the children to strike the other. "Did you punch Alexander?"

"Aye, but he called me a dung ball!" Angus said and Alexander stuck his tongue at him.

"Alexander, that will be enough," I said and Alexander nodded. "As for you, you ken that you're nae allowed tae hit your siblings."

"But…"

"Do you want me tae get the strap, Cousin?" Andrew asked and Angus looked at me with a startled look. Before I could answer, one of the servants ran to us as her skirt flew around her legs and I stood up, holding Victoria in my arms. The servant stopped in front of us as she panted then swallowed and placed her hand on my arm.

"Please, Suhr, you must come. Your wife is in labor," she said and I nodded, handing Victoria to Andrew.

"I'll look after this lot, Cousin. You go tend to your wife," he said as I ran off and headed for the castle. By the time I had gotten up to the bedroom, I heard the sound of a baby crying and opened the door. The bedroom had a large fireplace to the right of the room and the four poster bed had a dark elm wood frame and a blue canopy over it. Anne was sitting against the pillows while the midwife finished the birth and I walked toward the bed. Anne smiled at me as she held the baby to her breast and brushed some of her hair from her eyes.

"Hello, Daddy," she said softly as I carefully crawled onto the bed and moved toward her. She kissed me then I sat next to her and looked into the blanket, seeing a sweet face suckling on her breast.

"Is this a boy or a girl?" I asked, stroking the soft cheek and the baby suckled faster.

"We have another daughter," she said and I smiled. Catherine and Victoria had become very close and had asked if we were going to have another girl and I kissed the baby's head.

"And what is her name?" I asked as the midwife left the room and Anne sighed.

"I was thinking of ""Moira Elizabeth," Anne said and I looked at our daughter.

"I like it," I said as I placed my head on Anne's shoulder and gently stroked Moira's head. The children came in the room a few minutes later when I noticed that Angus and Alexander looked upset and were walking funny. "What's wrong with you two?"

"We got strapped," Alexander said as he crawled onto the bed and I took Moira so Anne could hold him.

"Who strapped you?" Anne asked with a stunned look on her face and I growled.

"Andrew," I said and Angus nodded. Handing Moira to him, I stormed out of the room then went down the stairs and nearly jumped off the stairs when I saw Andrew. "Cousin, I need tae have a word!"

"Uh-oh," he said as he ran and a low growl came from the back of my throat.

"Creag an tuire!" I shouted then took after him and chased him down the hallway. We ran outside when he slammed into the locked door to the back right tower and turned, looking at me.

"Now, Cousin, let's nae do anything you might regret!" he said and I balled my hands into fists.

"You strapped my sons!" I shouted and some of the servants looked at us.

"You were going tae anyway!"

"That is nae the point! The point is that they are MY sons and it is MY job tae strap them or nae!"

"Aye and I am sorry that I overstepped. I was just thinking that…"

"Nay, you werenae thinking or you would have let me deal with them!" I shouted as we stood nose to nose and he cringed.

"What is all this then?" Andrew's father, my Uncle Frazer, asked as he walked to us and stood next to me. I explained what Andrew had done as Uncle Frazer nodded and patted my shoulder. "Dinnae do too much damage."

"Father!" Andrew said when I made a fist and punched him in the face. Grunting, he sank to the ground as he held his nose in his hands and I snorted, walking away.

"Remind me not to get Jamie mad," Amy whispered as she turned the page and stroked Rory's hair.

28 July 1763

"Eeeep!" Moira squealed as I picked her up and gently dipped her into the water. Anne and I had taught the children how to swim and it was hot day when Anne gave birth to another set of twin boys.

"Daddy, Molly is coming!" Angus shouted from the large rock and I picked Moira up, holding her in my arms. Anne had gone into labor a few hours ago, but had told me to take the children to the pond and I called to them. By the time Molly stopped in front of me, the children were standing by my side and Moira's head was on my shoulder. Molly didn't mind that I had my shirt off as water dribbled down my chest and stomach and she sweetly smiled at me.

"Suhr, your wife sent me tae get you and the children," she said as I nodded and the children gathered their clothes and started getting dressed. Molly helped Moira get dressed then we went back to the house and Moira giggled while I carried her on my shoulders.

Anne was sitting against the pillows while holding onto two bundles and I walked to the bed, sitting down next to her. She looked tired as I kissed her cheek and peeked into one of the bundles, seeing a sleeping face with a scattering of freckles on a tiny nose.

"So, are they boys, girls or a mix?" I asked as I looked over at the other bundle and she smiled at me.

"They're both boys," she said and I took one of the babies, holding the baby against my chest.

"Are they identical?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head and I kissed her cheek.

"So what are their names?"

"I was thinking of "Jonathan Brendan" and "Christopher Alan"," she said as I looked at the baby in my arms and frowned. He was the one with the scattering of freckles on his tiny nose and I gently stroked his head.

"Do you want tae be a John or a Chris?" I asked softly and Anne smiled at me. He moved when I said "Chris" and he was also the smaller of the two. The children came in a few minutes later as Moira looked at the twins and pouted. She wasn't pleased that she was no longer the youngest, but was happy to still being the baby girl of the family and Daniel and Donald talked to the twins in this secret language they talked sometimes.

"It's called twin speak, you goof," Amy said and the TARDIS gently grumbled a laugh.

25 December 1764

The ground and trees were covered with snow that Christmas morning my last child was born. The windows shimmered with frost while the fire crackled in the fireplace and Anne screamed loudly in my ears. She had gone into labor on Christmas Eve, but Molly, who had gotten married in May to one of the stablemen, his name was Archie Fitzpatrick, was with her new husband for the holidays and the other midwife was ill, leaving me to do the delivery. I have seen enough births to know what to do afterwards as I knelt on the bed and Anne glared at me.

"I am going to kill you!" Anne shouted as I smiled and nodded my head.

"Aye, well, can you wait until the bairn is out before you do that?" I teased and she growled at me.

"You are NEVER touching me again!"

"Aye, I figured as such."

"I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are," I said with a nod of my head then smiled, seeing the baby's head. A few minutes later the baby came out and cried after I cleared the baby's mouth and nose. Wrapping our new daughter in a white blanket, I handed her to Anne then went to finish the birth and she smiled at our daughter. After washing my hands, I sat on the bed then stroked the hair out of Anne's eyes as she leaned against me and looked at the baby.

"She is so beautiful," she said softly as I nodded and kissed her hair.

"Just like her mother," I said as she smiled then looked up at me and I smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Och, dinna fash, I ken that you dinnae mean it," I said then peeked into the bundle and rubbed the tip of my finger against the tip of the small nose. "So what are we going tae call her?"

"Please don't tease me, but I was thinking of calling her "Mary Christine"," she said and I gave her a blank look.

"Why would I tease you aboot that?! I love it!" I said as I took Mary in my arms and kissed her small head. "I might tease aboot all the presents being hers though."

"Don't you dare!" Anne said as she gently punched my arm and I smiled, holding my girls in my arms.

Amy smiled when she noticed that the handwriting changed and gently stroked Rory's hair.

_Amelia,_

_James needed to stop writing so he could put Hannah to bed and I will tell about something that happened a few days after Mary was born._

_The winter that year was very cold and we lost a few animals in the winter stable, but we also had one injury. It wasn't James' fault, but it was funny. One of our rams had broken off the tip of its horn and James was helping Samuel's son, Charles, keep the ram's head still while Charles tried to remove the horn, which had become infected. James had a good grip on the ram's head, but the ram had other ideas and started scraping the ground with its hoof. James tried to calm the ram down, but the ram shook its head and butted James in…Well, let's just say that he can still pee, but it hurt to do so for a few weeks. He was bedridden for a few days and the doctor told him that he was intact. Sad to say, we never had any more children but still have very good relations in bed._

_Anne_

Amy cupped her mouth to prevent her from waking Rory up when she looked at the page and smiled.

_(Right, if you have stopped laughing, I'm off to bed and will write some more tomorrow.)_

Amy placed the bookmark in the journal then closed the journal, placed the journal on the night table and snuggled under the duvet. Smiling, Rory placed his arm around her as the lights slowly went out and the TARDIS hummed softly around them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Amy snuggled under the blankets while Rory slept when she picked up the journal and fluffed the pillows behind her back. The Doctor was doing some major repairs to the cooling system after the TARDIS was bounced around by a time storm and she could hear the TARDIS softly moaning around them. Patting the wall, she opened the journal then pouted, feeling the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

11 October 1767

Today was the day we buried Lady Pamela near Daniel and Deedrie's graves. She had been ill for months and passed peacefully in her sleep. It hurts me to bury someone who was like a second mother to me and we explained to the children that she was, like Daniel and Deedrie, our own personal angel. I was surprised to see Daniel at the funeral and he went straight into the reading room afterwards.

"Blimey," Amy said then sighed and gently stroked Rory's hair, making him smile.

_(As the years went by, we had some happy and sad times, but I would be writing forever if I told you everything. So, if you don't mind, I am going to skip ahead.)_

"Sure, why not," Amy said and snuggled against Rory.

8 November 1788

I turned sixty this year. Truth be told, I don't feel old. I've slowed down, but that's all. I have become a grandfather a few times and lost one of my best friends. Pride had died in his sleep and Anne thought it was odd that I wanted to bury him in the paddock near his favorite tree.

I have often wondered why Commander Watertin made me his ward, so it was a surprise when I finally found out. He had been ill for a year now and had become bed ridden. It was a few nights ago that he sent for me and I was surprised how ill he looked. I walked slowly toward the bed while Commander Watertin smiled at me and I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello, Jamie," he said in a tired voice and I softly laughed. He had never called me "Jamie" and I took his hand, wrapping his fingers in mine.

"Hello, Sir," I said and he sighed. I knew that talking tired him as he looked at the ceiling and had a look on his face like he was trying to think of how to tell me something.

"Answer me truthfully. Are you happy?"

"Aye, I am very happy."

"And you never regretted living here?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I wish to confess something to you," he said then sighed and closed his eyes half way. "Did Anne ever tell you about what happened to Daniel?"

"He died at Culloden."

"Yes, but did you ever wonder how?"

"It was most likely in battle."

"No, it wasn't in battle," he sighed and the air turned ice cold. I looked over at Daniel, who was standing on the other side of the bed, and he nodded at me. "You see, I never wanted him to go to war. He couldn't speak and would be a liability on the battlefield. But he bought his commission and demanded that I allow him to go. So I made certain that he was in my regiment and didn't treat him any better than any of my men."

Daniel smiled then nodded and wiggled his fingers, telling me that his father was a tyrant, but a great commander.

"The one thing I never allowed was for him to be on sentry duty, but he insisted to be allowed to do it one time. A sentry has to be able to speak, but he said he would be alright. He wasn't."

"Was he attacked by a Highlander during a night raid?" I asked, having been on a lot of night raids during the Rising.

"No, but he was killed by someone," he said as we both looked at Commander Watertin and he sighed. "Oh, Pamela, Daniel, can either of you forgive me?!"

"Why do they need tae forgive you?"

"Because I am the one that killed Daniel!" he said then coughed and I helped him sit up until the coughing fit passed. Helping him lie down, I took his hand and Daniel frowned.

"What do you meant that it was you who killed Daniel?" I asked and Daniel had a look on his face like he wanted to know the answer as well.

"I had been playing cards with my senior officers and was coming back to my tent when I heard a sound. I had my pistol with me when I removed it from my belt and tried to sober up. I pointed my pistol into the darkness as whoever it was came closer and fired. All I heard was something falling and called out. Someone brought a torch and we went to see who it was. I had hoped that I had only wounded whoever it was, but…." he said when tears started rolling down his face and he looked at the ceiling. "I shot him in the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground."

"Och, Sir, it was an accident," I said and Daniel nodded.

"No, I should have…"

"No, you did what you had tae do. It may sound cold, but you had tae take the shot or you could have been killed."

"When I saw my men, that day you were shot, I was stunned to see how young you were. I ordered them to take you back to camp and had my camp surgeon take care of you. I was not going to have someone else's son die that day,"

"Wait, are you saying it was the same day that Daniel died?" I asked with wide eyes and Daniel's mouth fell open.

"Yes, he died the sixteenth of April at four thirty in the morning and you were shot around noon. My surgeon refused to take care of you and I had him whipped. It was later that afternoon when that friend of yours came."

"What friend?" Amy asked and turned the page.

"What friend?" I asked and Daniel shrugged.

"He didn't give his name. Only that he would take care of you," he said and I smiled.

_(I'll give you one guess!)_

"The Doctor," Amy said and smiled.

"He did take care of you and asked me for a favor."

"Are you saying that it was his idea that you became my guardian?"

"He told me all about you being an orphan and I did search for any family that might claim you. Had I known about your great-uncle, I would have sent you to Castle Mullie."

"I told you why he couldnae do that," I said and he smiled, nodding.

"So, seeing that you didn't have any family, I became your guardian and brought both you and Daniel home."

"Was I his replacement?" I asked, looking at Daniel.

"No," he said with a shake of his head and both Daniel and I made a sigh of relief.

_(Both of us thought that's what he did and were glad to be proven wrong.)_

"Are you asking me tae forgive you? Because, if you are, dinnae bother, you have given me more than I ever dreamed I could have. You gave me a home, you gave me the woman I love, you have given me the chance tae have the children and grandchildren I thought I would never have and you gave me a father's love and respect. If anything, I owe you a great debt and I ken that I'm never going tae be able tae repay you, no matter how long I live," I said and helped him sit up so I could hug him.

"Oh Jamie," Amy said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes and the TARDIS gently sighed.

Commander Watertin died three days later and we buried him next to the graves of Lady Pamela, Deedrie and Daniel. A few days later the will was read and I was surprised that he had left Heatherfield to Anne and me. Katherine and Susan received property and money and the servants stayed on, to serve the new lady and lord of the manor.

16 April 1791

Happy Birthday, Hannah! Now I know this is the forty-fifth anniversary of Culloden, but I'm not sad. No, this sweet, wee lass changed a sad day into a happy one and that's fine by me. I would never admit that I have a favorite grandchild, but Hannah is my favorite. She is the sweetest little girl and her Paw-paw loves her bunches and bunches!

_(Hannah's giggling right now. She thinks I'm being a silly Billy. Do I have permission to tickle her?)_

"Sure," Amy said and Rory sighed, snuggling against her.

I should explain that her mother is Mary, my youngest daughter. Her father is Christopher and I was the one that delivered Hannah.

"Not again!" Amy said and smiled while the TARDIS grumbled a laugh.

"Daddy!" Mary shouted when she came into my den and was holding her stomach. I got up when I led her to the couch, but she didn't want to sit down. "No, I want to lie down!"

"Then lie on the couch," I said as she fell to her knees and I went onto mine. "You cannae have the bairn on the carpet."

"Why nae?!" she asked as one of the servants came into the room and I told her to go get Christopher. Mary moaned as I grunted from getting up and went to wash my hands. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"You do ken that I delivered you and your cousin Michael James, aye?" I asked as I knelt at her feet and smiled at her.

"Aye, I ken that, but what does this have tae…OH!" she said as she balled her hands into fists and moaned.

"Looks like I'm going tae have tae deliver this one as well," I said and gently patted her stomach. She blushed as I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Nighean, dinnae fash, I used tae change your nappies, remember?!"

_(Nighean is daughter in Gaelic, just in case you didn't know.)_

By the time Christopher had arrived, he was out riding, Hannah was born and I placed her in his arms. Both mother and child were fine and I prayed that I would never have to do that again!

Amy smiled when the TARDIS lurched to one side and she and Rory fell out of bed.

"Sorry about that!" the Doctor's voice said over the intercom system and Rory sighed, getting back into bed. Amy had kept her finger in the journal as she checked to see where she was then placed the bookmark into the journal, closed the journal and stood up. Placing the journal on the night table, she climbed under the blankets when she snuggled against Rory as he smiled at her and they closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Amy sat against the tree while the ducks float across the pond and she tucked her legs under her. Opening the journal, she smiled as the wind gently moved the leaves in the trees and the clouds moved across the sky.

11 September 1794

As I sit here, I think back to the adventure that reunited me with the Doctor and Zoe and introduced me to a young lassie with ginger hair named Amelia Pond. There is something familiar about this young lassie, but I can't put my finger on it. Not only did I meet a new friend, but I also was given a new lease on life. I guess I should explain what I am talking about. Embarrassing as it is, I could not move my bowels for a long time and whatever came out was in bits and pieces. The doctor Anne had contacted tried everything he could think of to get me to release my bowls, but nothing was working and told Anne that if I didn't move them soon then my bowels would explode.

"Ew," Amy said and the TARDIS agreed with her by blasting her with warm air.

Anne didn't want to upset me by telling me that I was dying, but my children and grandchildren knew. The day I met you, I was just going out for a walk and, truth be told, I wasn't feeling all that well. I guess, like a horse, I knew that it was time and was going to go find somewhere to lay down these old bones.

_(Don't worry. Hannah went off to play with her cousins and didn't read that.)_

I was stunned when I saw the TARDIS and felt like a lass when I passed out after seeing the Doctor again. He did tell me that I was severely constipated, but he could fix it and I never felt so good taking a shite in my life afterwards!

"That's too much information, Jamie!" she said and the TARDIS grumbled a laugh.

Now, after the Doctor returned me to my timeline, I had two problems. One was when Hannah found out about that her grandfather used to travel through time and space with an alien time traveler in his amazing police call box and the other was how to explain to my wife what happened.

"Yeah, that would be a problem," Amy said, nodding her head.

_(I'm not sure when you showed him this, or he just found it, but what you're about to read really happened.)_

"Where have you been?" Anne asked in an angry tone as I placed Hannah down and gently squeezed her hand.

"I went out for a walk," I said as Anne walked closer and touched my hair.

"That was four hours ago! What did you do to your hair? You shaved your beard off."

"Aye, I cut my hair off and shaved. I dinnae ken that I needed your permission tae do that," I said with a pout and she stroked my cheek. "As for the walk, I just needed some air tae sort my head."

"It's just that…" Anne said when I looked down at Hannah and swung her hand back and forth.

"Go find your brothers, your sister and your cousins and tell them that I have a new story," I said as Hannah nodded then let go of my hand, running out of the room. Anne looked at me when I moved closer and slid my arms around her waist. "Right, I think it's time for us tae clear something up. I ken what you are nae telling, but that stops now. I am nae dying."

"But the doctor…" she said and I placed my finger on her lips.

"Is wrong, is what he is. I ken my body better than he does and…" I said when I felt something move through me and smiled. "Excuse me."

Anne watched while I picked the chamber pot off the floor, walked behind the privacy screen and, after a short set of grunts, walked out from behind the privacy screen, holding the chamber pot in my hands.

"Look, Mama, I pooped!" I said with a big grin and she looked into the chamber pot.

"Yes, I see that. Now, go put your trousers on!" she said with a laugh and I nodded, headed to the table, placed the chamber pot on the table, washed my hands then went back behind the privacy screen.

"Oh, Jamie, that was disgusting!" Amy said and rolled her eyes.

When I came back out from behind the privacy screen, I slid my arms around her and Anne placed her head against my shoulder.

"Is that the first time?" she asked and I laughed.

"No, I went before. You should have seen it."

"No, I think I'll pass," she said with a laugh and I nodded. Taking her face in my hands, I kissed her lips then placed my forehead against hers and smiled. "So, are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"I will once Hannah comes back."

"And you're sure you're alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine, but I also ken why I couldn't poo."

"Why?"

"It was during my walk. I was thinking aboot what I had been doing differently to cause all this. That's when it hit me. There was something missing."

"And that was?"

"Parritch, I havenae had any in weeks. See, I've had parritch for breakfast all my life. It's something Highlanders usually eat tae keep…well…it helps to go and I asked Mrs. Connolly tae give me parritch for breakfast after I first came here. She did until she left and her daughter took over as head of the house then she left and her daughter took over."

"But Elisabeth left….," she said when she came to the same conclusion I did and I softly smiled.

"She left a few weeks ago and I havenae had parritch since. I had asked for it, but Mrs. Kincaide keeps forgetting tae make it. Ah, dinnae get mad, Sassenach, she didnae mean any harm!"

"She didn't mean any harm?! Jamie, you were going to die!"

"Aye, but now I'm nae," I said and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I still don't understand why."

Before I could answer her, a low wheezing and grinding sound filled the air and I held her against me. Her eyes were wide when the TARDIS appeared and I grinned so wide I thought my face was going to split in half.

"What is that?!" she demanded while pointing at the TARDIS and the door opened. The Doctor came out as he looked around then saw us and walked closer. I wasn't sure why he was wearing a tuxedo, a white scarf and a top hat, but he looked dapper and took the top hat off, placing it under his arm.

"That was what he wore to my wedding after I remembered him," she whispered and the TARDIS grumbled in agreement.

"Hello, Jamie, nice to see you again. Unless this is before I saw you again," he said, getting confused and I laughed.

"No, Doctor, you just left a few minutes ago," I said and Anne started shaking.

"I think your wife needs to sit down. This is your wife, right?" he asked.

"Aye, this is my Anne," I said then turned her so she was looking at me. "Anne, do you remember those tales I told you and the children aboot a clever man in a magic blue box?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"I'm real," the Doctor said then turned and pointed to the TARDIS. "And this is my magic blue box!"

Taking Anne's hand, I led her to the TARDIS as she gently touched the soft wood then looked inside and her mouth dropped open. The Doctor led the way as we went inside and the TARDIS purred around us.

"Oh my word, it's bigger on the inside!" Anne said and the Doctor rolled his eyes. I figured he had heard that often enough and I sat Anne down on the chair that the TARDIS provided for her. "This is really yours?"

"Yes, she is. Well, technically, I stole her, but that's not the point! The point is that I am the Doctor and Jamie did travel with me for a while," he said as Anne looked at me and I nodded. She stood up as I sat down then placed her on my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"When did Jamie meet the man in my story?" I asked and the Doctor gave me a confused look.

"You told stories about me?"

"Aye, I did, and have a new one tae tell them once Hannah goes and get the rest of the children."

"Wait, Hannah knows about all this?!" Anne asked and I nodded.

"She was here when I brought Jamie home," the Doctor said then knelt down on his haunches in front of the chair. Anne looked at him then around the room when she placed her hand on his knee and smiled.

"Jamie always said that the Doctor took good care of his friends and made sure they were safe," she said and he actually blushed.

"Yes, I do, though things happen and they sometimes get hurt."

"Did you take care of what was wrong with Jamie?" she asked and he stood up, looking at me.

"Yeah, I did," he said while Anne stood up and hugged him. He hushed her as she started crying and I shrugged. He gently took her by the shoulders then gave her a serious look and locked eyes with her. "He isn't going to die."

"I believe you," she said and he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Doctor, where is Amy?" I asked when I realized that you weren't there and he scratched the back of his neck. "Amy's the one he's traveling with now."

"I see," Anne said and the Doctor walked to the console.

"Doctor, where is she?" I asked and he walked around the console, pushing buttons and moving levers.

"She's home. In fact, I was on my way to her wedding when I thought I'd drop back here and help you explain what happened," he said and I knew he was hiding something. Whatever it was, he didn't want to talk about it and I nodded.

"I have a wedding present for her," I said when I ran into the room and went to the desk. The odd thing was I couldn't find this journal. It was like it disappeared and I scratched my head then walked back into the TARDIS. "I cannae find it."

"That's ok. I'm sure she'll get it," he said then turned and led us to the door. "Right, crisis solved and I really have to go. I'll give Amelia a kiss from you. Now, off you go."

We left the TARDIS then backed away when he stopped closing the door and looked toward the window.

"Who is that?" he asked as Anne turned around and saw Daniel standing in front of the window.

"That's my brother, Daniel," she said.

"He's a ghost," he said then shrugged and closed the door. We watched the TARDIS disappear and Anne held me around my waist. Daniel walked closer as he blinked then wiggled his fingers and pointed.

"That was the Doctor," I said and his eyes went wide. He wiggled his fingers and I laughed. "Aye, he's real." He wiggled fingers again and I nodded. "Aye and I used to travel with him."

"Bugger," he mouthed and vanished. Anne and I had been teaching him how to form words with his mouth as Anne placed her head on my shoulder and I kissed her hair.

"So that's what he was doing before he showed up," Amy said and turned the page.

That night I was lying while listening to the soft sound of the fire crackling when I felt the bed shifting and Anne gently climbed on top of me, sliding her hands under my shoulders. The children were amazed by my story about the Tri Eye and Hannah softly giggled because the Jamie in the story brought his youngest granddaughter, whose name just happened to be Hannah, with him.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Anne asked as I gently brushed the hair behind her ears and a small shiver moved through her.

"Aye," I said while nodding my head and brushed some hair behind her ear. "But, seeing that you're an expert on this body of mine, why dinnae you see for yourself?"

Moving down a little, she placed her head on my chest as I gently stroked her hair and she smiled, placing her hands on my shoulder.

"What's it telling you?"

"It's telling me that you're happy."

"How can you tell?"

"You're relaxed. You're breathing softly. Your skin's warm. Your heart beats in a soft and steady rhythm. And, um, I can hear your stomach growling."

"It's supposed tae, aye?"

"Yes, and that's why the doctor was so concerned. There was no sound and your stomach was rock hard."

"But now it's nae?"

"No, your stomach's soft and making all these noises."

"Which is a good thing," I said and she smiled.

"Yes, but, to be on the safe side, I told Angus to fetch the doctor after breakfast tomorrow."

"But I'm fine!" I said, getting angry.

"I know, but I just want to be sure."

"I did a large poop just before bed."

"I know. Do you know how long it's been since I heard you grunt like that?" she asked and I moved my fingers up and down her arms.

"Are you talking aboot when I poop or when we're rutting around like piggies?" I asked and she placed her head against his chest, shaking her head.

"You are such a child!" she said and I wiggled my eyebrows up and down.

"Aye, I am full of mischief," I said then sighed, gently moving my fingers through her hair. "Um, Anne, do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Where is this coming from?" she asked, moving up my body and looked at me. The firelight softened his features as I blinked and started chewing on the fingernail of my right hand.

"Well, it's been a long time since we were rutting like piggies. I thought it was because you're tired of me."

"No, I am not tired of you."

"Then why havenae you wanted me in your bed?"

"Um…" she said softly as I titled my head to one side and she looked down, moving a finger along my chest. "It's because I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Disappointed, how on God's green Earth could I be disappointed?!"

"With my body," she sighed and my eyes went wide.

"Anne Elizabeth Catherine Watertin-McCrimmon, I adore your body!" I said and she looked down at my chest.

"But I'm old."

"What I am then, a spring chick?" I asked and she giggled. She moved closer when I started kissing her and the fire crackled softly in the background.

"Ok, I do NOT want to hear anymore!" Amy said then smiled and turned the page.

22 September 1795

Now I have a question for you. Do you or the Doctor know someone named River Song?

"River?!" Amy asked as she sat up and the TARDIS growled.

The reason I'm asking is because I met her and took a disliking to her. Whoever she is, please keep the Doctor away from her.

"Hello, Sweetie," was what I heard while I was out watching the horses running in the paddock and turned around, looking at her. She was wearing this blue dress, but had something on her wrist and had something in her hands.

"Who are you?" I asked as she stopped next to me and what was in her hands looked like a journal in the shape of the TARDIS.

"You are Jamie McCrimmon, right?" she asked and I gave her a blank look.

"Who wants tae ken?"

"I am Doctor River Song and I have something of yours," she said then took my journal out of her purse.

"Where did you get this?!" I demanded and grabbed her arm.

"Spoilers," she said as she jerked her arm away and smiled at me. That smile made my skin crawl and she seemed to know it. "So I am right. You are Jamie, though you look a lot older than you were when you traveled with the Doctor. That's the problem with my diary. I keep meeting people in reverse."

"What are you on aboot?"

"Well, I'm something of a traveler and I meet people sometimes out of order. Well, I have to go. Don't forget to put our meeting in there. I'm sure Amy would love to hear all about it," she said then walked away and I looked at the journal. When I looked up, she was gone and a cold chill ran through me.

"Shit," Amy said when the air grew cold and she placed the bookmark in the journal, closed it and saw the Doctor walking toward her. He stopped in front of her when he placed his hands behind his back and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need you to come and help me move something," he said and she sighed.

"Can't Rory help you?"

"Ah, see, that's the problem. Rory is stuck under what I need you to help me move," he said as she sighed, got up and took his hand and they headed for the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Sitting on the couch, Amy placed her legs behind her when she noticed that she was at the end of the journal and sighed. The cart with tea and biscuits appeared near the couch as she opened the journal and was surprised when she saw the date.

"You got to be kidding," she said softly and the TARDIS grumbled in agreement.

7 November 1828

I thought that the Doctor was kidding when he said that I would live to be one hundred years old. I was surrounded by my wife, children, grandchildren and a couple of great-grandchildren and laughed when one of the great-grandchildren asked why I only had three candles on my cake.

"If they had one hundred candles on the cake, he would have died from smoke inhalation," Amy said and the TARDIS grumbled a laugh.

The interesting thing is I can still walk for short distances and can still see like a hawk. My hearing's also very good and I still have all my teeth. The bad thing is I have to take naps in the afternoon. I always wake up grumpy afterwards.

Now, the one thing I realized is how much Hannah reminds me of someone. It took me a bit to realize that she looks like you. How can that be? That's when I remembered her last name was Pond and one of her middle names is Amelia. So am I right thinking that you two are related? If that is true, I went on an adventure with one of my granddaughters, give or take a few greats. Can you ask the Doctor to find out for me?

On a sad note, my Anne died three days after her one hundredth birthday. She died in my arms and made me promise not to follow her right away. It's very hard keeping that promise because I miss her so much. Every night I lie in our bed and pray for the Phantom Piper to come and get me, but, so far, I haven't heard his pipes. Why am I still here?

Amy wiped her eyes as the TARDIS softly hummed around her and she sipped on the tea. Turning the page, Amy's eyes went wide when she got off the couch and ran out of the room. The journal fell to the floor and on the page, written in her handwriting, was COME QUICK! JAMIE'S DYING!

Inverness, Scotland

18 December 1833

Hannah sat near the bed while Jamie slept when she heard a soft grinding sound and got up, walking to the door. Opening the door, her eyes went wide when she saw the TARDIS sitting in the hallway when the doors opened and Amy ran out, hugging her.

"Where is he?" Amy asked as Hannah blinked a few times and Amy gently shook her. "Hannah, it's really me. Where is your grandfather?"

"He's in there," Hannah said as she walked toward the TARDIS and went inside. Sighing, Amy walked to the door when she walked inside and headed for the bed after closing the door behind her.

"Oh Jamie," she said when she stood next to the bed and looked down at him. Jamie still looked handsome even for a man who was one hundred and five years old. His hair was snow white and hung down to his shoulders. He was thin and looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him and she knelt down next to the bed.

"Hannah?" he asked softly as he slowly opened his eyes then looked at Amy. He blinked his eyes a few times then smiled and reached out his hand. "Hello, Amelia."

"Hello, Jamie," she said and wrapped her fingers around his fingers.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is going to sound weird, but I was told to come."

"Who told you?"

"I did," she said and his eyes went wide. "Where is your journal?"

"You got my wedding present?"

"Yes, where is it?"

"It's on the desk," he said as she got up and walked to the desk. She opened the journal when she picked up the quill and dipped the tip of the quill in the ink. She wrote the note and date on the next to last page of the journal then used the sand to dry the ink and placed the quill in the holder. Walking back to the bed, she felt the air turning colder and stopped, seeing someone standing near the bed.

"Daniel?" she asked as Daniel looked at her and blinked. He wiggled his fingers as she smiled and walked to the bed. "Yes, I can read sign language. I'm Amelia Pond." His eyes went wide as he wiggled his fingers again and she nodded. "I'm glad to finally meet you as well."

"Amy, where's the Doctor?" Jamie asked as she took his hand and sighed.

"He's here."

"But he doesnae want tae come and say goodbye," Jamie said with a nod of his head.

"Right," she said and he closed his eyes. "Jamie?"

"I'm still here," he said, half opening his eyes.

"I need to show you something," she said as she removed the paper the other Jamie had given her with her family tree on it from her pocket and opened it, showing it to him. "Can you find my name?"

Jamie looked at the paper when he pointed to her name and she smiled. The door opened when Hannah and Rory walked toward the bed then Hannah knelt near the bed and Jamie looked at Hannah then at Amy.

"You look like her," he said softly then sighed and Hannah brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Jamie, I'd like you to meet my husband, Rory," Amy said as Jamie looked at Rory and smiled.

"Hello," Jamie said.

"Hello, Sir," Rory said and Jamie softly laughed.

"You can call me "Jamie"," he said and Rory nodded. Jamie looked at the paper again when he found Hannah's name and tapped the name. "There you are." Hannah looked at the paper when she smiled and looked at Amy.

"Where did you get this?" Hannah asked.

"I got it from your, I don't know how many greats, nephew," Amy said as Hannah gasped and Rory's mouth fell open.

"If that's true then…" Hannah said as she looked at Jamie and Jamie smiled.

"She's family," he said softly while looking at Amy and Amy leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Mi annsachd ye, ban-ogha."

"I don't speak Gaelic," Amy said and he smiled.

"I said that I love my granddaughter."

"But Hannah is over there," Amy said as she pointed to her and Jamie slowly shook his head.

"I was talking aboot you," he said with a wink and tears trickled down her cheeks. "Och, now, dinnae cry, ban-ogha."

"But…."

"Nay, it's time and I'm ready tae go," he said with a sigh and Daniel held out a hand. Amy stood up when she ran to Hannah then held her and Jamie closed his eyes. The Doctor had walked into the room when he saw a white light envelope the bed and they all covered their eyes. He walked to the bed when he gently placed his hand on Jamie's chest and sighed.

"Go in peace," he said softly then turned and saw Rory holding Amy and Amy was holding Hannah's hand. Sighing, the Doctor moved the sheet over Jamie's head then walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorframe. "Rory, Pond, let's go."

Hannah glared at him as he left the room when Amy held her and tears rolled down their cheeks.

"You heartless bastard," Amy shouted as she and Rory walked inside the control room and the Doctor was sitting on the swing.

"Pardon?" he asked as he looked up at her and she stormed out of the room. Rory looked down at him when he shrugged and went to catch up with Amy. The Doctor frowned when he heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Hannah looking down at him. Getting off the swing, he walked up the steps then walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry."

"He told me many times that you never say goodbye tae those that you love the most," she said and he nodded, hugging her.

"Yes, I do, and I am sorry for leaving like that," he said and she sadly smiled. He kissed her cheek when Amy stormed into the room, slammed the journal down on the console and left the room. Letting go of Hannah, he walked to the console then picked up the journal and Hannah walked to him. "What is this?"

"It's his journal. But how did it get here? It's in his room," she said as he opened the journal and read the first page.

"It says here that it's Amy's wedding present," he said then turned the page and blinked.

"I wonder when he gave it to her."

"I don't think he did."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she might have gotten it after we retrieve the Tri Eye. She was wondering what happened to him and the TARDIS took her to see his grave. When she came back, she had something with her. I asked her what it was and she said it was a present from an old friend."

"I see," she said then headed for the doors and looked at the Doctor. "Goodbye, Doctor."

He nodded as she left and the doors closed behind her. He moved around the console while pushing buttons, flipped switches, moved levers then pulled the main lever and the TARDIS hummed around him.

"Pond?" the Doctor asked as he walked down the hallway when he stopped and back peddled into the archway of the art gallery. Amy was standing in front of the portrait of Jamie and Zoe while he walked closer and stood next to her.

"Go away," she said as he placed his hands behind his back.

"It's my art gallery."

"Then I'll go," she said when he gently took her wrist in his hand and she looked at him. "Let go."

"Not until we talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Then listen to me," he said as he let go and looked at the portrait. Amy looked at him when tears dribbled down his cheeks and he blinked. "I hate this."

"What?"

"I hate that you humans age while I stay the same. I don't age like you do. Fifty, sixty years for you is a blink of an eye to me. I'm over nine hundred years old. When I think of all the companions I have had over the years, I remember them as they were when I left them. That way, they never grow old. To be honest, it hurt to see Sarah Jane and the Brigadier. They were old. Oh, Sarah Jane still chases after aliens, but the Brigadier is retired and is enjoying his later years. What hurt more was when I was reunited with Jamie and Zoe. That's how I remember them, not the older versions that went traveling with us. That is why I left them behind. They just couldn't keep up with me."

"Oh, that is bull and you know it. Jamie and Zoe not only kept up, they out shined you."

"Yes, they did, but what was I supposed to do about the others? I couldn't just show up for a visit. Who knows what sort of trouble that would cause."

"So you think it's better to act like a bastard than show one lick of emotion?! He just died!"

"I know that!" he shouted and balled his hands into fists. "Do you really think that I'm not hurting?! He was like a son to me and he's gone!"

Amy watched as his body started shaking when she walked closer and wrapped her arms around him. She lightly grunted as they sat on the floor and he curled up against her, placing his face against her chest. Gently rocking him, she stroked his hair while he cried and the TARDIS sent love and comfort into his mind. After a few minutes he sat back up when a handkerchief appeared near his hip and he picked up the handkerchief, blowing his nose.

"Come here," Amy said as he leaned into her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"He's gone," the Doctor whimpered and she kissed his hair. The journal appeared near his hip when he picked it up and looked at Amy. "Jamie gave that to you, didn't he?"

"Well, yes and no. See, I wanted to know what happened to Jamie and the TARDIS took me to see him. Little did I know that she was taking me to see his grave," she said and he sighed.

"I figured as much."

"While I was standing there, I met his descendant, whose name was also Jamie McCrimmon, and we talked. He seemed really interested in why I was there and was surprised when I told him my name. It turns out that he had something for me."

"The journal," the Doctor said, looking at it.

"That and something else," she said and removed the paper with her family tree on it and he looked at it. She pointed to her name then moved her finger up until she pointed to Hannah's name then moved her finger again and pointed to Jamie's name. "It turns out that we're related."

"Ah, I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much!" he said and she softly laughed. "Did I tell you that I went to see him after we retrieved the Tri Eye?"

"No, he did. It was right before you came to my wedding."

"He said he couldn't find it."

"Someone took it."

"Did he ever find out who took it?"

"I think it vanished while things were rewinding themselves. Once I remembered you, it came back."

"And this other Jamie gave it to you."

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"I can't believe no one's ever read it. Diaries and journals tend to be read when someone finds them."

"Not if you don't know where it is."

"Where was it?"

"It was hidden behind the portrait of Anne and Daniel in his reading room. Jamie told me that Jamie told Hannah to hide it there after he died."

"And no one touched it?"

"No, and that's because it was guarded by a very angry ghost."

"What?"

"It turns out that Daniel's still protecting the house and didn't let anyone near the portrait. It wasn't until he saw me again that he let me take it."

"Ah, have you read it?"

"What do you think I've been doing between adventures?" she teased as he smiled and snuggled closer.

"Can I read it?" he asked and she gave him a confused look.

"I thought you wanted to remember him like that," she said, pointing to the portrait.

"I changed my mind," he said with a smile.

"Then you better read this," she said when she opened the journal to the part where Jamie met River and he started reading then sat up.

"She came to see him?"

"Yep, and she gave him back the journal."

"Which means she read it," he said as he stood up and flipped through the pages.

"He didn't say what she wanted," she said, standing up.

"Spoilers," he said then closed the journal and held it in his hand.

"What about them?"

"That's what she told him. She came there for a reason, but didn't, or couldn't, say why," he said then left the gallery and she followed him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as he headed down the hallway and held the journal against his chest.

"I am going to scan this and…" he said when she pulled the journal out of his hand and he looked at her. "Why did you do that for?"

"I am not going to let you ruin this journal," she growled and he placed his hands on his hips.

"I didn't say that I was. I just wanted to see if she left a clue or something."

"Like she did on that rock at the beginning of time?"

"Right, now give it back," he said when she looked at the journal then opened it, flipping through the pages.

"Found it!" she said as she showed him the last page of the journal and he blinked.

HELLO SWEETIE. EVERYTHING'S ABOUT TO CHANGE. SEE YOU SOON.

"Damn," he said as she slammed the journal shut and Amy looked at him.

"What does that mean?" she asked when he turned and walked down the hallway. Shrugging, she went to catch up with him while the TARDIS hummed around her and she went around the corner.

The End….


End file.
